Hermione Granger and the Lost Horcrux
by LeiaMcGonagall
Summary: Hermione thinks that, with the war over, her life will begin to fall back to normal. But when a third prophecy comes along, she realizes just how wrong she is. Even with friends by her side, will the darkness coming overpower her? Minerva McGonagall/Hermione Granger friendship
1. Chapter 1: Over and Again

_Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I'd be grateful for reviews. I cannot promise regular updates, but I will try for at least once a month. Also, I should probably say that, last time I checked, I wasn't J.K. Rowling. _I'm definately not that brilliant. _ This fic starts off immediately after DH and will be, for the most part, canon compliant (I'm still not sure about the epilogue, though. And not the Cursed Child.). One last thing. I have read (and reread, and re-reread) many fanfics involving a Minerva/Hermione friendship, so if I accidentally cut it too close to your story, I'm sorry. Let me know and I'd be happy to change it._

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

"I agree," Ron replied.

"Also, there's one last thing I want to do before putting this back," he said, giving the Elder Wand in his hand a shake, "Accio Hermione's wand! Accio Ron's wand!"

A few moments later, there was a crash behind the trio and the wands came whizzing in. They bopped Harry hard on the nose before clattering to the floor.

"I guess I forgot to open a window," he stated wearily as he stooped to pick up the wands and turned to the window now in pieces on the floor. "Here."

Hermione felt a warmth spread through her fingers as Harry handed her her wand and knew its allegiance was still to her.

"Reparo."

The window shards rose at Hermione's spell and reformed. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. Hermione panicked and thought it was a death eater, but before she could do anything, the figure spoke in what was unmistakably Professor McGonagall's voice.

"I thought I might find you up here. Do not worry, Harry, I will not stay for long."

She hurried forward, set a very burnt hat on the desk, and pulled Harry into a quick hug before doing the same for Ron and Hermione. The bushy-haired witch wasn't sure, but it seemed like her professor lingered with her a second longer than the boys. She hoped she hadn't imagined it, that the bond she and her professor had shared was still there. Before the trio had left Hogwarts, the two witches had been as close to mother and daughter as they could have been while still remaining student and teacher. She hoped her year on the run hadn't changed that.

"You do know how proud I am of you, do you not?"

"Yes, professor. Thank you."

"Very well. You had best be on your way then?"

Harry nodded, gave a slight smile to Dumbledore's portrait, and led the trio back down the stairs. Behind them, Hermione heard the portrait say "Oh, Minerva…" before the door closed behind them and Ron spoke.

"I never would have guessed Snape loved your mum, Harry."

"Can we talk about this later, Ron? I'm a bit tired at the moment."

"Yeah, okay."

Cheers erupted as the three passed portraits on their way to the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived, the Fat Lady simply beamed tearfully and swung forward to admit them.

"G'night, 'Mione," Ron murmured as he and Harry ascend the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Night. Sleep well."

They yawned and nodded. Hermione turned, but instead of heading up the stairs to the girls' dorms, she climbed back out the portrait hole and made her way back to the Great Hall.

She took a deep breath, trying to comprehend what had happened. Voldemort was dead, as were many of his supporters. The war was over. There would be no more death.

Now, as she returned to the Great Hall, she was able to take the time to look around. Already there were beds cluttering the rubble covered room, no doubt transfigured from any objects that could be found. Healers from St. Mungo's were scurrying around the makeshift hospital wing tending to those who were injured in the battle. Search parties were digging through the rubble, looking for survivors. At the center of it all stood a tall figure.

Hermione wound her way over to her professor, passing a reporter who was fleeing the castle at the insistence of a rather livid healer on her way. She stopped a few feet off and just observed her. Her hair was tumbling out of its usual stern bun and her emerald green robes were covered in dirt and torn in several places. There was a gash on her cheek and her shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly. Hermione took another deep breath and called out to her.

"Professor?"

Professor McGonagall jumped and started to draw her wand, but stopped when she caught sight of Hermione.

"My apologies, Miss Granger. I'm still a bit on edge."

"It's okay, professor. I imagine you've had a tough year. You look like you could use a rest."

"You must be exhausted yourself."

"I'm okay, and I couldn't sleep right now if I tried. Besides, I'm more concerned about you."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I cannot rest now. There is too much to be done."

"Professor, it does not all have to be done right now. Please go rest. I'll stay here and come get you if anything happens."

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Your welcome, professor. Sleep well."

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall made her way out of the Great Hall. She knew her professor needed to see a healer, but there was no way she was going to before everyone else had been checked and treated. Even then, Hermione doubted she would.

A crack of apparition from the direction of the Entrance Hall roused the witch from her musings. She was slightly confused before realizing the anti-apparition charm guarding Hogwarts must have fallen during the battle. No one else seemed to have noticed, so she made her way as quickly as she could to the door. The sight that greeted her caused her heart to leap into her throat. There stood Dolohov and Rookwood, their wands pointed at Professor McGonagall.

"You will bring us Harry Potter."

"No." Her voice held no fear.

"You have one more chance. You will bring us Harry Potter!"

"I will never bri—"

"Crucio!"

The professor lifted off the ground, her limbs flailing and her face contorted in pain.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh, the little mudblood thinks it can save its beloved Professor," Rookwood taunted before engaging the bushy-haired witch in a duel.

"Avada Kedavra!" She jumped aside, a blackened spot appearing on the wall behind where she was standing. She sent a Stunning Spell back at him, the scarlet light narrowly missing his cheek.

"You filthy mudblood," he jeered, sending a Cruciatus Curse at her, which missed but destroyed a nearby suit of armor. As Hermione cast a confundus charm toward her attacker, she saw that Dolohov was advancing on Professor McGonagall, who was now writhing in a heap on the floor. The witch's heart was racing. She narrowly avoided another killing curse in her distraction.

"Diminuendo!" Rookwood dove out of the way, landing with a thud on the floor. That gave Hermione enough time to place him under a full body-bind curse.

Dolohov eater noticed this and roughly snatched the professor from the floor.

"Goodbye, filthy mudblood," he snarled before cackling wildly and sending a killing curse at her.

Hermione dodged the curse and managed to grab on to the hem of her professor's robes as the death eater apparated. She felt the familiar tug at her navel and then she was in what looked to be someone's cellar.

"Ah, the mudblood decided to tag along, did it?"

"Leave her alone!" Dolohov whirled around to find Professor McGonagall glaring at him, her wand raised. Her other hand was on the wall behind her for support. "Leave. Her. Alone."

"Expelliarmus!" She deflected his spell but before she had time to fight back, he cast again.

The older witch's wand flew across the room and into the death eater's outstretched hand. "Not so quick now, are you Minnie? Our little bit of fun was too much for you?" He taunted before turning back to Hermione. "Let's play a game, shall we mud—"

"I thought this was about getting Harry Potter," the younger witch interrupted rashly.

"It was. But I'm having too much fun. Now, hand over your wand, or your beloved professor will suffer." He pointed his wand at her professor as he spoke.

"Don't do it, Hermione!"

Hermione's heart was pounding. She knew her wand was her only weapon, but if she didn't hand it over...

"Crucio!"

A heart-wrenching scream echoed through the room. She took a deep breath and threw her wand at his feet.

"Very good, mudblood." The witch could still hear ragged breathing coming from behind the death eater. "Now for the real fun. Watching you after 'dear Professor McGonagall' dies!" He whipped around and aimed his wand at the professor who was crumpled on the floor. "Avada Kedaver—"

Hermione threw herself at Dolohov, knocking his wand out of his hand just in time. She reached for it, but he got there first and sent a Cruciatus curse in her direction, which missed but struck her professor instead. The screams now echoing once again through the cellar distracted the death eater long enough for her to grab both witches' wands back. He raised his wand to send another curse at Hermione, but she was quicker.

"Stupify!" Dolohov slumped to the ground. She turned and gingerly scooped the form of her now-unconscious professor into her arms before apparating to St. Mungo's.

They were surrounded by healers almost immediately upon their arrival. Hermione hardly noticed that her professor was moved from her arms on to a stretcher because she was so distracted with the questions the healers were throwing at her. It was only when the healers tried to lead her away from Professor McGonagall that she regained her senses.

"I'm staying with her," Hermione stated.

"I'm sorry, miss, but that is not an option. We need room to work," one of the healers reasoned.

"Fine. But I'm staying in the lobby. And I'm only leaving this room under the condition that I am allowed back as soon as you are finished."

"Alright, Miss," the healer consented with a sigh as she showed Hermione to the door.

The witch did not want to leave her professor, but she knew she had no choice. As soon as she reached the lobby, she sent a patronus to Professor Sprout asking her to come. Hermione needed to explain everything to her. She had just sat down when the professor came bustling in the door.

"What is it, dear? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's Professor McGonagall. She's been attacked by death eaters."

Professor Sprout gasped. "What happened?"

Hermione explained before asking the professor to put an anti-apparition charm around what was left of the school.

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss Granger? A duel with death eaters is no small feat."

"I'm fine, Professor. I'm just—"

A healer had joined them, cutting her off.

"Miss McGonagall will be fine. She is just waking up. Would you like to come see her?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, glancing at Professor Sprout.

"I should return to Hogwarts, but I'll come back later." She gave her a small smile before hurrying back out the door. Hermione watched her go then turned to follow the healer.

The healer led her to a door, then stood aside so that Hermione could enter alone. She took a steadying breath before easing the door open. There lay Professor McGonagall, her expression one of mingled exhaustion and pain. She had several gashes and bruises on her face and arms, and her robes were now singed in addition to being dirty and torn.

"Professor?"

Her eyes flew open and darted around the room before coming to rest on Hermione. She gave the bushy-haired witch a fleeting smile.

"Are you alright?" Hermione knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I will be," her professor replied hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry, professor," she said, her voice wavering.

"Whatever for? You saved my life."

"I stood by while you were tortured. I did nothing." Tears were now falling from the witch's eyes.

"Come here." Professor McGonagall reached out for Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm alright because of you. You saved me. You did everything you could have." She reached up to the younger witch's face and wiped away the tears before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, professor."

"No, thank you, dear. Now, I want to know how soon I can get out of this wretched place."

Hermione giggled, earning her a glare from her professor before she too smiled. Just then, a healer arrived with a pain-relief potion.

"How soon can I get out of here?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"When you are well enough, miss."

The professor rolled her eyes. "I am well enough now."

"No, miss. You will stay at least tonight. After that we'll see."

She glared at the healer, who responded by handing her the potion. She turned to Hermione.

"Make sure she takes it, please. I'll be in the corridor if you need me." And with that she strode out of the room.

"Bloody healers," the professor muttered under her breath. Hermione stifled another giggle.

"Professor McGonagall, I expect you to take that potion," the younger witch said in her best impersonation of the woman she was talking to.

"I do not believe it is any of your business what I do or do not do, Miss Granger," her professor retorted as sternly as she could.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from bursting out in peals of laughter. "Whether it is my business or not is not relevant. You will take that potion."

They glared at each other until Hermione cracked and fell into a fit of giggles. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"No, really. Please," the younger witch pleaded when she had calmed down enough to speak.

"If I must."

"Thank you."

Professor McGonagall yawned. It was then that Hermione realized she had not slept in two days, nor had her professor.

"I should let you rest," she said quietly. Her professor's eyes flew open again.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

She looked slightly ashamed but answered softly, "Yes, please."

"I'll stay right here, professor." Hermione slipped her hand into her professor's to assure her that she had not left. "Sleep well."

Her professor just smiled. Both witches were quickly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Normality and Abnormailty

_ Please give me feedback! It makes my day! _

* * *

Hermione woke with a start the next morning. Her eyes darted around the room before falling on her professor, who was sitting up in her bed with the latest edition of Transfiguration Today open on her lap.

"G'morning, professor," she greeted, traces of sleep still evident in her voice.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," her professor replied, closing her magazine and smiling at the younger witch. "I am so grateful you are back. I was so worried when you disappeared without a word, and then you returned to one of the largest battles in wizarding history…"

Hermione looked down at her hands and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, professor," Hermione whispered. "I would have told you, but I didn't want to put you in any more danger than I knew you'd already be in."

Professor McGonagall chuckled bitterly and muttered, "Plenty of that to go around."

Just as she began to say something else, there was a knock on the door; it opened revealing a rather worried-looking Professor Sprout. She nodded her greeting to Hermione before bustling over to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Pomona, or at least I will be when I get out of this place. And, if I may ask, how did you know I was here?"

"Our brilliant Miss Granger thought to tell me. She sent me a patronus yesterday asking me to come so she could explain what happened."

"Well played, Miss Granger. I imagine you prevented much panic and pandemonium."

Hermione blushed, and when no one spoke for a few moments, said, "I should let you be for a bit." Noticing the shadow of sadness that crossed her professor's eyes, she added, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly, so the younger witch slipped out of the room and left the two professors to chat.

When Hermione reached the lobby of St. Mungo's, she turned and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She felt that an eternity had passed since she had last been in the crumbling castle. Glancing around, she noticed that most of the students seemed to have gone home, along with what was left of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Suddenly, she was bombarded with a worried Harry and an irate Ron.

"Hermione, where have you been? We've looked everywhere!" Ron chastised.

She looked at her friends, wondering how much to tell them. She didn't want to worry them, but knew she had to tell them the truth. She sighed before speaking as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well, a couple of death eaters showed up and I ended up having to apparate with Professor McGonagall to St. Mungo's."

"Hermione! What happened? Are you alright?" Harry asked quickly.

"It was nothing," she muttered.

Ron's expression had morphed from horror to fury to concern and back before words returned to him.

"Death eaters aren't nothing, 'Mione. Especially if someone ended up in St. Mungo's."

"Please tell us the full story. You know you can trust us, right?"

"I know. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Yeah, that's never happened before," Ron snorted.

Hermione drew a deep breath before giving her friends a more detailed account of what happened.

"You're sure you're okay?" Ron asked after she finished.

"I'm fine, I promise."

Harry was rubbing his face with his hands.

"Harry, it's okay. It's not your fault," she said sagely, reaching out for one of his hands and squeezing it gently in her own.

"I thought the war was over," he sighed.

"It is. We're just dealing with the aftermath. Life will be back to normal soon."

"Hermione, when have our lives ever been normal?" Ron asked.

"Okay, our lives will start being normal, then," she replied with a smile, knowing he had a point.

"Something in me seriously doubts that will ever happen," Harry couldn't help but add.

"Not with you around, at least," Ron teased, earning a giggle from his friends.

"Listen, guys, I can't stay much longer. I promised Professor McGonagall I'd be back soon. I came to check in with you and grab her a pair of clean robes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You never change, do you Hermione?"

She shot him a glare. Harry simply shook his head.

"I'll be on my way then."

The trio exchanged a smile, howbeit a bit hesitant, before Hermione turned and made her way up the stairs to her professor's quarters.

"What can I do for you, fine lady?" the portrait of Godric Gryffindor asked as she approached.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could let me into Professor McGonagall's quarters. She's in St. Mungo's, and I just thought I'd pick up some of her things for her."

"How very kind of you! However, as much as I want to let you in, I am afraid I cannot. My profuse apologies to you."

"Thanks anyway," Hermione sighed.

"Anytime, my dear."

Hermione nodded goodbye to the portrait and headed back out of the castle. She disapparated as soon as she exited the grounds, arriving at Diagon Alley a moment later.

She glanced around at the many people shopping. Most of the shops had reopened; Hermione looked with sorrow at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"You're Hermione Granger!" someone exclaimed as they strolled by the witch. "So nice to finally meet you!"

Hermione sighed as she shook the enthusiastic witch's hand. As soon as she was alone again, she slipped into a dark corner and pulled out her beaded bag. She found a white cloak she had bought for herself and put it on, pulling the hood over her head. She hoped that would be enough to disguise her.

Then she stepped back into the crowd and made her way to Madam Malkin's robe shop. She had to wait only a moment for Madam Malkin to finish helping an elderly wizard. As soon as the wizard left, Hermione reached up and pulled the hood of her cloak off of her head.

"Miss Hermione Granger!" Madam Malkin exclaimed. "How can I help you, my dear?"

"I was hoping to pick up a set of robes for Professor McGonagall, if that's possible."

Madam Malkin looked slightly surprised by the request, but said only, "Of course, dear. I'll have that ready for you in about half an hour."

"Thanks," Hermione stated before pulling her hood back up and returning to the main alley. She wandered along for a moment before she discovered a glasses shop tucked back in a corner.

"Hello," she greeted the owner as she entered.

"Hello," replied a middle-aged wizard in a deep blue robe. "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"I was wondering if you happen to have Minerva McGonagall's prescription on file."

The wizard looked curiously at his hooded guest before searching his records.

"It seems I do."

"Great. Is there any chance I could purchase a pair of glasses with that prescription?"

"Of course. Which frames would you like?" the wizard asked, gesturing to a rack of glasses frames behind Hermione.

She turned and examined them for a moment before one caught her eye.

"This," she stated, handing the wizard the square frames.

"Alright. Give me just a moment."

He disappeared into a room behind the counter. A few moments later he reappeared holding the new glasses.

"Here you go. Will you be needing a case?"

"Yes, please."

"Very well. That'll be four galleons."

Hermione reached into her beaded bag, pulled out the required money, and handed it to the wizard.

"Thank you. Have a good day," she bid as she took the glasses and turned to the door.

"You as well," he replied, then muttered something about strange customers.

Hermione shook her head lightly at his comment and made her way back to Madam Malkin's.

"Ah, Hermione, dear. I'm almost finished," Madam Malkin commented when Hermione returned.

"Thank you, Madam Malkin."

"No problem, dear. No problem at all. Here we go," she said, coming over to the counter with a box Hermione knew contained the robe she ordered.

Hermione paid quickly and, wishing Madam Malkin a good day, returned to the crowded street where she apparated to St. Mungo's. She made her way through the maze of corridors to the fourth floor room where her professor was. She knocked softly and waited for her professor to reply before opening the door quietly.

"I thought you said you would be back soon," Professor McGonagall teased.

"Well, I ran into Harry and Ron..."

"That explains it," she said with a smile. "Any particular reason for the cloak?"

"Oh that," she muttered, removing the garment and shoving it back into her beaded bag.

"It looks as though you went shopping," the professor stated questioningly.

"I-I don't know if you'll like it... I brought this for you... I hope I didn't overstep…" she almost whispered, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Do not start stumbling, Miss Granger, you sound like your friend Weasley and that is not becoming of you," she told Hermione, earning her a small smile as she relieved her of the package. Upon opening it, the professor saw that it was an emerald green robe, exactly like the ones she wore at Hogwarts, except new.

"Miss Granger, I—"

"The portrait for your quarters wouldn't let me in," she explained.

"Thank you," her professor replied softly, obviously touched by her pupil's actions.

She smiled and gave Professor McGonagall's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's see if we can get you out of here today," she said after a moment of comfortable silence. She watched as a smile graced her lips, and also noticed a twinkle in her usually stern professor's eye. However, their plot was stalled by a knock on the door.

"Good day, Minerva, Hermione." Their guest was none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic. "Minerva, Pomona told me what happened when I went to Hogwarts looking for you. Are you alright?"

She gave an exasperated sigh before answering crisply, "I'm fine, Kingsley."

He smiled. "I'm glad. As you know, we hold you in such high regard at the Ministry. Your accomplishments and legendary-"

"Save your flattery, Kingsley, and for the sake of efficiency, just tell me what you want."

"Of course, Minerva. We would be most honored if you would take up the post of Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no?'"

"My meaning is perfectly clear."

"Why in Merlin's name, Minerva? Everyone expects-"

"And why should I do it because it is what people expect?"

"You are being completely irrational! You- You've-"

"I've what? Gone crazy? My answer is no, Kingsley, and if you have nothing else to discuss, you had best be on your way."

Kingsley opened his mouth to say something several times, but to no avail. He turned swiftly on his heel and strode out the door, not bothering to keep it from slamming behind him.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione gathered her courage and asked, "Will you tell me why you don't want to become headmistress?"

"I am tired," the professor simply stated, but she wouldn't quite meet her pupil's eyes.

Hermione was confused. She had never seen her professor almost give up like this. Then she realized.

"Professor, don't worry about trying to be like Professor Dumbledore. Just be you. You can't be like him, just as no one can be like you."

When the professor didn't reply. Hermione worried she had overstepped. However, just as she was about to apologize, Professor McGonagall almost whispered, "It is not only that. I am not as powerful as he was, nor as approachable. I couldn't give the students what they need."

Hermione had to suppress a snort. "You know perfectly well you are the most powerful witch in the world. Yes, you are not as approachable, but you give us what we need in your sleep. Everything else is just overkill."

The professor's eyes raised to Hermione's cheekily grinning face to see if she was telling the truth.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "you already know what you're doing. You've filled in for Dumbledore countless times, and you were ready to take over for him last year."

The professor smiled sadly. "That was before last year."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch Kingsley for me? I have a feeling he has not gone far."

Hermione was slightly taken aback at her professor's sudden request, but did not show it. She slipped out the door and, sure enough, found Kingsley in the waiting area pacing agitatedly. When he spotted Hermione, he hurried over.

"Hermione, you've got to help me. She can't refuse. She just can't! I have to name the new headmaster by the end of the week, and there's no one else I would intrust Hogwarts to, not now, with the public mood being what it is. Not only that, but the further problems the war left! She's the only one. If she declines, we, or better I, have a serious problem."

"I think I can help," the witch consoled, gesturing him towards the professor's room.

"I hope so," he mumbled as he strolled past her into the hospital room.

"Hello, Kingsley."

"Minerva. I hope you've come to your senses so you can see it my way."

"I am not sure I can say that much," said the professor drily, "but I can say I will accept Headmistresship."

Kingsley was so relieved he nearly fell over. Professor McGonagall chuckled slightly.

"Be careful. I'm not sure you'll feel that way for long, but I suppose we shall see."

"I suppose so, though I don't have to worry much. Hogwarts will be in good hands. On a different note, would you be willing to testify at Dolores Umbridge's trial tomorrow?"

A flicker of glee crossed her face, but was soon hidden by the professor's usual stern expression. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Great. Hermione, may I count on you as well?"

The younger witch was not as effective at hiding her enthusiasm. "Of course!"

Kingsley gave a small chuckle. "I knew I count on you ladies. I'll see you tomorrow, then." With that, he bowed slightly and strode back out the door. As soon as he was gone, the two witches burst into peals of laughter.

"Finally! Revenge on the pink toad!" Hermione cried excitedly.

"Miss Granger! I'm astounded!" She scolded, the smile still prominent in her eyes.

The bushy-haired witch giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, professor. I just really loathe that woman."

"As do I," her professor replied, her hand instinctively raising to her chest. "However, if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it and claim that you have gone mad."

Hermione smiled, grateful that her professor trusted her enough to let her see her so at-ease.

"The only question that remains is how to get out of this place," Professor McGonagall declared, her contempt for hospitals obvious in her voice. "Preferably sooner than tomorrow."

The younger witch smiled and slipped into the corridor to find a healer.

"Is everything alright, miss?" the healer asked when she entered the room.

The professor had donned her sternest expression, along with her new robes. "Yes. I want to inform you that I will be leaving today."

"But you are not well enough, miss." The healer's voice had a slight pleading note to it.

"I am quite alright," she reasoned, rising from the chair in which she was seated. Which, being a tall woman, was a grand and rather intimidating gesture.

"Are you sure, miss?"

"Yes." Her voice was firm and allowed no room for argument.

"Very well," the healer sighed, exiting the room.

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione, smiling slightly. "Am I really that intimidating?"

"When you want to be, yes," she replied, returning the smile.

The older witch shook her head and chuckled lightly. "Shall we be off?"

"We shall."

And with that, both women left without a backward glance.

Professor McGonagall was accosted by several people almost immediately upon their return to Hogwarts. She sent the reporters scurrying in all directions with a single sentence: "I do not have time to put up with you reporters, so for the time being, please shoo."

"Oh, Minerva… I'm so glad you're alright… when you disappeared… I was so worried…" Madam Hooch was saying, having been the first to recover after the abrupt departure of the reporters.

"Thank you, Rolanda, but if you wouldn't mind, I would rather chat at a more convenient time."

Madam Hooch looked slightly taken aback, but nodded and left. Several others left too, having caught on to the fact that Professor McGonagall was in no mood to put up with pleasantries.

"I'm glad you're back, Minerva," Professor Sprout began quickly. "I cast temporary protective enchantments, but, as headmistress, you're the only one who can, well, do it right."

"Thank you, Pomona. I'll get to that in a moment. How is everyone?"

Professor Sprout motioned for Professor McGonagall to follow her into the Great Hall. She led them over to the makeshift hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, you'll have to wait out here. Madam Pomfrey's orders. I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded. Once the two professors left, she silently found a seat in one corner of the hall and sighed. As she watched the remaining few people mill about, she wondered vaguely whether the world would ever return to normal.

A little while later the professors returned. Professor McGonagall's eyes held a sadness Hermione had only seen once before: after Dumbledore's death.

"Minerva," Professor Sprout began, almost in a whisper. "We've returned most of the… the dead… to their families… but we didn't know what to do with the body of You-Know-Who. What do you suggest?"

"Cremate it. Vanish the ashes. Don't give anyone anything to rally around."

Professor Sprout nodded and made her way out of the hall.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor?"

"As Professor Flitwick is still recovering, would you help me with the enchantments? The spell requires two people."

"Of course, professor."

A few minutes later, the two witches stood face to face on the Hogwarts grounds, their wands raised as if they were about to duel each other. At the professor's signal, Hermione began to mutter the incantation her professor had told her. Her wand flicked back and forth, and around them, what looked like a large bubble began to expand.

The bubble continued to expand. Suddenly, Hermine heard a shout from behind her.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

This broke the witch's concentration, and in one swift moment, the bubble-like protective enchantments came crashing down. She dropped her arms irritably to her side and turned to Harry, who was looking like a guilty puppy under the glares of the two formidable witches.

"Must you, Potter!"

"Uh… Sorry… I'll come back later…"

He turned and hurried back up to the castle.

"Sorry, professor…"

Professor McGonagall waved her pupil's apology away.

"That was enough to distract anyone. If we are fortunate, we will not be interrupted again," she said sharply.

A moment later the two witches regained their positions, looking once more as though they were about to duel. Hermione began to mutter the incantation; the bubble began to expand around them once more. It continued to grow until it surrounded the entire castle and grounds.

"Ready?" Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione nodded and planted her feet. She felt her professor let go of the enchantments and took a deep breath as she struggled to hold them up. A moment later, she felt all the strain lift from her and knew her professor had successfully secured the charm.

"There. That should hold."

"Okay."

"If I am not greatly mistaken, Potter is waiting for you."

"I'd better go find out. I'll see you later?"

The professor nodded, and Hermione hurried back toward the castle. Professor McGonagall was right: Harry was waiting just inside the doors for her.

"Sorry about that Hermione-"

"Well, now you know not to do it again. What was so important?"

"I wanted to tell you that I returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb. If all goes to plan, its power will be broken."

"Good. I've had enough of that wand for a lifetime."


	3. Chapter 3: the Trial of the Toad

_Thank you so much to everyone who followed of favorited this story, and especially to DarthXenite and SchaMG who reviewed! Y'all are awesome! As I said before, this is my first fic so please review. Thanks!_

Hermione found herself in a place that felt very familiar. She knew this place in her nightmares, but she felt she also knew it in real life. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing beside her, but didn't see her.

"Get McGonagall," she commanded.

One of the people with her disappeared and returned a moment later with the professor. He threw her at Bellatrix's feet.

She snatched the professor's arm, pulled out her knife, and began to carve something into Professor McGonagall, who cried out in pain.

Bellatrix cackled maniacally. She released the professor and shouted, "Avada kedavra!"

The professor fell limp.

"Now to find Ancient and Supreme Magik…"

Hermione awoke with a start. She had slept in her old dormitory, which was still standing with the exception of the windows. As she shook her head to rid her mind of her dreams, she noticed her stomach was fluttering with excitement, anticipation, and, though she would not admit it, a bit of nervousness over what the day held.

As she brushed her hair, she realized that today was the day when she would finally get revenge on Umbridge for what she had done.

Still smirking slightly at the thought, she made her way to the Great Hall, which, howbeit not yet fully restored, continued to serve as a meeting place for all of the castle's residents. Harry and Ron had gone to be with the Weasley family, and, though she was invited, Hermione felt she was an intruder in their grief, so she was unsure where she would stay. She had found a quiet corner in which to read her book and was engrossed in a chapter about animagi when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." The younger witch recognized the voice immediately.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall." She smiled, touched that her professor came to find her of all the people there. "How are you?"

"I am quite fine, thank you," she replied, turning to sit next to her pupil. "And you as well?"

She nodded. "Are you ready for the trial?"

Her professor took a deep breath before replying. "Almost."

"I'll be right there with you," she assured, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "You know me too well, Miss Granger."

The younger witch blushed and smiled softly at her hands. Just then, Harry and Ron burst in. The bushy-haired witch figured they must have flooed over from the Burrow where they were staying.

"Hermione! Hurry up, it's time for the trial!"

Both witches jumped to their feet and quickly glanced at each other before hurrying to the nearest fireplace and flooing to the Ministry.

Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace and hurried to catch up with her professor, banishing the soot from her robes as she went. Not long before they reached the lifts, they were joined by a pair of panting boys and a swarm of reporters. A quick glare from the professor and the four of them were alone.

"Really, Hermione, you couldn't have waited for us?"

She sighed and glanced pointedly toward her professor.

"Oh right. How are you, professor?"

"I am alright, Potter," she replied, her eyes alive with an amused twinkle.

"Here we are," Ron stated before anyone could say anything else.

"This is where my trial was," Harry commented, more to himself than his friends.

Hermione pulled him into a brief hug. "It'll be fine," she whispered before turning to her professor with a small smile.

Almost every seat was filled with witnesses or spectators, who were talking quietly among themselves. As they entered, Kingsley nodded his greeting to the four before Hermione led them to four empty seats off to his left. She glanced around and noticed many familiar faces gathered in the courtroom. Only moments after they sat, Dolores Umbridge entered and was shown to her seat by an Auror.

"We are gathered here on this fourth day of May—"

"_Hem, hem!_" Everyone recognized Umbridge's simpering cough, and, though no one had dared interrupt the court before, they were not surprised. "I believe we all know why we are here." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"—to investigate charges against Dolores Jane Umbridge," Kingsley continued as if nothing had happened. "These charges include fifty-one first-degree murders, eleven second-degree murders, ten attempted murders, and treason. Interrogators are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic; Aurthur Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement. Witnesses for the prosecution are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Minerva McGonagall..." Hermione was no longer listening. She was wondering what they would ask her when Ron nudged her.

"McGonagall's just gone up," he whispered.

She nodded, feeling her anxiety well up inside her again. Kingsley asked her professor about many things and made several notes on his paper before coming to the stunner attack.

"What happened when you tried to defend Rubeus Hagrid?"

"I was stunned and, consequently, had to spend a week in St. Mungo's."

"They gave you no warning?"

"Correct."

"How many stunners struck you?"

"I believe there were four."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

"No."

"Very well. Thank you, Ms. McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall gave a terse nod before moving back to her seat beside Hermione.

"You're up," her professor whispered, squeezing her hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Kingsley called, and the witch moved to the center of the room.

Hermione fidgeted with her sleeve as Kingsley asked her about Umbridge's time at Hogwarts. When he finished, he asked if there was anything she would like to add.

"Well, she had students hold five of their classmates while she attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on another student. And she sent two dementors to try and kill Mr. Harry Potter in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts."

Some people in the audience gasped. Kingsley nodded, made a quick note on his paper, and proceeded with his questioning. As soon as he finished, she returned to her seat between Ron and Professor McGonagall. Ron slipped his hand into hers.

Many witnesses later, Kingsley finally called for Umbridge to make her statement.

"Well," Umbridge simpered, "I'm not sure why so many people feel the need to lie to the court, but I assure you, I am innocent of the crimes they say I have committed."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Kingsley asked, "Is that all you have to say?"

"I am not guilty," Umbridge replied. "I don't see why I should say more."

"Very well. All those in favor of charging the accused with first- and second-degree murder, voulentary manslaughter, aiding and abeting, attempted murder, torture, conspiracy, solicitation, trespassing, disorderly conduct, cruelity and neglect of magical creatures, assult and battery, child abuse, kidnapping, domestic violence, blackmail, bribery, extortion, larcenry, wand theft, breach of the Statute of Secrecy, attack of Muggles, murder of Muggles, anf treason, raise your hand," Kingsley directed the Wizengamot, breathing heavily by the end.

All hands raised in favor of charging the accused.

"Very well. Aurors, will you please escort Miss Umbridge to Azkaban to carry out her 537 year sentence?" Kingsley directed. "This court is dismissed."

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, grinning broadly. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"I can't say I'm disappointed," the witch replied, looking very pleased indeed.

"I'm glad you think so, Hermione," said a voice from behind them.

She whirled around and found herself face to face with the Minister of Magic.

"Minister! I—"

He smiled and held up his hand to stop her before she could say anything. "I came to ask if you would testify at the death eaters' trial."

"Of course."

"We bloody well will!"

"Yes."

Professor McGonagall simply nodded stiffly.

"Very well. I will send an owl with the times and dates of the hearings for those we have caught. We are continuing the search for the others and will notify you of any additional gatherings."

"Thank you."

Kingsley inclined his head in a slight bow. "However, until it is safer, each of the four of you will have two Aurors near you whenever you are here. We will also station a few Aurors at the gates of Hogwarts. I hope you understand," he said. Seeing the look of confusion on Ron's face at his words "the four of you," he added, "It would not do for a member of the Golden Trio or the Headmistress of Hogwarts to survive Voldemort only to be killed by death eaters."

"We'll do our best to not be murdered, then," Harry replied, lightening the mood.

Kingsley smiled before turning and striding out of the room.

"I should hope so, Potter," Professor McGonagall remarked, looking rather amused as she rose from her seat. "Miss Granger, will you meet me in the Great Hall at 2:00 please?"

The witch nodded, and the professor swept out.

"Guys, we need to talk," Harry told Ron and Hermione once the older witch had left.

"Let's meet at Grimmauld Place tonight," Hermione suggested. "6:00?"

Her friends nodded before standing and stretching.

"That was a long trial," Harry commented. "It's already 1:30."

The witch's eyes widened. "I better go. I have to meet Professor McGonagall in half an hour. See you tonight," she called over her shoulder as she hurried from the courtroom.

Upon reaching the Atrium she was confronted with a drove of reporters, all of whom were throwing rapid-fire questions at the witch.

"Where were—"

"Why—"

"—you when—"

"How did you—"

"—a muggle-born—"

"—did you not—"

"What happened—"

"—defeat—"

"SILENCE!" she bellowed. "If you wish to speak with me, feel free to make an appointment. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going." She turned to continue on her way.

"But how—"

"What—"

"SHUT IT!" Hermione giggled to herself. She decided that there might be some perks to having an Auror escort, holding off reporters definitely being one of them. They continued until she stepped into a fireplace and clearly stated, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

While she still did not enjoy floo travel, she had become experienced enough over the years that she did not stumble as she exited. She made her way from the fireplace to the Great Hall, where she met her professor.

"Hello, professor."

"Hello, Miss Granger. I take it you have a reason for not being as early as usual?"

"Let's just say that there are certain similarities between reporters and mosquitos."

Professor McGonagall smirked slightly. "Both are blood-sucking and terribly irritating. They also have a tendency to travel in swarms."

"I'm not entirely sure which is worse."

"Nor am I. I'm assuming they wanted to know what went on last year?"

The younger witch nodded.

"Seeing as you were not here, you did not take your seventh year or your NEWTs. So, if you desire, you may return and complete your schooling this year or you may simply take your NEWTs now."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I could come back?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to!" She was practically bouncing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The professor laughed. "If only every student were this enthused. Now that I have your answer, may I ask what your plans are this summer?"

The bushy-haired witch's face darkened immediately. "I don't know." She had resorted to studying her hands to try to keep her tears from escaping her eyes in front of her mentor. "I don't even know where I'm going to stay," she worried.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" her professor inquired softly, causing Hermione to remember that no one knew about her parents yet.

"I don't feel that I can go to the Weasleys," she said, her voice trembling as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "And my parents still believe they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, a childless couple who moved to Australia. I- I modified their memories to keep them safe." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She was surprised to feel her stern professor's arms around her now sobbing form, but she soon relaxed into the comforting embrace. She hadn't felt this safe since she sent her parents away.

"You were very brave, Miss Granger. You protected your parents even though it was difficult," the older witch consoled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"If you'd like, you may stay in the castle."

Hermione pulled back to look at her professor.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

She studied her face for a moment before accepting the offer. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Could I help with the restoration?"

She nodded. "Merlin knows we need all the help we can get. In fact, we are meeting in the Entrance Hall in a few minutes. Would you care to join us?"

A grin spread across the younger witch's face as she nodded vigorously.

The professors were already gathered in the Entrance Hall when Hermione and Professor McGonagall joined them. Greetings were exchanged before everyone gathered around a pile of rubble and drew their wands, preparing to repair the hall. Jets of pale blue light shot from the wands as the group muttered the incantation. Slowly, the rubble began to rise off the floor, glowing softly at first but brightening quickly. Stones clumped back together as they rose higher and higher. A pulse of magic was felt as the stone gave one final burst of light and reunited with the ceiling. Hermione glanced around at the now smiling faces of the professors. They stood in silence for a moment before the hall erupted in a round of thunderous applause.

"Let it be known to the world that the rebuilding has begun!" someone shouted to a murmur of approval.

Just then, Hermione remembered that she was supposed to meet her friends at Grimmauld Place. She said a hasty farewell before hurrying out the door. Once she had exited the wards, she turned and disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4: Grimmauld Place

_Thanks again to everyone who read, followed, or favorited this story! Special thanks to hermin22 for reviewing!_

"'Mione, I thought you were going to be late!" Ron cried as he opened the door of Grimmauld Place for the witch.

"Hermione, _late_?" Harry asked incredulously. "Ron, that's like saying she hates books."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione cut him off.

"Would you two care to move so I can come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

The witch giggled softly before asking the question she had had since Ron's greeting.

"Why isn't the portrait screaming? You were being awfully loud for it not to be."

"Well," Harry began, looking slightly uncomfortable as he motioned for her to follow him into the sitting room. "You'll have to see..."

Hermione gasped as she entered the room. The furniture had been upended, the front of the glass cabinet had been shattered, and the books had been torn apart and their pages were strewn haphazardly around the room. The curtains were shredded and the portraits were slashed into tatters, which explained the silence.

"Is everything like this?"

"Yeah. Bloody destroyed the place, they did."

"Have you tried repairing it?"

"Yeah. I found some Muggle stuff, but it didn't work," Ron stated, gesturing to a gluey heap of glass shards in a corner of the room.

"Why didn't you use Reparo? Honestly Ron, for being considered a savior of the Wizarding World, you're really quite dim sometimes."

She drew her wand and, within the next ten minutes, she had the entire room repaired except for the portraits while Harry and Ron watched, mouths agape.

"Why didn't you fix the portraits?" Ron asked, finally regaining his speech.

Hermione slowly lowered her wand and turned to Ron. "Did you _ever_ pay attention in class, Ronald Weasley? You can't repair magical objects with Reparo."

"Oh, yeah... Right..."

She rolled her eyes. "So, Harry, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, we need to decide how much of our story to tell, and who needs to know the full story. I don't think we should tell many people about the horcruxes or the deathly hallows." Hermione and Ron nodded. "And I'd rather not talk about what happened in the forest. Or me being able to look into his mind."

"I agree," the witch began. "We need to be careful. Also, I'd, um, I'd like to leave out what happened to me at Malfoy Manor. It just makes me feel sort of unclean." Her hand had moved subconsciously to her left arm where Bellatrix had carved the word "mudblood" into her.

Harry nodded and gave her other hand a reassuring squeeze.

"And we won't say anything about Ron leaving," Harry stated, causing Ron to go a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry, guys—"

"It's okay, Ron. Just think, if you hadn't, then you probably wouldn't have been there to save my life that night."

At this, Ron's color lessened a bit. Hermione was still mad, but she decided not to say anything.

"What will we tell people instead of horcruxes?" she asked.

"Let's just say that we were looking for an object that might help us defeat Voldemort."

"And if they ask what it was?"

"The sword of Gryffindor."

"Or why we broke into Gringotts?"

"We were told it may be there."

"By whom?"

"We overheard it at Malfoy Manor."

"Why did the snatchers take us there?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Why did we go to Hogwarts if the sword was at Gringotts?"

"The sword at Gringotts was fake."

"So the sword was at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"And Voldemort found out we were there and launched an attack?"

"Yes."

"Why were we looking for the sword?"

"It was the only thing that could kill Voldemort's snake."

"How?"

"He put a protective enchantment on it so that it couldn't be killed except by something of Gryffindor's."

"Why did it have to be the sword?"

"Well, a hat's not very dangerous."

"How did we find out about the spell?"

"Dumbledore told me."

"Why would Voldemort cast it if he knew it had a weakness?"

"He didn't know."

"Why did he want to kill you?"

"There was a prophecy."

"You want to tell them about the prophecy?"

"Only that there was a child born at the end of July who he would mark as his equal and could defeat him."

"And if they ask why he marked you as his equal if that meant you could defeat him?"

"He was only told of part of the prophecy."

"Who told him of it?"

"A death eater."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"What else happened at Malfoy Manor?"

"We were locked in the cellar with Mr. Ollivander, Luna, Dean, and a goblin named Griphook until Voldemort arrived."

"Did he?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He wasn't called."

"Why not?"

"They weren't sure it was me."

"How were they not?"

"Hermione hit me with a stinging jinx before we were captured to make me less recognizable."

"They didn't notice?"

"They did."

"So why were we locked in the cellar instead of killed?"

"Voldemort wanted to kill me himself."

"Why didn't he get a chance to?"

"We escaped."

"How?"

"We were rescued."

"By whom?"

"Dobby the house elf."

"How could he apparate in and out?"

"They forgot about house elves because they considered themselves above them."

"How did Dobby find out where we were?"

"We called for him."

"Where did he take us?"

"To a safe house."

"Where was it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know where we were?"

"We apparated to and from it, so we didn't have to know the exact location."

"How did we get into Hogwarts?"

"We were helped by Aberforth Dumbledore."

"How did he get us in?"

"Through a secret passage."

"Weren't all the passages in and out of the castle closed off?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't this one?"

"No one knew about it."

"How did no one know about it?"

"No one knows all of the castle's secrets."

"Where did it lead?"

"It led to a room where almost everyone who had been rebelling was staying."

"Where was this room?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Why is that?"

"Its entrance moved."

"What was said room?"

"Just some unused classroom."

"How did no one discover it?"

"Its entrance moved."

"And what were we doing at the Lovegood home?"

"We wanted to ask about a story Luna had told us of the sword."

"Which was?"

"That it was in the Forest of Dean."

"Was it true?"

"Perhaps at one point, but not when we arrived."

"I think that story will work. Is there anyone who you think should know the real story?"

"I'd like to tell Ginny."

The others nodded.

"I think we should tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione added.

"Why McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"Because she is Headmistress of Hogwarts, she fought in the war, endured the Carrows, is the most powerful witch in the world, and was Dumbledore's right-hand woman."

"I think Hermione's right, Ron. We should tell her."

"Okay."

"Anyone else?"

"What about Kingsley?"

"Why?"

"He was in the Order and is the Minister of Magic."

"But being Minister means he would have to tell the truth."

"Good point."

"Or Mum?"

"Do you want to tell her?"

"Not really. She'd freak out."

"Neville? He did destroy a horcrux."

"Think he can handle it?"

"He changed a lot this year, Ron. So yes."

"Alright, we'll tell him. What about Luna?"

"D'you think she'd care?"

"Probably not. But do you think we should tell her anyway?"

"Sure."

"So that's Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Professor McGonagall. Anyone else?"

"I don't think so. When should we meet?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"6:00 again?"

"Yeah."

"And maybe McGonagall can re-do the Fidelius Charm?"

"I'll ask her."

"Do you think we should put one on our story as well?"

"I'm not sure that's possible, Ron. Even if it is, are you sure we would want to?"

"Well—"

Suddenly, Ron's stomach let out a rumble.

"Seeing as Ron's hungry and Hermione hasn't fixed the kitchen yet, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Somewhere Muggle so no one knows us."

"Any ideas, Hermione?"

"Well, there is Wilton's."

"Where is that?"

"In muggle London."

"Why in muggle London?"

"Because that's what you just said you wanted!"

"Okay."

Soon the trio were seated at a table in the restaurant. It was noisy enough they had no fears of being overheard. Ron didn't know what some of the menu items were, so Hermione ordered for him.

"Do you remember when you were late to Professor McGonagall's class and she threatened to transfigure you into a pocket watch and a map?" Hermione asked, settling back in her seat with a cup of tea.

"Yeah. I'm glad she didn't. I don't think Ron would have made a very accurate map."

"Hey!"

"What? You think you would have?"

"Well, not really but—"

"We could find out right now if you wanted to."

"No thanks, 'Mione."

"Let me know if you change your mind. Or really annoy me, and I might follow through on that anyhow."

"'Mione!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"Do you remember our Divination classes?"

"Yeah. Professor Trelawney is such a nut cake."

"Hermione, I don't think I ever expected to hear you say that about a professor."

"Well, she is!"

"I agree. That whole 'grim in a teacup' nonsense was ridiculous."

"And in the OWLs when Ron described the examiner in the crystal ball!"

The three broke into laughter.

"That year was wretched," Hermione commented when they had calmed down.

"Yeah. Fred and George did come up with some amazing stuff, though."

"If you mean testing their Skiving Snackboxes in first years, I disagree."

"No, I mean launching an army of unstoppable fireworks and turning a corridor into a swamp."

"Those fireworks were awesome! Umbridge's face when she tried to stun or vanish them and they blew up or multiplied!"

"And then none of the teachers would deal with them on their own and had to send for her! It was priceless!"

"You know, I think that bit of swamp Professor Flitwick left is still there."

They burst into giggles once more at the thought. Hermione was glad that even though Fred was gone, they could still laugh at what he did. It gave her hope that life would go on.

"I think I might miss Lee Jordan's Quidditch commentary at Hogwarts next year. Luna's just isn't the same."

"You're going back to Hogwarts? Since when!"

"The tea leaves didn't tell you?" She glanced at her empty tea cup and cocked her head. "It's right there, see?"

"All I see is a weird hat," Ron said, picking up her cup. "That means you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow."

The trio let out another guffaw just as their food arrived. Ron looked at him strangely, as if he didn't know what to do with it. Finally he shrugged and began to eat. Hermione chuckled before taking a bit of her food and asking if they remembered the effects of Harry's interview with the Quibbler.

"The best part was Umbridge could do nothing about it because the students were smarter than her!"

"She was a dumb toad! A fat pink flabby toad!" Ron chorused off-key.

"As much as I agree with you, your singing is painful."

"She was a dumb toad! A fat pink flabby toad!"

"I take it back. That doesn't qualify as singing."

"I like sugar mice."

"Uh, Harry?"

"I like sugar mice. Professor Flitwick gave me a box over that, remember?"

"Oh yeah! And Professor Sprout gave you twenty points for passing her a watering can!"

Laughter rang out once more. Hermione was beaming; she had missed having a good time with her friends, even if it meant having to put up with Ron's screeching.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Tales

**_Hi y'all! Hope you're all faring alright in these strange times. Thank you to everyone who read, followed, or favorited this story, and especially to DarthXenite and my guest reviewer. Y'all are great!_**

Hermione was in high spirits when she awoke the next morning. The war was over, Dolores Umbridge was in Azkaban, and she got to return to school at Hogwarts. For the first time in a while, she was practically skipping as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was the first person down this morning, so she took a seat at the newly repaired table and pulled out a book. Before long, she was joined by Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I trust you slept well."

She nodded. "And you as well, professor?"

She, too, nodded and sat down next to Hermione.

"How did your meeting with Messrs. Potter and Weasley go?"

"Quite well, actually. There's something I'm supposed to ask you about."

The professor's eyebrows raised.

"Well, two things. First, could you help us recast the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place?" Professor McGonagall nodded. "And would you be willing to come to a meeting there tonight?"

"Why?"

"There's something we need to tell you," the younger witch explained cryptically.

Her professor nodded again, and, though she was prevented from asking any more by the arrival of the mail, she exchanged a glance with Hermione, leading the witch to know that her professor understood. There were not many owls, but the sight still made Hermione smile. Most of the owls went to the other professors, who had trickled in while the two witches had been talking, but two owls landed in front of her. She quickly grabbed the letters and tore the first one open. It was a reporter's request to meet with her. She tossed it aside. The other letter informed her that there would be a trial for all the death eaters the day after tomorrow. Glancing up at her professor, she saw that she had an identical envelope.

"The death eater trial?" Hermione asked, nodding to the letter.

"Yes. Thankfully it's not tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We're holding a memorial service here for those who died in the battle."

"Oh."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Would you be willing to give a talk?"

"I... yes."

"Thank you."

"Are we continuing the restoration today?" she asked, changing the subject to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Yes. We should have a few people joining us. As soon as everyone is finished with breakfast we'll begin."

Soon everyone was gathered in the entrance hall. Hermione looked around and noticed that many people had come to help with the restoration. In fact, there were over a hundred people there. As the clock struck nine, Professor McGonagall ascended a little way up the stairs and turned to face the crowd.

"Good morning, everyone," she began, bringing the hall to silence. "Thank you all for coming today. We will be splitting into groups and restoring different parts of the castle. Each group will have the guidance of a professor, so we all will know what to do. Madam Hooch will take a group to restore the Quidditch Pitch; Professor Sprout, the greenhouses; Professor Flitwick will help the group in the courtyard; Madam Pomfrey will head to the hospital wing; I will take the Great Hall; and Professors Sinstra, Slughorn, Babbling, and Vector will roam the halls to help with repairs to the corridors. Does everyone understand what to do? Very well. We'll meet back at the Great Hall for lunch. Let us get to work."

The crowd began to gather into groups. Each professor headed to their assigned area with their groups, and everyone else bagan milling about, repairing walls and windows. Hermione followed Professor McGonagall's group to the great hall.

"First things first," the professor began to her group, "we need to get all the ruble to the center of the hall." As she spoke, she levitated the tables so people could under them. The group spread out, levitating, summoning, or pushing the rubble until it was in a single heap.

"Now," she continued, setting the tables down off to the sides, "everyone will please point their wands at the stones and we will repeat the incantation until the repair is finished. Ready?"

Everyone nodded and began to murmur the incantation. Stones began clumping together and rising. As the glow surrounding the stones strengthened, they began to reconnect with the walls and ceiling. Finally, in a bright pulse of light, the repairs were complete.

Someone began to applaud, and soon the whole hall was filled with the noise.

"Thank you for your help," Professor McGonagall called when the noise began to die down. "I am sure there is still plenty to be done in the corridors, and I would be grateful for your help."

The group began to disperse into the halls, but before Hermione made it to the doors, her professor called, "Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor?"

"Would you mind helping me restore the charm on the ceiling?"

"Of course not. What do I need to do?"

"If you would stand across from me, please. Then wave your wand back and forth, rising slowly, and think hard about what you want the charm to do, we should be able to replace it."

Hermione nodded and followed her professor's directions. When they finished, she glanced up at the ceiling. It looked no different.

"Hogwarts has to finish the charm," Professor McGonagall stated, following Hermione's gaze. "So, I noticed the library was damaged in the battle. Would-"

"Of course! I'll head up there now."

Hermione heard her professor chuckling softly behind her as she took off up the stairs to the library. When she burst through the doors with a loud crash, she was very grateful Madam Pince was elsewhere. She had been wounded in the battle and was still recovering in St. Mungo's. She glanced around and noticed Professor McGonagall was right. It looked as though someone had used multiple blasting spells on the shelves. Which, she reasoned, they probably had.

Sighing, she drew her wand and began to repair the books. The pages fluttering together reminded her of a kaleidoscope of butterflies. As she repaired the books, she realized there were still a few she had not read. She resolved to read them when she returned.

The towers of books around the witch continued to grow until, finally, the shelves lay bare. They were, however, still broken.

"Reparo," Hermione commanded and the shelves snapped back into place.

The witch then looked from the piles of books, to the shelves, and back. She knew the simplicity of returning books to where they belong, but completely reshelving them was another thing altogether. As far as she knew, there was no spell for reshelving books, especially not on this large a scale.

Hermione groaned. She knew what she wanted to do, she just didn't know if it was possible. She had invented two spells before, but nothing like this. She turned to the pile nearest her.

"Return," she directed the books. Nothing happened for a moment, but as Hermione was beginning to think it hadn't worked, the whole stack blew up. She brushed a few paper fragments from her shoulder and turned to mend the books for a second time.

"Étagère," she tried. The books caught on fire. Hermione barely had time to react before several jets of light shot from the burning paper and towards her. She ducked just before they hit her, so collided with each other in a shower of sparks instead. "Looks like I managed to trigger one of Madam Pince's jinxes," she muttered as she attempted to fix the books again. Soon, they were stacked once more.

"Shelve," she commanded. This time, the pile merely toppled over. After righting it, she tried again, flicking her wand in the direction of the shelves. "Shelve." The books launched themselves at the bookshelf, collided with it, and fell in a heap on the floor. She tilted her head. She was getting closer. "Shelve," she ordered, slowly moving her wand from pointing at the pile to pointing at the shelf. The books rose, glowing softly with a purple light stemming back to Hermione's wand, spread out, and slid themselves into place.

Hermione rushed over to the shelf and checked where the books had positioned themselves. To her surprise, they were in the right place. She took a step back and pointed her wand at the remaining stacks of books.

"Shelve."

All of the books rose, each still at the end of a purple thread of light, and began to drift around the library. They sorted themselves as they floated toward their shelves on every side of Hermione. Finally, as the last book slid into place, the witch ran her finger along the spines.

Suddenly, she heard a small cough from behind her. She whirled around to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"Time for lunch, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and followed her professor back to the great hall.

"Did you create that spell?"

The younger witch blushed and nodded.

Professor McGonagall's eyes sparkled. "Well done."

"Thanks," she mumbled, her cheeks growing even redder at the rare praise.

The professor nodded cordially before heading for the head table. They were using more than one table today because of how many people had come, and both witches knew they couldn't be seen sitting together.

Hermione dished herself a little food, knowing she was due at Grimmauld Place very soon. The trio had agreed to meet there after lunch to repair everything before the meeting that evening.

She ate quickly and was soon hurring across the grounds to the gates of Hogwarts. Once she had passed them, she turned and apparated to the house, where she knocked briskly on the door.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted as he opened it.

"Hello, Harry," she replied as she moved through the doorway and shut the door behind her. "I assume Ron's not here yet."

"No. So, where should we start?"

"I think we should start with the kitchen."

"Okay."

The kitchen was just as damaged as the sitting room had been. Everything was strewn around, and several things were broken. The dishware was shattered and tossed haphazardly around the room. Hermione groaned.

"Repairo," she commanded, guiding her wand around the room. Plates began flying back together. The pots and pans began to un-dent, and the table snapped back to one piece. She ducked as some flatware flew past and into a newly-repaired drawer.

The cabinet doors had just replaced themselves on their hinges when Ron arrived.

"Oh good. Look who finally decided to put in an appearance. Wanted to wait until the work was done, perhaps?"

"'Mione! Would I do that?"

"Yes."

"What next?" Harry asked to deter any further argument.

"You two go upstairs," Hermione directed. "I'm going to help Kreacher fix dinner."

Harry nodded and called, "Kreacher?"

A few seconds and a small pop later, an old house-elf appeared in front of them.

"What can Kreacher do for Master?" he rasped.

"Would you mind cooking something for us and a few guests tonight?"

"Of course, Master. Kreacher will do so straight away."

"Kreacher," Hermione began before the house-elf could reach the kitchen, "may I help you cook dinner?"

"It is not the muggle-born's job to cook dinner."

"I know, but I want to help."

He snorted. "If the muggle-born must."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Hermione replied, following him into the kitchen. "What would you like me to do?"

"The muggle-born is asking Kreacher?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, Kreacher. I want you to tell me how I can help."

"Miss Hermione could start cutting the carrots and celery."

"Of course," smiled Hermione. Kreacher had used her name! She pulled out a knife and, before long, it was cutting away at the vegetables.

"Now would Miss Hermione go get some rosemary and basil?"

"Sure, Kreacher. I'll be right back."

Hermione made her way back outside where she apparated to a dark alley near a muggle supermarket. She made her way out into the street and over to the store.

"I wonder whether he wanted fresh or dried," the witch muttered when she saw the wide selection of herbs. She decided to bring both.

Before approaching the checkout counter, Hermione groped in her bag for the muggle money she carried with her. In a moment, she was headed back down the alley.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted dried or fresh," Hermione stated as she handed her purchase to Kreacher, "so I brought both."

The house-elf nodded, his ears flopping, and added some of both sorts to the dish. He then set it in the oven and turned to Hermione.

"That will cook for an hour. Does Miss Hermione want to help Kreacher with the table?"

"Sure."

"Will Miss Hermione clean it off while Kreacher fetches the dishes?"

Hermione nodded. "Scourgify."

The last remnants of grime were clearing when the dishes came floating in at Kreacher's command.

"How many guests are Master and Miss Hermione having?"

"There will be four more of us."

Kreacher snapped his fingers and another set of dishes glided over to the table. They arranged themselves into seven place settings, and then were joined by the flatware.

Then, the oven dinged. Kreacher slouched back to the kitchen to pull the steak and kidney pie before it burnt.

"Just as I promised, Miss Hermione. A steak and kidney pie for you when you returned."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Kreacher."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing the witch to jump.

"Do you need any more help?"

"No, Miss Hermione."

She nodded and hurried up the stairs to answer the door, shouting "Harry! Ron!" The sound of footsteps above her alerted her to her friends' scurry, but she didn't wait for their arrival to open the door.

"Hello, professor," Hermione greeted, allowing Professor McGonagall to pass her into the entryway.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. How are you?"

"I'm fine, professor, and you?"

"I am well. It's oddly quiet. If I may, what happened to the portrait of Mrs. Black?"

"This place was a bit of a disaster. We accidently showed Yaxley how to get here last year, and he destroyed everything a bit, to put it lightly."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"We'll be dining shortly."

"Alright," the professor stated, striding off down the hall.

At that moment, Harry and Ron came puffing up.

"Go sit with Professor McGonagall," Hermione commanded.

"Why us?" Ron whined.

"Because I have to get the door and it's impolite to leave your guests alone, now go."

They scurried off before another knock. Neville and Luna exchanged hugs with Hermione before she sent them to the dining room with a knowing smile.

Finally, Ginny arrived, and the two witches went to join the guests at the table.

Conversation was, admittedly, a little stiff, most likely because everyone but Luna and Hermione was still nervous around their stern professor. Because of this, Hermione got everyone into the sitting room as quickly as possible.

"Harry, Ron and I have something we need to tell you," she began once everyone was seated. Ginny was leaning forward in her seat, Neville was watching Hermione intently, Professor McGonagall had raised her eyebrows, and Luna was staring off into space, humming, and twirling a lock of her golden hair around her finger. "We wanted to tell you what we've actually been doing this past year. It's only fair to you after all you've been through. Harry, do you want to start?"

And so he began to tell their story, starting in their sixth year when Dumbledore was giving him lessons and showing him the memories. He told them about what really happened the night Dumbledore died, and that Draco Malfoy was ordered to do it. Slowly, he made his way through the horcrux hunt, with Ron and Hermione adding details in some places. The witch saw her friends exchange a glance when they reached the part where Ron left, and Ron gave him a minuscule nod before looking down at his hands, his ears turning bright red. Harry told about Ron leaving and returning and the visit to Godric's Hollow. He then gave Hermione the same look he gave Ron. She nodded and took over the story, telling how they were captured by snatchers and she shot a stinging jinx at Harry. She took a deep breath before recounting the events at Malfoy Manor, including her torture and how Draco Malfoy saved Harry's life. Once she finished, Harry picked back up with what happened in the cellar as well as their rescue.

Ron had moved over to comfort Hermione, Ginny and Neville were staring blankly at the trio, Luna seemed to be looking through them, and Professor McGonagall's expression was one of immense horror.

Meanwhile, Harry continued their story with their break-in at Gringotts, and the ride on a dragon to escape. He told about their arrival in Hogsmeade, how Aberforth saved them (again) and got them into Hogwarts. He told about the Battle of Hogwarts, including Snape's memories and the forest. When he finished, there was silence. Silence so complete, Hermione wondered if everyone could hear the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was deafening.

"So that's why you told me to kill the snake," Neville said finally.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you, Harry," Ginny sighed, somewhat irritably.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Hermione turned. "Why are you apologizing? We did what we had to. We didn't have time to decide wrong and right. We just tried to out-survive the horcruxes. We did." She wanted to add that they won, but she could not. They did technically win, but at what cost? Could it truly be winning or losing after that?

"I see what she meant," Luna began. "You were very gallant. The sorting hat was right to place you in Gryffindor."

Harry smiled. He was obviously not as baffled by Luna's words as Hermione was. She resolved to ask him about it later.

"Thanks, Luna."

"Perhaps gallant was too weak a word."

Hermione's head snapped toward her professor, her confusion growing as Harry blushed.

"Can we replace the Fidelius charm now?" Ron asked. Hermione figured he was either trying to keep everyone from seeing Harry's blush or otherwise was simply oblivious. Most likely the latter.

"Yes. Who is to be the secret keeper?" asked a slightly amused-looking Professor McGonagall.

The trio exchanged a look. They had forgotten to decide that. Suddenly, Harry piped up, "Either Hermione or, um, you, professor."

Both witches looked at Harry, surprised, before turning to each other. It was decided in an unspoken conversation that it would be Hermione.

Soon, the charm was completed. After being reminded of the location, Ginny, Neville, and Luna exchanged a hasty farewell with their friends in the presence of the professor and scurried out the door.

"Potter, Weasley, I have something to ask you."

The boys exchanged a furtive glance and, their heads slumped slightly, turned to Professor McGonagall.

"You needn't look so worried. I merely wished to ask if you want to return to Hogwarts this coming year."

"It's going to be fixed by then?"

"Oh ye of little faith, Weasley."

"Thank you for the offer, professor, but I've already submitted my application to the Auror academy."

"You _what_!"

"Oh," said Harry sheepishly, "sorry. I forgot to tell you, Hermione. I only submitted it earlier today."

She glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks, professor, but I'm going to turn you down, too."

"Alright. Well then, would each of you at least be willing to speak at the memorial we are hosting at Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Yes," Harry replied immediately, and after a moment, Ron nodded.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said, and after nodding a curt goodbye, she strode out the door into the night, followed, not long after, by the trio.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Almost immediately after entering the castle, she was enveloped in a tight hug, which she returned after realizing the one giving it was her professor.

"Oh, Hermione, you went through so much…"

The younger witch's only response was to hold on tighter. She felt Professor McGonagall start to stroke her hair and fought to hold in her tears.

"I'm so proud of you," the professor whispered as she pulled back. Hermione managed a weak smile.

They remained like that for a moment before the professor sighed, "We should get to bed."

Her pupil reluctantly nodded.

"Goodnight, professor."

"Goodnight, dear."


	6. Chapter 6: A Third Prophecy

_**Thanks to hermin22 for reviewing! Hope y'all are holding up alright!**_

Hermione awoke so late the next morning that she missed breakfast. She had the strange feeling something was different today, but she couldn't tell what. Pushing the thought aside, she yanked on her robes and tamed her hair into something manageable before scurrying out of the Gryffindor dorms to find the professors. On her way, she met Professor Trelawney, who looked slightly ill. She didn't seem to see Hermione, even though she was standing right in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

No response.

"Professor?"

When the professor spoke, her voice was booming, but raspy. She didn't sound like herself at all. Even Hermione could tell she wasn't faking this time.

"She will rise again... she will return with the blood of the son of those she maddened... but she will only be defeated by she whom she tortured... she whom she most despises... she will return stronger and more terrible than her master..."

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. Professor Trelawney made a noise like she was coughing up a hairball before becoming herself again. It was clear she didn't remember anything she said.

"Can I help you with something, dear?"

"Uh, no, thanks," she replied before running off down the hall. She had to find Professor McGonagall! As she ran past a window, she spotted white chairs out on the grounds. The memorial! She flew down the stairs, jumping the trick step as she went. She almost collided with a suit of armor as she hurled out the front door. Sure enough, there was her professor.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Of course. Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione glanced around, checking to see if anyone else was listening before speaking. "Professor, there's been another prophecy."

"What?"

"I met Professor Trelawney on my way down." She glanced around again. "She said this-"

Professor McGonagall held up her hand to stop Hermione. She turned and started striding back toward the castle, with Hermione hurrying along beside her.

Next thing she knew, they were standing in front of the stone gargoyle that was the guard for the head's office.

"Ginger newts."

The gargoyle turned, revealing a revolving spiral stone staircase. The witches stepped on.

When they reached the office, the doors swung open for the headmistress. She swept in, made her way over to her desk and sat down.

"Alright. What did she say?" she asked, picking up a quill.

"She will rise again

She will return with the blood of the son of those she maddened

But she will only be defeated by she whom she tortured

She whom she most despises

She will return stronger and more terrible than her master."

Professor McGonagall was slightly pale. Her breathing was rapid and her lips were thin.

"What does it mean?" the younger witch asked, her hands still shaking.

"I'm not sure," she replied, the surprise fading from her eyes and a steely determination replacing it. "Alright. How can we figure this out?" the professor asked, to no one in particular. The portrait of Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand to stop him. "No, Albus. This is no longer your time. It's our turn now."

"But Minerva—"

"No."

He hung his head and slunk out the side of his portrait. It was apparent to Hermione that her professor hadn't forgiven Dumbledore for how he used Harry yet.

Hermione started pacing. After a moment, she got an idea. "Let's look at it line by line," she suggested. "That's what we did with the riddle from the Triwizard Tournament."

"Alright. She will rise again."

"Who?"

"I do not know."

"Does 'rise again' mean 'come back to life?'"

"Perhaps."

"She will return with the blood of the son of those she maddened."

"A wizard whose parents were tortured to insanity."

"Neville?"

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"And whoever this is would use Neville's blood to return to a body like Voldemort used Harry's."

The professor nodded again.

Hermione flopped down and buried her face in her hands.

"'She' refers to Bellatrix Lestrange."

The younger witch's head snapped up as her professor spoke.

"It was she who tortured Neville's parents."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"But she will only be defeated by she whom she tortured," continued Professor McGonagall.

"That could be quite a few people."

"She whom she most despises."

"That would probably refer to a muggle-born, but in this case it would have to be one witch in particular."

Her professor's breathing quickened again.

"Are you alright?"

The older witch nodded slightly as she rose from her seat and came around to the other side of her desk next to her pupil.

"Hermione... It refers to you."

She closed her eyes. She knew her professor was right, but the thought scared her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"She must have a horcrux. That's the only way she could not be dead."

"Yes."

"We have to find it," she stated, opening her eyes.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"We also should try to protect Neville."

"I will ask Professor Sprout if she minds having an apprentice."

Suddenly the clock struck ten.

"We must go. The memorial begins in an hour."

"Okay."

Hermione left her professor to finish preparations for the memorial and hurried back to the Gryffindor tower. She needed to get ready.

Half an hour later, Hermione headed for the grounds. She had changed into a black dress, and had pulled her hair back into a low bun. She took a deep breath before finding a seat on the front row. She didn't have the energy to talk with anyone at the moment.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming," Kingsley greeted as he stepped up to the front of the crowd. It looked to Hermione like half the Wizarding World had come to the memorial today. The centaurs and murpeople were gathered at the edges, and some of the house elves looked quite uncomfortable to be seated with wizards and witches rather than serving them. Kreacher sat proudly upon his chair wearing a pristine white dish towel and Regulus's locket.

"We have gathered here today to remember what happened here not a week ago. Here, in this place, Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. It is a time to remember victory but it is also a time to remember the sacrifice made by all those who fought to protect, not only Hogwarts, but the values of freedom and honesty and goodness. To them, I say thank you. Thank you for giving us hope, and for putting a light at the end of our tunnels. I would also like to thank those who fought for us. Everyone who was at the Battle of Hogwarts, please stand." Hermione looked around at the people rising from their seats. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as the grounds rang with the loudest applause she had ever heard. "Thank you. We all lost someone in this war, but because of that, we have hope for a better tomorrow. Thank you." With that, Kingsley came and sat back down on the front row. Applause rang once more.

Then Harry rose to give his speech. Hermione could tell he had been crying. "Less than a week ago, Hogwarts fought the largest battle in its history. Countless of you were there that night fighting alongside people you may not have even known for the safety of the Wizarding World. For that I would like to say thank you to all of you who are here, but more importantly I would like to thank the ones who aren't here. The ones who gave their lives so the rest of us could keep on living in a better world. A lot of us lost people in that fight, people whom we loved dearly. I know I have lost many to the cruelty of Voldemort and his followers. My story is well known, throughout our world I am known as the Boy Who Lived or the Boy Who Defeated the Evilest Wizard of All Time, but I could not have done any of that without all of you. I wish I had time to thank each and every one of you personally tonight, but instead I must settle for this. Thank you to each and every person who helped in this fight. Thank you to those who lost someone. Thank you to everyone who's here today. But, above all, thank you to those who gave their lives so we could be free from fear and mistrust, oppression and hate. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley…" Harry brought his hand to his mouth to cover a sob. "Far too many people died in this fight, but as long as even one person remembers, they live on. Thank you."

Harry sat down to thunderous applause. Most of the audience was crying as Ron stood to speak.

"This was probably the worst day ever. My brother, Fred, died. I miss him so much. Every memory of him is a painful reminder of what we all sacrificed to win this war. But it's over now, and we'll learn to live with our grief one day. One day, things might just get back to what we call 'normal.' It's a long and winding road, but with our friends by our sides, we'll make it. Thank you."

Hermione stood up. She took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her eyes, cleared her throat, and turned to face the audience.

"Thank you all for coming today. Every face in this audience is a living reminder of what we fought to protect. We all carry a piece of the war in us: our sadness, grief for the ones we've lost, and for the ones who have lost. But we're here, now, together, and that's what matters. I remember when Professor Dumbledore told us that we are only as strong as we are united, and as weak as we are divided. Over the course of the past few years, we proved time and time again just how strong we can be. We were strong enough to take on the most powerful force of darkness our world has ever seen, and win. We were united by a hope for peace, for toleration, for a world for our families that was free from fear. When we faced the choice between doing what is right or is easy, we chose right. We chose to stand up for each other, and for our world. So, yes, we have lost in this war, but we have given everyone a future. In the name of the friends and family we lost, let's make that future a good one. Thank you.

Hermione took her seat again, and her tears began to fall.

"Today," Professor McGonagall began, speaking very slowly and enunciating every word, "is a day of memorial. For a long time, a dark force held a strong place in our world. Because of this our world was brought devastation, death, and despair. However, to conflict this evil was the good—the brave, the hopeful, the strong," she paused. "Today, we are here to remember those who gave all they could to fight for this good, especially those who lost their lives on these grounds." She paused for another moment. "This beautiful place," she opened her arms gesturing to the Hogwarts grounds causing a few heads to turn to get a glimpse of the castle, "has been a safe haven, a home to so many people. Just one week ago it was practically destroyed. The strong columns, the walls that hold so many memories, brought to ruin. In those moments of battle this fortress of good fell. We lost those dearest to us—brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, mentors, teachers, students, coworkers, friends," the professor continued, slowly allowing each title to sink in. "All had their own qualities that made them stand so dear to us. All were unique, but they all had one thing in common. They wanted to make this world a better place. Now, look at this castle," Professor McGonagall directed, "almost rebuilt. Although sadness remains in our hearts, this is a symbol of what is to come—the good that is to come. As hard as it is to believe after all these years of struggle, this battle has been won. This battle is over. All these loved ones, their efforts were not in vain. Today, although we mourn those we lost, let us not forget what they left us. They left us tomorrow. Let us take today to celebrate their lives—their talents, their dedication, their love. This is a day to remember them all—the kind, caring¸ and gentle, the hardworking and strong, the loving, the humorous, the intelligent, the dedicated, the wise, the loyal, and the brave. Their memories will forever be in our hearts and their sacrifice honored as we take hold of tomorrow—the tomorrow that they gave us." She bowed her head slightly to signify her being finished.

As the audience applauded, Kingsley stepped up to join the professor.

"Today, we would like to dedicate a monument to those who gave themselves for our tomorrow," Kingsley proclaimed. Professor McGonagall drew her wand as he spoke, casting a spell to reveal a square marble monument with a sculpture of a Phoenix on top.

"This will stand as a testament to all that was done to give us freedom. Those who died will never be forgotten."

"And thank you, to all of you. Together, we have won back today..."

"And gained tomorrow," Professor McGonagall finished.

Hermione was crying furiously. Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks, and Ron's eyes shone. The audience rose as one to a standing ovation, and Hermione knew she had never clapped harder in her life.

Then Kingsley pulled the professor into a hug, and the noise surged. Everyone was clapping and crying, and yet still managing to smile slightly.

As the two sat back down, the audience began to disperse, talking amongst themselves. Some made their way over to the monument.

Hermione caught her professor's eye for only a second before she was whisked off into the crowd. Everyone seemed to want to talk to the five speakers.

"Thank you so much!" the tearful witch nearest Hermione wailed.

"I was just doing my part," Hermione replied.

"You saved us all!" someone else cried.

"I couldn't have done it alone."

"How can I thank you enough?" asked a wizard Hermione recognized as Xenophilus Lovegood. He leaned toward Hermione and added, "And I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's alright, sir. I understand," Hermione replied.

He hugged her quickly and turned away.

"You're our savior!" the next wizard exclaimed.

"How did a muggle-born like yourself do it?"

"Thank you so much!"

"Can I have your autograph?" a young witch asked.

"Of course. What's your name?" Hermione asked, bending down to sign her paper.

"Lily," the girl replied.

"What a pretty name! Lily, if you ever have any questions, owl me and I would be more than happy to answer them."

"Really?"

"Really," Hermione assured, hoping she could inspire this little witch as Professor McGonagall had inspired her.

"Thank you!" Lily cried, rushing forward and hugging her.

Hermione laughed and returned the embrace. As Lily walked away, hand-in-hand with her mother, Hermione sighed. _This _was what they had fought for.

"Thank you!" another person exclaimed tearfully.

"You're our hero!"

"How can I ever thank you!"

Finally, after what felt like hours, the guests had left.

"That was beautiful, Hermione, just beautiful," Mrs. Weasley commented tearfully as she made her way to the younger witch and embraced her.

"Yes, definitely," Mr. Weasley assured.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered. Right now, she wanted to be alone.

After hugging Ginny, she slipped away from her friends and over to the new monument. Names of those who died fighting Voldemort were running around the sides, etched in gold and separated by year.

Hermione traced her finger down the list, eventually coming to a section labeled "Battle of Hogwarts." She recognized almost all the names.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She turned and saw Harry standing beside her, his eyes swimming.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned, burying her face in his shoulder. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair as she cried.

A while later, she pulled away, giving the bespectacled boy a tight smile. He tried to return it, but failed miserably.

"I feel like it's all my fault that they're dead, Hermione."

"I feel the same way, but we can't beleive that. Without you, Voldemort would still be out there killing people. You saved everyone."

"But there's nothing left. All my family is dead, and we've lost so many others…"

"I know, Harry. But you have the Weasleys, and you have me."

"Thanks. That means a lot..."

Harry pulled her back into his arms once more. Both were crying, but taking comfort from the other's presence.

"I should head back to the Burrow, before Mrs. Weasley goes mad looking for me."

Hermione nodded and gave her friend's hand a squeeze. She watched him walk to the gates and disapparate before turning back to the monument. She drew her wand and conjured a wreath of white lilies that she left at the base before turning back to the castle.

She wound her way along the corridors allowing herself to be guided by memories, but when she wandered into the charms corridor, she encountered Peeves. He was holding a few sticks.

"Does little Hermy Grunge have something on her mind?"

He started throwing sticks at her, laughing when she scolded him. When one hit her left arm, she screamed, causing Peeves to guffaw and drift on down the corridor.

She watched him go before grabbing her arm. It was throbbing painfully. She knew that her wound would never heal because of the dark magic in Bellatrix's knife... Her knife! That's it! She turned, still clutching her arm, and ran to find Professor McGonagall for the second time that day.

She raced through almost every corridor in the school before she found her.

"Professor!"

"What is it, Miss Granger? Are you alright?"

"I know what her horcrux is."

"Oh?"

"It's her knife. The one—"

"I know the one of which you speak."

"It's on the beach at Shell Cottage. We left it there after we escaped from Malfoy Manor. We have to get it before they do."

"We will go the day after tomorrow. It is too late now."

"What if I were to go tomorrow before the trial?"

"No. It will not be easy to find, as horcruxes cannot be summoned. Also, you are not going alone. I fear we may get company."

"Okay."

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings. The letter the owl was bearing was for the professor. As she read, her lips thinned. When she finished, her eyes closed.

"Professor?"

"Change of plans. We are going tomorrow."

"But the trial?"

Her eyes blinked open as she shook her head.

"There are more pressing matters." In response to Hermione's questioning look, she added, "Rodolphus Lestrange has escaped."


	7. Chapter 7: Shell Cottage

_I apologize for getting my chapters in the wrong order the first time I posted this, but here it is. If any characters are too OOC, please let me know. Thanks!_

* * *

The sun had barely climbed above the horizon when two witches apparated with a crack on a lonely stretch of beach outside Shell Cottage. Wands raised, they surveyed the surrounding area for any signs of death eaters. When they found none, they began to pace the beach looking for the knife of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione's thoughts were whirling. Last time she had been here, someone had died. That seemed a pretty poor omen. She pushed the thought aside and continued her search. A few minutes later, she came upon a slightly raised bit of sand. She bent down and started to remove the sand using magic. Suddenly, she was blasted backwards.

She landed with a thud a few feet away. Wiping a few stray grains of sand from her face, she became aware that there was an anti-apparition charm over the area, which puzzled her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

They were also surrounded by death eaters. That explained the charm.

"Avada Kedavra!"

This one was sent toward Hermione. She rolled out of the way just in time and thanked her lucky stars for the reflexes she developed over her year on the run.

"Bloody," she muttered as she yanked herself to her feet. She glanced around just in time to dodge two more killing curses and a Cruciatus curse.

"Protego!" she shouted as more curses approached. They passed right through her shield and narrowly missed her. That abruptly reminded her shields didn't block unforgivable curses.

"Crucio!"

Hermione did the first thing that came to mind: she sent a stunning spell at it. The two spells collided and flashed briefly before disappearing.

"Stupify!" she cried desperately as another killing curse shot at her. She took a step back from the advancing death eaters, many of whom were preparing to fire more spells. Her heart was pounding.

"Confringo!"

When the witch struck the blasting curse with her stunning spell, it exploded, forcing her back even further. The death eaters didn't seem bothered by the blast. They just continued to fire at Hermione.

"Stupify!" She didn't have enough time to fight back, so she did the best she could to block the curses. As the death eaters forced her back further, she backed into something. Someone, rather. She risked a quick glance behind her.

"Crucio!"

Behind her, her professor was deflecting spells and fighting back with her own so quickly it resembled a dance. There were several stunned death eaters on the ground. Suddenly, she felt a pain like a thousand white-hot knives pummeling her whole body. It took every ounce of self-control to not scream. Just as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. Hermione hurriedly looked up from her position on the sand in time to see several death eaters blasted back. Her attacker was already on the ground.

She scrambled to her feet, and as she did a jet of green light grazed past her ear.

"Run!"

She glanced at her professor for a split second before dashing off through the gap in the circle her professor just created.

Abruptly, she found herself flung to the ground again. She had tripped over the hole she had been digging earlier.

"Crucio!"

The curses began to rain down again as the death eaters raised themselves from the sand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She felt a hand on her wrist pulling her out of the way, and the next thing she knew, she was on her feet. She began to run toward the edge of the anti-apparition charm when she stopped dead. More death eaters were arriving. Hermione sighed. There was no way they were going to get out of this alive. She planted her feet and raised her wand. If they were going down, they were going to take some death eaters with them.

"Stupify!"

Already the two witches were back-to-back. Hermione took a steadying breath as the death eaters continued to approach.

"Crucio!"

Her wand snapped back and forth, deflecting spells as quickly as she could. Even so, she could not fire any of her own.

"Stupify!"

The witch felt herself beginning to tire. She was unsure how much longer she could go on.

"Confringo!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Just then, the air around them seemed as if it were glowing. Hermione felt powerful magic crackle and realized the anti-apparition charm had fallen thanks to her professor. However, the curses were coming too quickly for them to leave. If they tried now, they would be struck dead.

"Stupify!"

Even with the chance of apparition, she still had little hope they would make it out. There were simply too many death eaters and too few of them.

"Crucio!"

"Stupify!"

Her breathing was heavy and she was tired. She could feel the wind beginning to pick up.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupify!"

The wind continued to grow stronger. She could see sand flying around the death eaters.

"Incarcerous!"

This spell hit its target, and the next moment Hermione lay bound and gagged on the ground. Her heart was racing wildly, for now she had no way to defend herself. The breeze grew to be similar to a hurricane with the witches standing in the eye. The death eaters were so caught up with the wind and flying sand they stopped firing curses. Suddenly, she realized that her professor was causing it. She smiled slightly and could not help but question the statement that Dumbledore had no equal.

She felt a hand on her arm, then a tug of apparition, and she was lying in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Her professor knelt down next to her and tried to remove her bonds, but they wouldn't come loose.

"Curses," the professor muttered under her breath, recognition growing in her eyes. Hermione began to feel the ropes twisting, and felt the heat the rough rubbing produced.

Professor McGonagall drew her wand and levitated Hermione in front of her as she ran into the deserted castle.

"Ginger newt."

The bushy-haired witch's wrists were beginning to hurt as her bonds rubbed them raw. Next thing she knew, she was moaning softly and the first drops of blood hit the floor. She was barely aware of the frantic energy of her professor because of the worsening pain.

A moment later, her bindings vanished.

"Are you alright?" her professor asked.

"I am now. What about you?"

"I'm fine." She gently took her pupil's extremities and healed them before pulling her into a quick hug.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked, "How did you know they'd be there?"

"My dear, I've lived through three wars. I have seen a thing or two. Besides, with no one home at Shell Cottage and the Aurors all occupied with the trial, there was little chance they would be caught."

"But they were. And we still failed."

"In the sense you mean, perhaps. But in so many others, no."

"How so?"

"We now know much more than we did."

"What about the knife?"

"We'll get it another way. Besides, it is not as if they need it to bring her back. We are no worse off than we were."

The younger witch sighed. "We're in for another war, aren't we?" she stated.

"I'm afraid so."

"I should tell the boys."

The professor's eyebrows raised, but before she could ask anything, there was a knock at the door. Soon the room was filled with a rather frenetic Professor Sprout.

"The trial is over already?"

"Already? It lasted for _six hours_! Where were you two? You had us worried sick! All anyone knew is Kingsley said you told him you wouldn't be able to make it today."

Hermione glanced at Professor McGonagall, and, in the look the witches shared, she knew her professor would be the one to explain.

"Before I begin, perhaps Miss Granger would like to invite her friends to join us?"

"Yes, yes, good idea. I do not envy you though, Miss Granger, as your friends, and especially Mr. Weasley, were quite upset at not being informed."

"Thank you for the warning, professor," she replied. She was nervous to see Harry and Ron for that very reason, but was grateful for Professor McGonagall's suggestion. She also hoped that her leaving would give the professor time to explain to her friend why she was to be informed alongside two teenage boys, even if those teenage boys had practically saved the Wizarding World single-handedly. She turned to the fireplace and flooed to the Weasley's home.

She stepped into the living room and spotted Mrs. Weasley bustling in the kitchen. Within seconds of her arrival, she was swept into a hug.

"Hermione, dear. Good to see you. We missed you this morning."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I had something come up."

"It's quite alright, dear. Harry and Ron are upstairs if you would like to see them."

"Thank you."

She climbed the stairs slowly, growing more nervous with each step. She found it rather amusing that she had faced Voldemort and yet was still nervous to face her best friends. She took a deep breath and entered Ron's room.

"Hermione, you're okay!" Harry cried.

"'Mione! Where were you? And why the bloody hell did you not tell us?"

"I couldn't. I'm—"

"So something was more important than your boyfriend, then!"

"Ron! Please, you had enough on your mind already!"

"Yeah, without you going missing too! Care to explain?"

"I will. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Professor McGonagall's office."

"Oh, so that's where you've been! Spending time with old McGonagall! Next thing you know, they'll be best friends and we'll be nothing!"

"Ronald, please!"

"No! Why should I do anything for you, when all you've done is cast me aside?"

Hermione burst into tears, and Harry, who had been silent thus far, finally spoke up.

"Ron, I'm sure she had good reason to miss this morning."

"Oh, so you're on her side too!"

"Calm down, Ron! Let's go, and at least listen to her explanation."

"Fine."

Hermione wiped her eyes and led the way down the stairs to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley gave her a reassuring smile as she stepped into the flames. By the time she stepped out the other side, she had pulled herself back together.

"Good afternoon Potter, Weasley."

"Hello, professor," Harry greeted. Ron just folded his arms moodily. Professor McGonagall gestured for them to sit.

"I'm sure you are curious about our absence this morning. Yesterday before the memorial, Miss Granger came to inform me that there had been another prophecy. This prophecy warned that Bellatrix Lestrange would return in the same way Voldemort did. After the memorial, Hermione deduced that Bellatrix needed her knife to return. We knew the death eaters would try to get it this morning while the Aurors were occupied with the trial. We went to try to stop them."

"Were you able to?"

The professor shook her head. Hermione saw looks of shock, horror, and fear on the faces of her friends and Professor Sprout.

"Why don't I walk down with you to dinner, Pomona?"

"Alright, Minerva," she replied with a slight "Are you crazy?" expression.

Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a meaningful look as she passed on her way out. As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry asked, "Why do I get the feeling that wasn't the whole story?"

"Because it wasn't. Before I tell you the rest of it, what happened at the trial?"

"It lasted forever because there were so many witnesses."

"And? What happened?"

"All the death eaters were sentenced for life, except Draco and Narcssa. Draco only has to go for two years, and Narcissa got off completely."

"With your help?"

"Yeah. Now, explain."

"Well, Professor Sprout doesn't know our story, remember? She—"

"Well, are you going to fill us in or not?" Ron snapped.

The witch sighed. "The prophecy told us that Neville's blood would be used, like Harry's was, to bring Bellatrix back. She can only be defeated by one person. Her—"

"I suppose you don't trust us enough to tell us who that person is."

"That person is me, Ronald. Her—"

"You! Are you sure? Getting this wrong would be a big deal."

"Yes, Ron. I'm sure. It said that she could only be defeated by she whom she tortured, she whom she most despises. Her—"

"I know this is an immense thing. Let me know if I can help."

"Thanks, Harry. Her horcrux is her knife, and she always wanted it with her. When Professor McGonagall heard that Rodolphus Lestrange had escaped, she knew the death eaters would try to get it during today's trial. We tried to get it before they did, but they arrived before we found it. We barely made it out."

"I told you she had a good reason, Ron. The only thing I don't understand is why you didn't tell us."

"All three of us couldn't miss the trial. If I told you, you would have come with me."

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Thank you. I usually am."

"Oh, come here, would you?" Ron said, pulling Hermione into a snog. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends and flooed back to the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Goblins and Grievances

_Thanks to everyone who read, followed, or favorited this story! Thanks to Nina Kapoor for reviewing!_

Hermione smiled as she watched the owls flutter into the great hall; two of the feathered messengers landed in front of the witch's place. She reached for the first letter and tore it open.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

It's Lily. I was wondering what it was like fighting in the war. You must have been so brave! I can hardly remember what life was like before all this, but I know things are much better now.

Also, could you tell me what books I should read? I've read everything in our small library.

Yours,

Lily

Hermione smiled. She conjured a roll of parchment and a quill and began to write her reply. When she finished, she read it over.

Dear Lily,

I hope you're well. About the war, I spent most of the war behind the front lines. My friends and I were searching for some objects that would help us defeat Voldemort until the Battle of Hogwarts. Yes, we were scared, but we were determined to help protect everyone. We knew we had to do our part.

As for books, I'm so glad you enjoy reading. I would suggest Hogwarts: A History if you haven't already read it. I would also recommend A Guide to Medieval Sorcery and The Book of Charms and Spells. If you're looking for something fictional, you might try The Lost World.

All the best,

Hermione Granger

Hermione nodded to herself, rolled the parchment up and sent it with the owl, then grabbed her second letter. Before long, it was nothing but smouldering ash.

"Irksome conversation?" Professor McGonagall asked, nodding to the burning paper as she took a seat next to Hermione.

"Reporters," Hermione groaned.

"I see. What are your plans for today, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I need to go by Gringotts, and Rita Skeeter wants to meet with Harry to interview him for the biography she's writing of him. I thought it might be good if I were there. What about you?"

"Oh, not much. Would you mind if I accompany you to Gringotts?"

"Of course not. When shall we leave?"

"Now, if you're ready." In response to Hermione's questioning look, she added, "I already ate."

"Okay."

"Have you ever read the book 'Treasure Island?'" the professor asked as the two witches made their way across the grounds.

"Yes, I love that book!" Hermione exclaimed. "I used to read it over and over again, and I brought my copy with me when I came here."

Just then, the two witches reached Hogwarts's gates. They turned and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Only a few seconds after they arrived, a wizard hurried up to them with unhidden awe.

"You're- You're- Oh wow-" he sputtered.

The two witches exchanged a glance.

"Nice to meet you too, sir, but, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way," Hermione stated, walking away from the man and over to the same dark corner she had hidden in last time she visited Diagon Alley. A few seconds later, her professor joined her.

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag from her pocket and pulled out her white cloak. She draped it over her arm and rummaged around in her bag until she found another cloak, this one emerald green. She handed it to her professor.

"You used an undetectable extension charm, did you not?" she asked as she took the cloak from the younger witch.

"Yes. I keep everything I think I may need in this bag, and take it everywhere with me. I'm a little paranoid after last year, I guess, but it saved our lives more than once. So be it."

Hermione tucked her bag away and fastened her cloak around her shoulders. She and her professor then both pulled their hoods up and slipped back into the alley, unnoticed for the most part.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, professor."

The two soon arrived at the door to Gringotts. As they stepped inside, they pulled back their hoods, knowing that would help deter suspicions here. Hermione began to feel she was being watched as she approached the main counter. She quickly glanced at her professor, and knew she felt it too.

Suddenly, a guard grabbed Hermione and dragged her to the office of the head goblin. He shoved her into a chair and took a few steps back. Hermione could feel her nervousness growing, and her heart was beginning to hammer. Behind her, she heard the click of Professor McGonagall's shoes. Hermione turned around slightly in time to see the guard at the door to the office hold up a hand to tell the professor to stop.

The professor simply nodded her head toward the office, stated, "You'll excuse me," and strode right past him, finally coming to a halt right behind Hermione.

Hermione turned back to the desk in front of her just as the head goblin entered, his eyes narrowed.

"You're the witch who broke in," he stated.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I had no choice, however. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You want to make something up to me?" he laughed. "Since when do wizards care about goblins?"

"I've always cared! I see no reason why goblins should be treated any differently than wizards."

"She tells the truth," Professor McGonagall stated from behind the younger witch.

"Here's what I require," the head goblin began, his shrewd eyes never leaving Hermione, "you explain to me exactly how and why you broke in, and you pay me fifty percent of what is in your vault."

"If I do that, will you forgive both me and my friends?"

The goblin studied her for a moment before consenting.

"I will cover the fee."

"No," the goblin refused coldly before Hermione even had a chance to comprehend what her professor said. "Proceed."

"We broke in because we suspected there was an object in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault that would help us defeat Voldemort. We-"

"What was that object?"

Hermione swallowed. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor. We figured out that it was the only object that could kill Voldemort's snake, so we knew we had to get it. We decided that, using Polyjuice potion, I would pretend to be Bellatrix Lestrange. One of my friends would use Polyjuice to disguise himself, and the other would use an invisibility cloak. As we passed through the doors, one of my friends confounded your guards so they didn't realize we were using concealment charms. Once we got to the main counter, and I was asked to present my wand, my friend realized what trouble we were in and Imperiused the goblin at the desk. He took us down to the vault and we retrieved what we needed. However, while we were in the vault, the guards found out we were here. They were blocking our escape, and I knew we had to get out, so I led my friends to the dragon and we escaped."

Nobody spoke for a minute or more after she finished her narrative. Finally, the goblin said, "I see. You do know how many lives you cost us that day."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "If I saw any way around it, I would have taken it, I promise you. But I knew that if we failed, many more lives would be lost."

"Hmm. Be on your way then," he dismissed coldly.

Hermione nodded courteously, stood, and left the office, followed by her professor. As much as she wanted to leave, she knew she needed to stop by her vault. She approached the main counter for the second time that day and told the goblin behind the counter, "I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Do you have your key?"

Hermione retrieved it from her pocket and set it on the counter.

"I would be most grateful if you would take us by my vault as well," Professor McGonagall added.

The goblin studied her calculatingly for a moment. "Very well. If you would follow me."

The two witches were soon speeding along the dark, stone tunnel. Hermione caught her professor's eye and knew she was curious about Hermione's well-rehearsed lie.

"Harry, Ron, and I talked. We decided it's better this way," she whispered.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Miss Granger, I would be more than happy to reimburse-"

"No, professor. You've done enough for me already."

Suddenly, they stopped abruptly outside Vault 503.

"Key," the goblin commanded.

Hermione handed it to him. He stepped over to the door and unlocked it, permitting the witch to step inside. Her parents had put all of her inheritance from her grandparents in there, and she had added a bit herself from odd jobs she had worked over time. She assumed it was magic that allowed the head goblin to already have removed his fifty percent of her vault. She sighed and scooped many knuts, sickles, and galleons into her beaded bag. She then returned to her seat next to her professor. Next thing she knew, they were streaming along and before halting outside Vault 764.

The goblin tottered over to the door, followed by Professor McGonagall. He ran his finger down the metal, causing the door to swing open with a clang. From the glimpses of the vault Hermione caught, it looked as though there was as much in her professor's vault as there was in the Lestranges'. A moment later they were speeding their way back through the tunnels.

"Thank you for coming with me, professor," Hermione said once they reached the surface. "I think that went better because you were here than it would have otherwise."

"Of course, dear," the professor replied, giving Hermione a small smile.

Both witches pulled their hoods up as they returned to the busy alley. They ducked into the dark corner again as Professor McGonagall removed her cloak and handed it back to Hermione.

"Thank you for that, Miss Granger."

"No problem, professor. I'll see you back at Hogwarts tonight?"

The professor nodded, then both witches turned and disapparated.

Hermione appeared a moment later on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. She knocked swiftly and, while she waited for Harry to answer, she removed her own cloak and tucked it back into her beaded bag.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted as he opened the door for the witch.

"Morning, Harry. How are you?"

"Alright, you?"

"My wrist's a bit sore, but other than that, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hermione, we've been friends for years. I think I can tell when something's happened."

"I went to Gringotts this morning," she sighed.

"Oh. I take it that didn't go too well."

"Not particularly. We're good now, though. Everything's taken care of."

"How'd you pull that off?"

Hermione shrugged. "I made a deal with the head goblin. I told him how we got in, and gave him fifty percent of my vault, and he forgave the three of us. I think it helped that Professor McGonagall was with me, though. And that we just saved the Wizarding World."

"I suppose that would help. Hermione, I can pay you back-"

"No, Harry. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now, are you ready?"

"I suppose."

"Are we flooing or apparating?"

"We may as well floo. We're headed to the Burrow, after all."

"Okay," Hermione stated, crossing the sitting room to the fireplace. "The Burrow."

She stepped out of the fireplace and into the Weasley's sitting room, banishing the soot from herself as she went. A few seconds later, Harry appeared.

"Where are the Weasleys?" Hermione asked. She was surprised to not have been greeted immediately upon her arrival, or hear anyone.

"They're visiting Bill and Fleur out at Shell Cottage."

"Even Ron and George?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Weasley managed to convince them to go along. We get to borrow the Burrow for the day."

Hermione nodded. "When is she coming?"

Harry glanced at the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday. "Any minute now."

"Great," Hermione sighed, flopping onto the couch. "You're planning to use our cover story if she asks about last year, right?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, there was a rap at the door. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms as Harry went to open it.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi," Harry greeted sharply as he led Rita Skeeter into the sitting room. Rita took a seat as far from Hermione as she could.

"I thought I was here to interview Harry Potter?" she asked.

"You are, but I will be joining him. If you don't agree, the door is back that way."

"Fine, fine," she snapped, pulling her acid green quill from her bag. "Shall we begin?"

"Just a moment," Hermione stated, rummaging in her own bag and pulling out another quill. "I'd rather you use this. Also, before you publish this work of yours, you will send me a copy and allow me to make any changes I deem necessary. Clear?"

Rita's lips pursed. "I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I."

"Not really," Hermione smiled before handing Harry a bottle of water and leaning back in her chair. "Well, are you ready?"

Harry nodded and Rita huffed as she set the quill Hermione gave on her the notebook she brought. "When were you born?"

Hermione sighed. This would be a long afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Apprentice

_Thanks to everyone for reading, and to Hermin22 for reviewing! If any characters are too OOC, please let me know. And please, please, please review!_

* * *

Three months had passed since the scrimmage at Shell Cottage, and Hermione now paced back and forth across the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Neville was supposed to be arriving today to claim his spot as an apprentice to the herbology professor, escorted by Harry and Ginny. Hermione had explained the third prophecy to Ginny, but Neville didn't know. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione was startled by the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Miss Granger, calm down. You will wear a hole in the stone."

"Sorry, professor. It's just...the death eaters haven't done anything in so long, I'm beginning to feel nervous."

"I know, dear."

She strode over to her pupil and wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders. They remained like this for a few moments before there was a knock at the door.

"They're here."

Hermione hurried down the stairs and opened the door and embraced each of her friends in turn. They then began to ascend the stairs to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello. Mr. Longbottom, if you will follow me, I shall show you to your new quarters."

He gave the others a shy wave before scurrying off after the formidable professor.

"Well, Hermione, Ginny and I are going to go watch the sunset from the Astronomy Tower. Come get us if you need us."

"Okay, Harry."

She turned and headed toward the library. A few hours later, she heard the clock strike ten. She wondered why her professor had not come to see her yet, as they had planned to meet there at nine. She was worried slightly by this, so decided to go check in with Harry and Ginny and stop by the headmistress's office on her way.

Her knock on the office door went unanswered, so she entered, only to find it empty. Now she was really starting to worry.

"I'm just being paranoid," she whispered to herself before setting off for the Astronomy Tower.

"Have you seen Professor McGonagall or Neville?" she asked when she found her friends.

"No. We thought they were with you."

Hermione drew a deep breath. "Professor McGonagall was supposed to come find me in the library an hour ago. Her office was empty, too."

"We'll check the Gryffindor dorms and the transfiguration corridor."

"Thanks. I'll check Neville's quarters and meet you at the library."

She turned and dashed back down the stairs, practically flying all the way to Neville's room. When her knock, again, went unanswered, her apprehensiveness grew. She hurried to the library where Harry and Ginny were waiting.

"No sign of them in the Transfiguration corridor," Ginny puffed.

"Nor the dorms."

"No one was in Neville's rooms either," she sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"Do you have the map with you?"

Harry shook his head but turned and said, "Accio Marauders' Map!"

A few moments later, the map came zooming up the corridor, and a few moments after that, the three were gathered around it.

"What is this thing?" Ginny asked.

"Marauders' Map. Shows the castle and everyone in it," Harry replied, not looking up. "They're not on here. Could they be in the Room of Requirement?"

"Why in Merlin's name would they be there?"

"No idea."

"They wouldn't have left without telling one of us. Besides, the door is locked from the inside, there are Aurors guarding the gates, and the secret passageways were closed off."

"One wasn't. The death eaters used it to come in and out of Hogwarts last year," Ginny started. "I don't see it here. Its entrance is in the dungeons, though I'm not sure exactly where."

"So the death eaters would know about—"

"Let's go," Harry urged, and the three hurried off.

They searched the dungeons for half an hour with no success. At this point, Hermione was growing desperate. She knew her professor could easily take care of herself, but if they were taken by surprise…

"Ginny, do you think Professor McGonagall knew where it was?"

"Possibly, but how would it help us if she did?" Ginny asked.

"The pensive!" Harry cried.

"It's a long shot, but right now it's our best hope. Keep searching and come get me if you find anything."

"Go!"

Hermione hurried back up to the headmistress's office. She felt awful for what she was about to do, but they didn't have any other options as far as she could tell. She hoped her professor would understand.

She pushed open the door to the office, and started to look around. After a few moments, she spotted the object of her search. She approached the pensive and pulled it out of its cabinet and over to the desk. Before she gently touched her face to the surface, she said a whispered apology to Professor McGonagall for invading her privacy.

She felt as if she were falling before she landed with a thump in what looked to be the place she just left, except her professor was standing in the office.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and called, "Professor McGonagall!"

The figure in front of her didn't notice. She realized this must be a memory, and all her tension came flooding back. Suddenly, the professor in the memory noticed something out the window. Hermione realized she had spotted several death eaters moving in the night.

"They are here, Albus."

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitated slightly before nodding and turning to the door of the office, her wand drawn.

"Then let them take over."

She whirled around. "What!"

"Let them take over. If you fight, you will be killed. You must protect the students!"

"I can't just step aside, Albus!"

"You must, Minerva. Do it for the students. They will need you. The world will need you."

"I do not know, Albus."

"Please, Minerva. Trust me."

"I do." She slid her wand back into her robe and strode out the door. "I just hope I don't regret it," she murmured.

She stopped at the top of the Entrance Hall's stairs and waited. She didn't have to wait long, however, as the doors soon burst open, revealing three figures. One of those figures swept straight up the stairs to her.

"The school is ours."

"Severus, whatever it is you're planning—"

"Silence, Minerva!" He raised his hand and struck her across her face. She thought she saw a flicker of pain in his eyes as he hit her, but it passed so quickly she thought she imagined it. She must have. The man she knew was gone.

He beckoned to the two people behind him. "I would like to introduce you to our new Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Amycus."

She nodded stiffly. Her visage remained expressionless, though her cheek was red and must have been stinging from the blow she received.

Then she heard one of the people with Snape whisper, "Why don't you just kill her?"

"No."

"Why not? I don't trust her."

"If she is gone, the rest of the staff will follow."

"Alright, Severus," the other growled.

"However," Snape began, this time addressing the professor, "You had best not work against us, or the consequences will be severe. Do not push your luck."

She nodded coldly, and the hall was filled with billowing robes as Snape swept off to the head's office, his companions following in his wake. Once the professor was alone again, she shook her head sadly.

"What have I done," she muttered as the scene dissolved into Professor McGonagall's office. The door burst open, revealing Alecto Carrow.

The professor did not look up from her work, but asked coldly, "May I help you?"

"The headmaster wishes to see you."

She rose from her seat and strode out the door after her. She entered the head's office and immediately spotted three students.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Minerva. These students were just caught trying to steal this from my office." As he spoke, he held up the Sword of Gryffindor. Her eyes flicked to where Ginny, Neville, and Luna stood immobilized as Snape continued, "What do you think an appropriate punishment would be?"

"I will take any punishment given to the students."

There were cries of "no" from the students as she said this. Her only reaction was to glare at them with a look that told them her decision would not be altered.

"Quiet! Why? Two of these students are in your house, but one is not."

"Whether she is or not, she is still my student."

Snape swept over so he was standing eye-to-eye with Professor McGonagall.

"Very well. Kneel," he commanded. When she didn't move, he repeated the order. She sunk to her knees amid more outcries from her students.

"Incarcerous." Cords materialized binding the professor's wrists and ankles. "Alecto, Amycus, will you please escort the students down to Hagrid's cabin to serve detention?"

The siblings lifted the immobilizing charm on Ginny, Neville, and Luna before roughly shoving them out the door.

"Accio wand," Snape drawled, causing the professor's wand to fly to him. He set it on the corner of his desk before turning back to his captive.

"How does it feel, Minerva, to be completely at the will of someone?" As he spoke, he walked around behind her to where she could not see him. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual, the only thing that betrayed how nervous she was.

"Did you know of this?"

"No."

He came around her again and bent down so their eyes were level.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And do you know anything of other rebellion?"

"No."

"Liar."

He cuffed her across her cheek.

"I will ask again. Do you know?"

"No."

"Crucio."

The professor's eyes were tightly shut and her teeth were clenched, but she made no sound.

"Now, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"There are several things I would like to say."

He raised his hand and slapped her again, but harder this time.

"Watch your impertinence. It will not serve you well."

She had yet to lower her gaze from his, despite the growing bruise on her cheek.

"You will cease your rebellion against us. Is that clear?"

"I am not rebelling."

"You arrogant woman! Do you forget who is in control?

"Of course not."

"Crucio!"

The professor let out a heart-wrenching cry. A look of pain crossed momentarily through Snape's eyes at the sound.

"Severus."

He turned to the portrait of Dumbledore, releasing her from the curse.

"Severus, do you have to be so harsh?"

"Silence, you old fool, or she will pay the price."

"But—"

"Crucio."

Dumbledore looked sorrily at the defenseless professor who was writhing and screaming in pain. Snape turned back to the witch.

"I will ask once more. What do you know of the other rebellion?"

"Nothing," she managed to say firmly despite the curse she was under.

"You lie!" he exclaimed, giving the curse one final pulse before releasing it. "Ebublio!"

The professor was encircled in a shimmering bubble. Just then, the Carrows returned.

"You have completed your assignment, then?" Snape asked.

They nodded, watching Professor McGonagall greedily.

"She is mine," he reminded them. "You had best be off to your quarters now."

They nodded again and cast a last longing look at the professor before leaving just as quickly as they had come. Snape raised his wand and from the tip shot a bright white flash of a lightning bolt. The bolt exploded the bubble, striking the professor and causing her to shriek in pain before landing heavily on the floor. Her bonds had vanished; she lay splayed on the ground, her breathing rapid and her hair flying out of its bun with the energy from the blast.

She looked up at him without an ounce of emotion as he circled her and taunted, "Oh, Minerva, when will you ever learn not to meddle in affairs that are not yours to meddle in?"

"When there is no good left to come from it."

"If that includes my enjoyment of seeing you here, completely at my mercy and afraid, we are going to be spending a lot more evenings this way."

"That's so, is it?"

Snape laughed with a hard, cruel laugh that sent a chill down her spine. "You think your little Order friends are going to come save the day? Or that useless lump of a boy and his mudblood friend?"

A look of anger flashed through the professor's eyes at the word "mudblood," but was soon hidden once more by her coldness.

"Oh, I've hit a nerve now, haven't I?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your feelings betray you."

"At least I still have them," she said, rising from the floor. Snape took a step forward and struck her so hard she stumbled. Then, with a flick of his wand, he sent her tumbling down again.

"The Ministry has fallen. So has the Order. The Dark Lord has won, and you would be wise to recognise that."

"No."

"No? I thought not. You are a fool, Minerva McGonagall. A fool who is well on her way to getting herself into a world of trouble."

"Is that-"

Snape had struck her with a stinging jinx. She shifted slightly in pain but made no sound.

"Crucio."

The professor writhed in silence for a moment before screaming in agony.

"You should be more careful whose side you choose. Only hell awaits those who remain with the losing side. The Dark Lord was prepared to take you in, Minerva, for he felt you had simply chosen wrong. You are too late now. You will watch as he hunts down every last member of your little rebel group. Soon, all will be over and everything will finally be righted."

"Yes, it will. And when it is, you and your death eater friends had better step carefully."

"Who do you think has the ability to do that? Not you, certainly! Moody is dead. Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones, both. Shacklebolt will be dead within the week. Dumbledore is gone, by my hand. What makes you think I would not do the same with you?"

"Your fear of what would happen to you if you did."

"Fear! Who is left?"

"No one you have a fear of, but who you should."

"Surely you do not speak of the Potter boy! That useless, arrogant fool has been followed for weeks now and been utterly oblivious. He will be the Dark Lord's soon enough."

"You fear him."

"The word 'fear' is not in my vocabulary."

"Perhaps, but it is in your eyes."

Snape's pale face turned an angry shade of red as he exclaimed, "Sectumsempra!"

The jet of light caught the professor across the shoulder, knocking her back onto the floor and sending a spatter of blood across the room. The professor was fighting to remain conscious as blood poured from her wound.

"You will watch…" he said just as the memory went black.

It soon became a corridor in the dungeons. A silver tabby cat with square spectacle markings around its eyes, who Hermione recognized as her professor in her animagus form, was walking down the hall. Suddenly, several death eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, came around the corner. Hermione rushed back the way the death eaters had come just in time to see a section of the wall closing.

Hermione didn't want to know what happened next. She pulled out her wand and pointed it toward the ceiling and, next thing she knew, she was standing back in the headmistress's office.


	10. Chapter 10: A Rocky Start

_ Hi y'all! I hope you have enjoied the story thus far. Thanks to all who have read, followed, or favorited. It gives me the extra encouragement to keep writing. Also, I would happily read and review anyone's stories (see my profile for details). And if anyone knows a good beta...?_

* * *

Her breathing was rapid. She knew she had to get back down to the dungeons, but she was in a daze. The things her professor had endured! She knew it had not been a good year, but had no idea just how awful it really was.

Suddenly she remembered why she was here in the first place. Still in a bit of a trance, she hurried to where Harry and Ginny were waiting. She raced past them without a word, but beckoned for them to follow. She led them to the door of the passage and pulled it open.

"I take it McGonagall knows where it is," Harry commented, looking down the rough and dimly-lit passage and drawing his wand.

Hermione didn't respond. She knew that if she started to think about what she had just seen, she would be unable to focus on the task at hand. She whispered grimly, "Let's go," before stepping slowly into the passage, afraid there might be a trap or alarm of some kind. When all was silent, she continued, her wand held out in front of her.

"Lumos."

A soft light illuminated the passage. The three hurried along for what felt like miles before reaching another door. Hermione glanced at her friends, and Ginny gave a slight nod. After a quick steadying breath the bushy-haired witch eased the door ajar. The room the passage opened into was empty, so they slipped out as quietly as they could. They could hear people in the next room, ergo crept slowly closer to the door. Suddenly, the air was filled with the unmistakable cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand; her breathing quickened.

"Bring forth the boy, and he shall tell us the whereabouts of Potter!"

Hermione cast a nonverbal muffling charm over the door before turning to her friends.

"What do we do?" Harry asked urgently.

"We can't just barge in," Hermione reasoned, "as they have Professor McGonagall and Neville. Harry, you go in first and cause a distraction. Ginny, you follow and get Neville to the door, then help me fight off the death eaters."

"What about McGonagall?"

"She can take care of herself."

Hermione steadied herself and canceled the charm on the door.

"Liar!" she heard Bellatrix shout, followed by a thump.

The witch glanced quickly at her friends, and at Harry's signal, shoved the door open. The room that lay beyond was filled with all the marked death eaters that were still alive and free. They were gathered in a circle around Neville, who was lying on the floor, and Bellatrix. In one corner sat a cauldron filled with a shimmering potion. On one side of the circle stood a Rodolphus Lestrange, who was bleeding, and on the other was a masked death eater holding a bound Professor McGonagall. The death eaters were momentarily frozen in surprise when the three, and more specifically Harry, stormed in, and that moment was long enough for several to be stunned. Soon the room erupted in a chaotic fight.

"Crucio!" Hermione dodged the curse and fired back several spells, one of which hit its mark. She noticed her professor had already freed herself and incapacitated her guard as well as several other death eaters.

Ginny was dueling several death eaters at once with Neville by her side. He was shaking from the loss of blood caused by the wound in his arm but holding his own anyway. Harry was managing to duel Bellatrix and another death eater at the same time, but only just.

Hermione was brought abruptly back to her own duels by a sound like a cannon on the wall behind her. She realized a curse must have struck it.

"Reducto!" The curse was stopped by Hermione's well-placed shield charm. She deflected several other spells and managed to stun a death eater. Suddenly, a wand whizzed past her ear. She glanced around in time to see Harry rush after it and narrowly miss being hit with a killing curse. Resolving to reprimand him for his foolishness later, she moved to cover him.

"Stupify!" she called, deflecting a curse. She watched Harry do an awkward somersault between two death eaters and almost laughed. Shaking her head, she deflected a disintegration curse, among several others.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A death eater toppled over. Hermione suddenly heard a cry of pain and looked over to see that Harry had been hit by a Cruciatus Curse. Anger boiled up inside her as she turned and fired several furious spells at Rockwood, who had cast the spell. He fell almost immediately and toppled onto two masked death eaters beside him. They, too, were soon rendered unconscious by Hermione's quick wandwork.

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry cried before rushing off and scooping up his wand. Hermione didn't respond. She simply deflected a few more spells and took down Travers.

"Reenervate." Hermione noticed that one death eater was running around the room waking his colleagues who had been stunned and freeing those who had been paraylized. She turned and started firing jinxes in his direction.

All of a sudden, Hermione was blasted to the side. She landed roughly on the stone floor and looked up to see Bellatrix towering over her. All movement stopped around them as she cackled maniacally.

"Drop your wands or you can say goodbye to your friend!"

Harry and Ginny's eyes met for a split second and they began to lower their wands when Bellatrix, like Hermione, flew sideways. She stumbled when she landed but did not fall. Her face grew livid as she turned and faced Professor McGonagall. She screamed and began firing curse after curse at the professor, who deflected them all with only small effort and fought back with spells of her own. The eruption of this duel seemed to ignite everyone else's fights once again, and before long, the room was brimming once more with chaos.

"Confringo!" Hermione scrambled to her feet. She knew they had to get out of there and soon if everyone was to be alive.

"Stupify!" She noticed Ginny had helped Neville to the doorway they had come through. Her professor was still engaged in a ferocious duel.

"Crucio!" The witch motioned to Harry and Ginny to move toward the door and hoped Professor McGonagall would catch on to her plan.

"Petrificus totalus!" Her friends got her message and began to inch their way toward the door. Hermione deflected a killing curse and fired back several stunning spells.

"Crucio!" She caught her professor's eye between spells and saw her give the slightest nod of understanding. The younger witch shot a few more spells and found herself at the doorway. She knew it was now or never, as some of the stunned death eaters were beginning to wake up. She sent a blasting spell at the wall opposite her, which partially distracted Bellatrix long enough for her to hit her with a disarming charm. Her wand flew off in a random direction, giving Professor McGonagall time to make it to the door.

The professor yanked the door closed against a barrage of curses and sealed it. They then raced off back to the secret passage. Suddenly, there was a large explosion behind them and the green streak of a killing curse whizzed past Hermione's shoulder. She whirled around and started frantically deflecting spells while still attempting to run backwards. They were being pursued by many death eaters, led by Bellatrix, who were attempting to curse them. She wobbled when she reached the mouth of the passage, for the floor had gone from smooth to rough. Several curses flew past her, and explosions and screams filled the air. She deflected several more spells, then aimed her wand at the tunnel's ceiling.

"Bombarda maxima!" she cried, causing part of the tunnel to collapse. She turned and took off after her friends, casting several protective enchantments behind her as she went. When she caught up, she swung back around and blasted the ceiling again to ensure the death eaters couldn't get through.

When they finally reached the end of the passage, she fired one last blasting charm. Then they shut the door and the professor sealed it with every sealing spell in her arsenal. Only after that did Hermione turn and get a good look at her friends. Professor McGonagall had a few bruises, several cuts, and her hair was flying out of its bun, but she seemed to be alright, Neville had a cut on his arm and was very pale, and Harry, shaking slightly, was bending over a now unconscious Ginny, who was bleeding profusely from her left arm. The professor hurried over to the pair and examined the witch's injury. She cast a quick spell to stop the bleeding before turning to Harry.

"She's been hit with Sectumsempra. The caster must have been quite unskilled, however. She will be fine. In fact, because of the lack of skill behind the curse, I doubt she will retain more than a scar."

Harry nodded. His face showed only a slight pallor as he scooped his unconscious girlfriend gently into his arms. The professor then carefully started to lead Neville back upstairs. Harry followed with Ginny, and Hermione brought up the rear. The group made their way to the hospital wing, where they met Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed when they entered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is back. There is no time to explain further now."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and swept out the door. Madam Pomfrey swallowed her shock and began to tend to her patients. Harry glanced at Ginny for a moment before he and Hermione raced off after the professor. When they caught up, the professor was walking so quickly they almost had to run to keep up with her.

"Potter, find Miss Lovegood and notify the members of Dumbledore's Army you trust." Harry looked like he was about to interrupt; she held up a hand to stop him. "Yes, I knew about that. You didn't think I sat around here compliantly the entire time you were away, did you? Tell them only that Bellatrix has returned, and ask if they will join the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry nodded briskly and peeled away from the witches.

"Miss Granger, go get Hagrid please. I want to meet you both in my office as soon as possible."

She, too, nodded and turned around. She hurried down to Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hermione! I'll admit, I wasn' expectin' yeh at a time like this. How are yeh?"

"I'm fine. Hagrid, we have a problem. Professor McGonagall wants us both in her office as soon as possible."

"Wha's goin' on? 'S everythin' okay?"

"I'll let Professor McGonagall explain."

The pair turned and headed back toward the castle. Hermione, once again, almost had to run to keep up. She gave the stone gargoyle the password when they reached it, and soon they were standing in the headmistress's office.

"Wha's wrong?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange has returned," the professor stated bluntly. Hagrid inhaled sharply with a sound that was not unlike the roar of a train. "I need you to set off at once. You are to alert the Order. Go to the Weasleys first and tell Molly I need to see her."

"Righ' away, professor."

He turned and went back down the stone stairs. The professor raised her wand, and from the tip burst a silver cat with spectacle markings around its eyes. She instructed it to go to Kingsley with a message asking him to come immediately. She then turned back to Hermione.

"Do you have any idea how this got here? I don't recall leaving it out," she asked, gesturing to the pensive.

The younger witch began to fidget with her sleeve. "Actually I do," she said slowly. She was nervous about what her professor's reaction would be. "When you didn't meet me in the library, I grew worried and went to find Harry and Ginny, and we checked, but neither you nor Neville were in the castle. Ginny told us of a passage in the dungeons, and… Would it be okay if I showed you?"

Her professor nodded. Hermione raised her wand to her temple. She saw everything again as she withdrew the silvery-white memory and placed it in the pensive. The professor lowered her face to the surface with the utmost grace. Soon after, she straightened up, an indistinguishable expression on her face.

"Good thinking, Miss Granger. I am grateful you came to find us."

"You're not angry?"

"Oh, I am. There are simply so many other more important things that it doesn't matter."

"Oh."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Professor McGonagall gave her pupil's hand a gentle squeeze as she went to open it. Before long, the Minister of Magic was seated in the headmistress's office.

"Thank you for coming at such an hour, Kingsley." The professor then began to explain their plight. When she finished, she asked, "Can you be both Minister and a member of the Order? If not, I understand."

"I can."

"Excellent. That being the case, I need to ask you a few things."

"Of course."

"Would it be possible to increase security for Azkaban?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Can the Auror guards be removed from the gates of Hogwarts?"

"I believe so. Are you sure, however?"

"Yes. Could Sturgis Podmore be released?"

"Unfortunately, not without causing problems because, even though he was working for the Order, he was still caught on legitimate charges." The professor nodded, and Kingsley asked, "Should I warn the public?"

"They should be warned, but if they find out so soon after the last war, I am not sure you would stay in office."

"I'm not Fudge, Minerva. I care more for the world than my office, and would willingly give it up if it would help keep them safe."

"That is very valiant of you, but we need you in office. We cannot afford to have another person like Fudge there."

Kingsley nodded.

"However," the professor continued, "it could be dangerous for you to remain Minister. You saw what happened to Scrimgeour."

"I have less regard for my life when everyone else's is in danger."

"Once again, you are valiant. However, we need you, so please try not to die. Is there a way for only the Aurors to know?"

"No."

"Then tell the public that we have reason to believe the loose death eaters are growing stronger."

"Certainly."

"Also, I think it would be wise to alert the Muggle Prime Minister. Will you please do that sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I believe that is all for now. I will be back in touch soon."

"Alright. Goodnight Minerva, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Minister."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Professor McGonagall turned back to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, this has not altered my trust in you at all."

"Really?"

"Really. And I never expected to say this, but would you like to finish that last memory? I believe it may contain something important."

"No, I don't want to, but if you think it's important, then alright."

"Also, be careful not to drift too far from the memory of me."

"Why?"

"Strange dangers await those who do."

"Okay."

Soon, Hermione found herself lowering her face to the pensive for the second time that night. She felt as though she was falling and then found herself once again in the dungeons.

She spotted her professor in her animagus form slinking down the corridor, and then the death eaters came around the corridor once more once more. They were muttering something about a special treat the Dark Lord had promised them. As soon as they were out of sight, the professor bolted upstairs to her office. Soon after, there was a knock at her door. It was Alecto.

"You will join us in the Great Hall."

Hermione had a sneaking suspicion of what was going to happen, and she didn't like it. By the look on her professor's face, she knew it too.

Before long, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Trelawney were seated in the Great Hall chatting nervously. Then the doors burst open so suddenly that no one knew what was happening until it did.

"Hand over your wands!" Bellatrix commanded. When no one moved, she raised her wand and demanded, "Now, or you face the consequences!"

Professors Flitwick and Trelawney held out their wands, which were collected by another death eater. Professor McGonagall resolutely stared at Bellatrix and did not move.

"Need I remind you that I have the authority to kill you, Minnie?"

"Minerva, not now," Professor Flitwick whispered. She sighed and followed suit.

"Good. Now, Crucio!"

The room was filled with screams and maniacal cackling. Someone shoved Professor Trelawney over to the corner of the room and began to interrogate her about the first prophecy. Professor Flitwick was screeching and writhing under Bellatrix's curse, but Professor McGonagall was simply sitting with her eyes closed and her teeth clenched.

"My turn with her!" Bellatrix exclaimed shoving another death eater aside and casting the Cruciatus Curse on Professor McGonagall. She remained silent for a few moments, but eventually let out a heart-wrenching yell of pain. Bellatrix cackled wildly.

"Sectumsem-"

"No! We are not to severely harm them! Use a severing charm instead," Bellatrix commanded.

"Diffindo!"

Professor Flitwick squealed in pain, prompting more cackles. Bellatrix seemed to realize that wasn't a bad idea, and so cast a severing charm of her own at Professor McGonagall, who cried out as blood seeped through her emerald robes.

Hermione looked away. She could still hear the cries of her professors from behind her, but she couldn't bear to watch.

This went on for a while before the room suddenly fell silent. Bellatrix gingerly touched her arm where Hermione knew the dark mark was branded. Then she turned without a word and swept out the door, the other death eaters following in her wake.

Hermione glanced at the professors lying on the floor and scurried after the death eaters. She heard Bellatrix mutter something under her breath that sounded like, "Yes, that's the perfect number..." She gasped and hurried back into the hall. She wanted to hear the rest of Bellatrix's thought, but knew she would do well to heed her professor's warning.

She returned to the Great Hall just in time to see the severity of the professors' injuries before she began to rise out of the pensive. A few seconds later she was standing in the headmistress's office once more.

"Professor..."

"Were you able to discover the number?"

"No."

"Nor was I. I have revisited that many times and it still eludes me. I have strayed to the very limits of safety in an attempt to discover it."

"You haven't!"

Her professor nodded. "I fear everything we need hinges on it."

"What do we do?" Hermione sighed desperately, flopping into a chair and burying her face in her hands.

"We do whatever we can, although, at the moment, I am unsure as to what that is."

"At least we can rule out earning her trust. She doesn't seem particularly fond of either of us."

The professor chuckled a humorless laugh. "To be honest, Miss Granger, I think if she had to choose between the two of us, she would choose you, especially after what happened tonight."

Hermione rose from her seat and began to pace. "The prophecy... if she..." she muttered.

"Miss Granger?"

The younger witch stopped and turned to face her professor. "It's just..." she began before drawing a deep breath and deciding to put it bluntly, even though it was not connected to the topic at hand. "The prophecy never specified that the witch who could defeat Bellatrix had to be a muggle-born. It only said Bellatrix tortured her and despised her most of all."

"You think it could be me."

The witch nodded slowly. Suddenly, the door opened again and the Weasley matron came bustling in.

"Minerva! What happened? Hagrid just came by and told us Bellatrix is back and that you wanted to see me as soon as possible."

"Yes, Molly. Before I explain any more, I need you to come with me." The witches made their way to the hospital wing, and just before they entered, she said, "This may come as a bit of a shock. Miss Weasley was injured by death eaters earlier."

Mrs. Weasley gave a distressed gasp and rushed into the hospital. Hermione opted to wait outside with Professor McGonagall to give Mrs. Weasley some alone time with her daughter. She opened her mouth to speak but her professor cut her off.

"It's alright, Miss Granger. I am fine."

"But professor—"

Her professor pulled her into a slight embrace before heading into the hospital wing.

"Molly," the professor started when they entered, "am I correct in counting on you in the Order again?"

"Yes!"

"You can count on me, too."

"No, Ginny."

"Mum—"

"Ginny, dear, I cannot allow you to do this. Not after... not after..."

"I know, mum, but I am of age now. I'm going to join the Order."

"But Ginny, you're still in school!"

"It's not up to you whether I'm too young to join or not. That's Professor McGonagall's decision."

"We're going to need all the help we can get, and after the valor Miss Weasley has shown this past year, I believe she may."

"Minerva—"

"I do not want to put anyone in danger who does not have to be, but we lost so many people that I do not feel we have a choice."

"That's an even better reason why she should not! We lost so many people, we should not lose any more!"

"I understand, Molly, however—"

"No, you _don't_ understand! You _can't_! You do _not_ know what this feels like! I have paid the greatest debt anyone ever could to the Wizarding World and I am not prepared to do that again!"

"Molly, without the Order, think of how many people we would be exposing to danger!"

"We shouldn't be letting anyone join the Order who doesn't comprehend what the consequences could be!"

"Mum! You think I don't realize what could happen? That I don't comprehend what happened to Fred? Or Bill, or George, or Dad, or me? I know, Mum! I know what this would mean!"

"Ginny, just because you know what could happen doesn't mean you fully comprehend it!"

"I'm not a child!"

"I never said you were! Simply that-"

"No! I'm going to join the Order! I'll do it without your consent, if I have to!"

"Ginny!"

"No, Mum! I'm going to fight, for all those who can't, for all those we lost, I will fight! I know that I could die, but if I can help us win, then it's worth it!"

"Ginny, did you think that through?!"

"Yes! Yes, I did! And I don't care that you don't think I'm ready!"

"I know you are! I just don't want to lose you, too!"

"I know! I know. I'm sorry, Mum, but I have to do what I feel is right."

"Oh, dear," she sighed, "I understand. I simply wish I could keep you all safe from everything."

"You can't, but I must do my part in keeping everyone safe."

"If that's what you truly want."

"Are you sure, mum?"

"Yes," she stated determinedly, "though I know not what may come of it."

"Thank you, Molly. We will leave you alone now. Feel free to stay here tonight."

The Weasley matron simply nodded as the two witches left. When they had closed the hospital doors behind them, they began to head swiftly back to the headmistress's office.

"We are coming on dark times, Miss Granger, of that I have no doubt. But I know that when they come we will be ready. We must only remember to turn on the light."

* * *

_Please please please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: Soon in Hand

_ Thanks to Hermin22 and DarthXenite for reviewing! It makes my day! _

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. We are gathered here to prepare for dark times that may be soon upon us, as I am certain you know," Professor McGonagall began. The members of the Order of the Phoenix broke off their conversations and turned to look at her.

Hermione glanced around at the faces gathered around the table at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Every living member of the Order of the Phoenix from the Second Wizarding War was present, with the exception of Sturgis Podmore and Mundungus Fletcher. The members of the Order now also included Dumbledore's Army and a few others.

"We need to be prepared to face Bellatrix Lestrange whenever the time comes," Professor McGonagall continued. "So far, we know there was a prophecy, but she does not seem to have knowledge of it. I do not believe there is danger on that front at this time. I imagine they will attack Azkaban first, as many of their supporters are there. After that, I think they will go for the Ministry, and with much of our world in turmoil after the last war, they will not consider taking it much of a challenge. That puts Kingsley at considerable risk."

"What can we do to protect him?"

"I don't need protection! I can take care of myself, and there are many more important things."

"My apologies, Kingsley, but I would prefer there to be someone with you. As I have told you before, you dying is not going to help anyone," Professor McGonagall reasoned.

"Alright," Kingsley relented. "I'm in need of a new Senior Undersecretary anyway. I'll get back to you on that soon."

"Thank you, Kingsley."

"What about Hogwarts?" Parvati Patil asked when the professor paused.

"I suspect they will leave it alone, at least until the Ministry has fallen again."

Parvati nodded.

"Kingsley is working toward increasing security at Azkaban, but until that is successful, I think it would be wise to have two of us there to alert everyone else in case something happens."

There was a general murmur of assent, and Professor McGonagall asked everyone to sign up for a time over the next two weeks when they would guard Azkaban. When they finished, the professor rolled up the parchment, sealed it, and set it aside. Then she continued.

"To communicate via patronus, all you must do is instruct it to go to someone with a message. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. However, use this method of communication only in dire situations. It is dangerous."

Once again, everyone nodded.

"Also, we need all the information from inside the Ministry as we can get. If you are there, try to gather as much information about anything strange without raising suspicions. We also need someone to guard the Muggle Prime Minister, as Kingsley has other obligations this time."

"I will," said Percy Weasley.

"Alright. We will meet again next Saturday, but if you need anything before that feel free to stop by here. Until then, stay safe, and to those of you returning to Hogwarts, good luck and I'll see you tomorrow at the sorting feast."

Everyone nodded and several people thanked Professor McGonagall. Conversations soon began to spring back up. The professor rose, gave Hermione a slight smile, and strode out the door, followed by several others. Hermione knew they had to get back to work.

"Hermione," Kingsley greeted, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you, Minister?"

"I'm alright, and, please, it's Kingsley."

"Kingsley," Hermione acknowledged, bowing her head slightly.

"So, Hermione, how would you feel about becoming my new senior undersecretary? I could use someone with your talents-"

"Minister- ah, Kingsley… As honored as I am that you have even considered me for this position, I'm afraid I have to turn you down. I'm returning to Hogwarts to finish my education."

"Oh," he sighed, disappointed. "Well, thank you anyways, Hermione. My office is always open to you."

"Thank you."

He bowed slightly to the witch before turning and making his way to a person standing near the door. "Arthur…"

"So, Hermione," Parvati Patil began, "what are you going to do next year?"

"I'm returning to Hogwarts. What about you?"

"I think I'll try journalism for a little while. I don't know if it's my thing, I mean, I like divination better, but…"

"I see," she acknowledged. She was very grateful when Parvati engaged herself in conversation with Dean Thomas. Suddenly, Seamus Finnagin came up behind her.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"Fine, thanks, Seamus. Yourself?"

"I'm doing quite well, actually. My eyebrows have finally grown back."

"That's good."

"So what are you doing this year?"

"I'm going to return to Hogwarts, actually. What about you?"

"Me? I'm going to become an Auror."

"That's great! Hey, Seamus, is that Hannah Abbott I see over there?"

"Well, I think it is. Nice talking with you, Hermione."

"You too, Seamus," she mumbled at his back as he made his way across the room.

"'Ermione!"

Hermione glanced around and spotted Fleur Weasley heading her way.

"Hello, Fleur."

"'Ow are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"Fine, fine. I'm glad to see you. Ze plan worked out?"

"More or less."

"Good. Well, good evening, 'Ermione."

"Good evening, Fleur."

In a moment Hermione was alone again. She sighed and picked up where she left off in her book. Suddenly, she was interrupted by Ron.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to look up from that book of yours before everyone leaves?"

"Not everyone has-" she began, before looking around the empty room and stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah. Think it's time to leave?"

"Just about."

The witch pulled herself up and held out her hand for Ron to take, which he did. Then she apparated them to the Burrow where she was spending the night before returning to Hogwarts.

The pair entered the home hand-in-hand.

"Hermione, dear, I'm so glad you could come!" Mrs. Weasley greeted, despite having seen the witch only an hour prior.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me."

"Oh, anytime, dear. Anytime."

Before long, the entire Weasley family was gathered around the dining table for dinner.

"It's going to be weird without you at Hogwarts this year," Hermione commented to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, at least McGonagall gave you permission to come visit us once and a while on the weekends."

"Yeah, but I'm worried that I won't have time with my N.E.W.T.s coming up."

"Oh, Hermione…"

"What? It's not like Harry's going to get a whole lot of time off from Auror training either. And you have a joke shop to help run, which, last time I checked, wasn't the easiest thing to do."

"Okay, okay. I guess you're right. But we'll have Christmas break, anyhow."

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. I've got an early start tomorrow."

"Okay. Night 'Mione."

"Night."

Hermione slowly ascended the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. She realized that, though she would never admit it, she might even miss her friends' procrastinating and whining. At least she would have Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Professor McGonagall.

The witch padded softly over to the window. She let her forehead rest gently against the cool glass until she caught sight of movement out in the yard. She watched as Mrs. Weasley lit the two candles near the small monument to Fred in her nightly routine, causing her to wonder if her own life would ever return to the way it was before war scarred it. She doubted it. But she was a Gryffindor, and that meant she would face whatever came next, no matter what.

"Nice view?" Ginny asked, startling Hermione as she had not realized her friend had come in.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"Well, it might be a good idea to think yourself over to bed. I haven't packed yet, so tomorrow may very well be a little crazy."

"Oh, Ginny. Alright."

Soon the witch found herself snuggled into bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what tomorrow would hold. As she rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time that night, a thought occurred to her. Just because her life was changing again and there was another war on the horizon, there would still be steady things in her life. And besides, the last war brought her and her friends closer together, why shouldn't this one? On that thought, just as the moon rose over the trees, the witch fell asleep.

All too soon the next morning, Hermione was perched once more by the window, this time with a book.

"Ginny! Hermione! Up! You don't want to miss the train!"

The witch started at the shout from downstairs. Before long, the bedroom was filled with a frenetic Ginny.

"Morning, Hermione! Oh, where did I put that? How are you?"

She laughed. "I'm fine, Ginny. How are you?"

"I'm-oh, I forgot! I can use magic now!"

And with that, she had everything packed within a matter of minutes.

"There. That was a bit-"

"Breakfast everyone!" came another shout.

There was a sound of thundering feet on the stairs. Hermione laughed, shut her book, and looked out the door just in time to see a flash of red hair round the corner at the bottom of the stairs. Then she heard more footsteps from above her and turned to find Harry approaching.

"Ron's hungry," he said, jerking his head down the staircase.

"Apparently," Hermione giggled.

Ron was already part way through his second helping of breakfast when the others arrived downstairs.

"Good morning, Ron."

"'O'ning, 'Ione," he replied, looking up from his plate with a mouth full of sausage.

"Be grateful you don't need manners to work at a joke shop. Otherwise you might not have a job."

"Sorry. Morning, Hermione."

"Better," she granted, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek before settling down with the plate of food Mrs. Weasley handed her. "Smells fantastic, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you, dear. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Oh, good morning, Aurthur!"

"Morning, Mollywobbles!"

Mrs. Weasley blushed.

"Alright, all of you out!" George commanded on his way into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he poked his head back around the corner. "No really, out. It's 10:03."

Hermione jumped up.

"Everyone going to the Hogwarts Express, gather at the doors please!"

Soon the room was full of people hugging and saying farewell until Christmas. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny piled into the Ministry car that had come to take them to King's Cross Station. The four waved as the car pulled away from the Burrow, and Hermione wondered when she would see it next.

As it turned out, very soon. Ginny had forgotten her trunk, somehow. A few minutes later, they were on their way for a second time.

Hermione was slightly hesitant to leave the car when they arrived at King's Cross, but knew she didn't have time to dilly-dally. The four hurried through the station before slipping through the barrier to platform 9¾. Everyone turned to stare at them almost immediately after they crossed through.

"Apparently we're still famous," Harry whispered.

"What? Surely you didn't expect that to change?"

"No, but I had hoped."

They made their way to the back corner of the platform with several pairs of eyes still following them. Hermione considered using magic to make them look away, but decided that would just be rude. Besides, she didn't want to be in trouble immediately.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

"Bye, Harry. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Bye, Hermione."

She took a deep breath before releasing him and turning to Ron.

The pair hugged. Hermione couldn't find words to say what she wanted to, so she said nothing. The train whistle blew.

"Bye, guys. See you soon," she said as she boarded the train. She waved as it began to move, noticing everyone's eyes on her once more. As soon as the platform faded from sight, she turned to Ginny.

"I am supposed to go to the Prefects' carriage. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Yeah. See you."

Hermione slid the compartment door open and flopped down on the seat next to Ginny.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as Hermione sighed.

"Someone managed to transfigure their hand into a turtle. I didn't even know that was possible!"

"Wow."

"And someone else lit their compartment on fire, and there was a duel in the prefects' car."

"Oh my. I thought the prefects were supposed to be well behaved."

"We are. But, after last year, Slytherin and Gryffindor have an even stronger rivalry."

"Fantastic."

"Yeah! And I get to put up with them."

"Have fun!"

"Thanks a lot."

"Care for a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Why not?" she said, though she thought of her book in her bag.

Several games later, there was a knock at their door.

"Hello." Hermione immediately recognised the distinctively dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Luna."

"You might want to put your robes on. We'll be arriving soon."

"Thanks."

Before long, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Hermione stepped off the train and smiled. It was good to be back.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Hermione's smile broadened.

"All righ', Hermione?"

"Hi, Hagrid. See you at the feast."

Hagrid winked and continued shouting for the first years. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna made their way toward the carriages. Just as they reached them, Hermione shrieked and jumped back. In front of her stood a reptilian, horse-like creature. It was hollow-looking and its black coat was so tight over its body she could see every bone. It had vast, lethery, bat-like wings and pupil-less white eyes.

"What _is _that?"

"Don't worry. I can see them too," Luna said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, shaking her head and glancing warily at the sinister creature before her. Well, at least now she could say she knew what a Testral looks like.

The three climbed into one of the carriages and shut the door with a snap. Before long, the carriges gave a great lurch and began rumbiling their way up to the Hogwarts Castle. Hermione tried to drag her mind away from the creatures pulling the carrages, but only succeeded once she caught sight of the many lighted windows of the castle.

Hermione smiled as she and her friends climbed the great flight of stone steps toward the oak doors of the castle. Her smile broadened when she reached the carniverous, torch-lit enterance hall with its magnificent marble staircase. She had seen it only a few days ago, but it still raised her spirits.

Everyone made their way into the Great Hall and took a seat. Hermione glanced up at the staff table and was taken aback to not see Professor Dumbledore in the head's seat, even though she knew she wouldn't. In his place was Professor McGonagall, who was looking as stern as ever. She was wearing her emerald green robes and her hair was in its usual tight bun. Hermione noticed the two new professors at the table. She knew, however, that they had not been able to find a new Transfiguration teacher, so Professor McGonagall was going to continue teaching it. She was also remaining the Head of Gryffindor House.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor Flitwick was carrying a three-legged wooden stool that was almost as big as he was in one hand, an old, dirty, patched, singed hat in the other, and leading a line of first years. He had them line up in front of the hall before setting the stool down and placing the hat on top of it. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. Then the long tear near the rim opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"_An evil has been beaten_

_Well done, well done to all_

_Together we stand taller_

_Together we won't fall_

_But now there's darkness on horisons_

_When you look either way_

_But sometimes don't look back or forward_

_And live within today_

_Make new friends, don't lose them_

_Keep your old ones by your side_

_And, then, between us all, there'll be_

_A bond solidified_

_You might find friends in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Courageous, yes, but also true_

_Determined from the start_

_Or maybe you'll be Ravenclaw_

_Intelligence and wit_

_A love of learning everything_

_Makes this house tightly knit_

_Or, perhaps, in Hufflepuff_

_You'll meet forever friends_

_For Hufflepuffs work hard and, too,_

_They're loyal to the end_

_Slytherin might suit you best_

_They're cunning and they're sly_

_Perhaps in this house you will find _

_Your greatest new allies_

_But, though I have to split you,_

_Don't forget what you've been taught_

_For but as one we will keep strong_

_When evil must be fought."_

The hall rang with lukewarm applause.

Professor Flitwick pulled out a scroll, opened it, and called, in his squeaky voice, "Anderson, Elizabeth!"

The girl looked around, unsure of what to do, before Professor Flitwick motioned her forward. She approached slowly and uncertainly. The professor placed the hat on her head, and after a moment, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl jumped as the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers. She looked at Professor Flitwick. He came forward and picked the hat back up before saying something to her, and she hurried off toward the Hufflepuff table where she received a warm welcome.

"It's not going as smoothly as usual," Ginny whispered.

"I guess it's because he doesn't have as much experience as Professor McGonagall."

"Axley, John!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Babblie, Sarah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Billeter, Dillan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione clapped as her table went up in cheers.

"How is he getting the hat off their heads when they're so much taller than him?"

"Magic."

"Oh."

"Burke, Doug!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Calleswell, Grace!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cantwell, Zelda!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting continued with "Cutter, Michelle!" but Hermione slid her book out and began to read. After a few minutes, Ginny tapped her on the shoulder ("Keller, Karen!), and whispered, "It feels like there's not as many Slytherins."

"There might not be," Hermione replied, ("HUFFLEPUFF!") not looking up from her book.

She looked up a few minutes later to see that the line of first years had diminished to two people.

"Xyeller, MaryAnne!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zoela, Nissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione closed her book and tucked it away as Professor Flitwick hurried back out of the hall with the stool and Sorting Hat. When he returned to his seat, Professor McGonagall rose and called "Let the feast begin!"

Many different dishes appeared on the table and the hall became filled once more with the sound of hundreds of voices. Hermione reached up and filled her plate. She hesitated a moment on remembering that the food had been prepared by house elves, but also had realized that the house elves here were treated very well and didn't want freedom. She began to eat.

"Hello, Hermione."

She looked up to see the pearly form of Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, floating in front of her.

"Hi, Nick."

"What are you doing here? I thought last year was your seventh year."

"It would have been but I wasn't here. Professor McGonagall offered to let me come back, so here I am."

"Alright. Enjoy your dinner," he said, looking slightly mournful as Hermione took another bite of her food before floating off down the table.

When everyone had finally finished dinner and dessert, Professor Mcgonagall rose again.

"Now that we have all eaten," she began, "we have some items of business to attend to. First Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to inform you that all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products have been banned." Several students groaned. "If you would like to see the full list of banned items," and she caught Hermione's eye with a look that said, "And I cannot imagine why you would want to," before continuing, "I'm sure Mr. Filch would be more than happy to show you if you stopped by his office. He would also like me to remind you that no magic is allowed in the corridors. You are all to remember that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds, as is the village of Hogsmead." Hermione knew that the village was off-limits for everyone until "the death eater threat was removed."

"Professor Bill Weasley and to Professor Penelope Clearwater will be joining us as Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies instructors, respectively. Please give them a warm welcome. This year's Quidditch captains are listed in your house common rooms, and they will decide when the tryouts are. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact your Head of House. Now, I believe it is getting late, and I would prefer you to be rested for classes tomorrow. But first, let us sing the Hogwarts school song." The other professors all looked sharply towards the headmistress in shock. "Everyone pick a tune, and here we go." She gave her wand a quick flick, and the words appeared in the air before her.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

The professors flinched at some of the students' singing. Finally, once everyone had finished, Professor McGonagall stated, "Goodnight to you all."

She returned to her seat as the students all began to leave the hall. Hermione yawned and rose with Ginny to follow the others out. They climbed one staircase and ducked into a passage hidden by a tapestry. They arrived at the entrance to the common room with several other people after taking several other shortcuts.

"Ernest Hemmingway," someone muttered, prompting the portrait to open.

Hermione slumped into bed and was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_Please review! I can't get better without feedback!_


	12. Chapter 12: the Will of the Prince

_Hi y'all! Thanks for reading, and especially thanks to hermin22 for reviewing! You made my day!_

_Anywho, I hope you are all holding up through all this weirdness. I'm trying to update more often, but, well... sorry. Apparently life isn't a fan of giving me spare time. If anyone could put in a good word for me, I'd be grateful. _

_And if anyone knows an interested beta?_

_I'll stop talking now._

* * *

"Oh, will they _ever_ let this drop?"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Only the sixty-second article this month on how Hogwarts was ready to open on time! You'd think they'd never seen magic! Besides, at least half of this article is plagiarized from last week's articles."

"It can't be that bad," Ginny sighed, pulling the Daily Prophet from Hermione's grasp and glancing over the headline article. "Never mind. I guess it can."

Hermione huffed and turned back to her breakfast.

"At least their information is accurate," Ginny consoled.

"As accurate as rumors can be, you mean."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came down the Gryffindor table handing out the students' schedules. Hermione glanced over hers and saw that her last class was History of Magic. She groaned.

"What d'you have, Hermione?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"I have Charms, Study of Ancient Runes, Potions, and History of Magic-"

"Why're you taking that?" Ginny practically shouted, appalled.

Hermione shrugged. She couldn't really explain why she wanted to take the class. "What do you have?"

"I've got Charms."

"That's it?"

Ginny glared at her.

"Alright," Hermione soothed. "I'm off to-"

"I know, I know. You're off to class. Don't sleep too long."

She playfully swatted Ginny's arm before heading out of the Great hall. As she made her way along the corridors, students pointed her out to their friends and whispered. She sighed. She had hoped her fame would have worn off, but apparently not.

Hermione had been having a good day until she flopped down in her usual seat in the front of the History of Magic classroom and waited for the other students to join her. Still no one had come by the time Professor Binns floated in through the blackboard.

"Hello, class-" he droned before noticing his class consisted of one student. "Where is everyone else, Miss…"

"Granger," Hermione supplied. "And I think I'm everyone."

"Very well, then," he rasped before beginning to lecture her on yet another goblin rebellion. Hermione was starting to wonder if her time would be better spent sleeping when he suddenly asked, "Miss Grant, what would you like to learn about?"

Hermione was so surprised by his question that she did not notice he got her name wrong.

"You're asking me?"

"I just did."

"Will you tell me about the history of spells?"

"If that's what you are interested in. The earliest known spells were invented so long ago, all records of their creators have been lost. There have been many great spell inventors in history, including Merlin. The process of inventing spells is not difficult in itself, but it is very dangerous. Many good witches and wizards have blown themselves up with an experiment gone wrong."

"Like Pandora Lovegood."

"_Exactly_ like Pandora Lovegood. Many spells have more than one creator. They often-"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hermione was almost sad that class was over. She bid farewell to Professor Binns and made her way into the crowded corridor.

She was just on her way to the Gryffindor common room when a fifth year student hurried up to her. He was looking at her with a sort of reverence, and Hermione had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh!" the fifth year exclaimed. "Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this."

As he spoke, he handed her a scroll of parchment. Hermione noticed it was charmed so only she could open it.

"Thank you," she replied to the student. He nodded and hurried on his way.

Hermione wondered what was urgent enough that her professor would not send this by owl, and yet not so urgent that she did not pick an alternate form of communication. She ducked into an alcove off the halway and pulled out her beaded bag. She carried it everywhere with her now, still packed with everything she might need, as she was slightly paranoid after the war that something would happen and she would end up on the run again, especially now with Bellatrix back. She shoved her books in before unrolling the parchment with a tap of her wand.

Hermione was soon hurrying down the corridor towards the headmistress's office. Professor McGonagall's message asked her to come up because of a situation that required her attention and said that she would be grateful for help resolving it.

She burst into the office and asked immediately, "Are you alright, professor?"

Professor McGonagall looked up from the parchment on her desk and said, "I am fine, and before you ask, so is everyone else."

Hermione relaxed slightly.

"As you know, we searched Severus Snape's quarters earlier this summer. His will, however, was not found among his possessions. Earlier today, I found it hidden in the head's quarters. It was in a painting."

"_In _a painting?"

"Yes. I have yet to discern how."

Hermione nodded. "What did the will say?"

"It is the most rudimentary will I've ever seen. It says only what and to whom he left his things. Not that that is particularly surprising. The part that _does_ surprise me is that none of the items he willed to anyone have been found."

"Hmm… That _is_ odd… I wonder… I wonder if he hid them near the will."

"Good thinking, Miss Granger. We'll go have a look, shall we?"

"Sure."

The two witches made their way to the headmistress's quarters, which Hermione had never seen before. The moment they entered, it became obvious to Hermione that her professor was not staying in, or for that matter even using, the head's quarters. The walls were black and the furniture was a deep green with silver accents. Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed in distaste, and Hermione couldn't help but agree. The room was decorated in very poor taste.

Professor McGonagall led her through the sitting room and into the bedroom. It, too, was very dark, with the exception of a single painting on the wall. It was of a vase of flowers of various types, and in the center was a single lily. It struck Hermione as rather odd in the midst of all the gloom.

"That is the painting it was in."

Hermione nodded and walked forward to have a closer look. "How did you get it out?"

"I was examining the cauldron," she answered, gesturing to the cauldron in the corner of the room.

Hermione turned to it and ran her hands over the surface. When nothing happened, she pushed it over onto its side. Once again, nothing happened.

"It doesn't seem to do anything else now that the will is out," Hermione said, standing back up.

"Interesting."

"Very. Perhaps it had more to do with the painting," she wondered aloud, and reached out to touch it.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall urged in a tone that clearly conveyed that she didn't want her pupil to do what she was about to.

Hermione turned to her, confused.

"Miss Granger, I do not understand this magic, and magic I don't understand is typically dark."

"But Professor Snape was good."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't mean I trust him."

"We have to find out somehow."

"We do, but if anything is to be done about it, I would rather not have it be done at any risk to your personal safety."

"How important is it that we find out?"

"There may be something important."

"Then it must be done," she said, reaching out once more.

"Then I will do it."

"Professor, your safety is more crucial to the Wizarding World than mine. If there is something wrong here, I must be the one who it affects."

"Do you really believe that, Miss Granger? I would imagine they care more for you than me."

"You'd be surprised. You _must_ come out of this alright. There is a war coming, and we need you to help us. You are the only one who can defeat Bellatrix."

"I do not like it, but I fear you are right. Do be careful, Miss Granger."

"I will."

She reached out once more, exceptionally more nervous than when she started the first time. Her hand hovered an inch above the canvas; she shut her eyes before closing the distance.

"They feel like real flowers," she stated.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing the fact that they do means something."

"Yes, but what?"

"I've no clue."

She withdrew her hand from the painting and took a step back to look at it. She tilted her head slightly sideways.

"Severus loved Lily, didn't he?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione's eyes widened slowly as she realized the full extent of what her professor just said and responded, "He did. I wonder if the lily in the vase…"

She reached forward once more and gently grasped the flower. It moved, but stayed firmly in the vase. Hermione sighed. She thought she had been onto something.

"Try pulling it forward."

"What?"

"Try pulling the lily forward."

The bushy-haired witch and gently tugged at the lily. It slid forward and began to glow softly. Then, suddenly, it stopped moving.

"Well, that seemed to work. Now what?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. The lily—"

At the mention of its name, the flower shone brightly for a moment before returning to its former glow.

"Lily," the professor stayed, earning once more the reaction.

Hermione glanced at her professor, thoroughly confused.

"Lily Evans," Professor McGonagall said, and the flower burst into light so bright that Hermione let go of the flower to shield her eyes.

A moment later, she lowered her hand to find that the painting had swung open, revealing a closet-sized room beyond.

"I think we found something."

Hermione could only nod. She was speechless. In all her adventures, never had she seen anything like this. She took a few steps forward and glanced around. On one wall was a shelf with a few boxes placed on it; on the other were several racks holding little jars full of a silvery-white substance: memories. Each parcel had a small tag tied to it with a number. She assumed this was to identify them in the will. She turned back to her professor, who was waiting outside.

"I will need your help to get these things to their recipients," Professor McGonagall said.

"The Ministry isn't involved?"

"I am unsure of their reaction to distributing these objects according to the will of a former death eater."

The younger witch nodded and her professor exited the quarters. She returned a moment later with the scroll of parchment she had been studying earlier. She handed it to Hermione, who unrolled it and skimmed it quickly. Her professor was right. It was a very simple will. On top of that, there were only three people listed as the recipients.

"These two boxes are Mr. Potter's. I believe there is also a memory that goes with them," the professor said, checking the will where Hermione had set it on the shelf and pulling the jar labeled "4" from the shelf. She then scrawled a quick note to Harry and sent the boxes, jar, and note to Grimmauld Place via the floo network.

"Now, this box is yours," she continued, handing the bushy-haired witch the remaining box. "And these," she gestured to the three memories still on the rack as well as an envelope that had been under the boxes, "are mine."

The professor then turned and strode back to her office with Hermione scurrying along in her wake, still toting the heavy box.

"Do you mind if I open this here?" the younger witch asked when they returned to the office.

"Not at all."

She set the box on the headmistress's desk and eased the lid open. Inside lay several potions books. She reached in and carefully picked one up, opening it to find the familiar words "Property of the Half-Blood Prince" scrawled across the title page. She flipped through a few more pages and noticed the margins were filled with notes. Unsure whether to think that the books were dangerous or brilliant, she turned to her professor for guidance.

"Both."

She resolved to read them, use the potions advice, but consult her professor before trying any unknown spells. She lifted three more potions books out of the box and was reaching in for the next book when she stopped dead.

"Um, professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What should I do with these?"

"With what?" she asked while making her way around her desk and peering into the box. "Oh. They may be useful. May I take a look at this one?"

"Of course."

The professor sat down again and opened the book, and Hermione pulled the next one out. It was entitled "The Art of Nightmares." It had a heavy, black leather cover emblazoned with the title in gold lettering. It was worn, and the margins of the pages were once more filled with notes.

"If you agree, I think I'll read through them to see if there is anything useful."

"Alright, Miss Granger, but please use caution. I do not know what you may find."

"I will," she assured, placing the books back in the box and closing the lid. "May I ask what you are going to do with the memories?"

"I am not entirely sure, but for the time being, they can stay right where they are."

"You're not going to view them?"

"I have little inclination to immerse myself in the memories of a murderer."

"Okay, but I think he may have left important information."

"That he may have done."

Hermione nodded and picked up her box of books, but before she made it to the door, her professor called, "Miss Granger?"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Would you be willing to go through those memories with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

_Please please please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Pensive Pecularities

_Hi y'all! I apologize for the lateness of this update... I guess real life has a mind of it's own sometimes. Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to review. Every one makes my day!_

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure whether her professor meant now or later, but received her answer when Professor McGonagall rose and went back into the head's quarters. She set her box of books back down and took a seat at the headmistress's desk. A few moments later, the professor returned with the three vials. She retrieved the pensive and emptied the contents of the bottle labeled "1" into it.

The younger witch lowered her face to the surface and felt once more as though she were falling before she arrived in the corridor that led to the stone gargoyle outside of the head's office. In front of her stood Severus Snape and the Carrows. They were whispering together. Hermione glanced at her professor and they crept closer to hear.

"The Dark Lord said… he must be getting ready… he's found him…"

"I know… and he wants her to be there when he does… I can't believe he considered that…"

At that moment the stone gargoyle seemed to notice their approach and swung forward without a word to admit them.

The two witches followed with growing apprehension. Suddenly, ahead of them, Snape stopped abruptly, causing the Carrows to run into him.

"What do we have here?" he drawled, striding into his office toward Ginny, Neville, and Luna. While Luna didn't seem too perturbed by the fact they had been caught, Ginny and Neville's expressions were of anger and terror. "Alecto, fetch Minerva," he ordered.

While the headmaster was distracted with the death eater's departure, a sudden motion from the direction of the students caught Hermione's eye. Neville had rashly raised the Sword of Gryffindor and was attempting to bring it down on Snape. He was quicker, however, and a swift shield charm sent the blow glancing sideways.

"Now, we'll have none of that, Longbottom," he said, flicking his wand almost lazily and immobilizing the students; Hermione could tell her friends were fruitlessly struggling against the jinx. Snape reached out and snatched the sword from Neville's grasp. He walked slowly around them and snarled, "What are we going to do with you? I should inform the Dark Lord, but I think we'll wait for that until dear Professor McGonagall arrives…"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Dare what? _I_ am the headmaster and you had best remember it."

At that moment the door opened once more, revealing Professor McGonagall, who said with awful coldness, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Minerva. These students were just caught trying to steal this from my office." As he spoke, he held up the Sword of Gryffindor. "What do you think an appropriate punishment would be?"

"I will take any punishment given to the students."

Hermione noticed the way a wave of fear tore through Neville's eyes at her words, and the ways Luna's flickered with something warm for a single moment at the professor's words, "Whether she is or not, she is still my student."

The bushy-haired witch looked over at her professor and saw the hurt in her eyes as she watched the Carrows shove Ginny, Neville, and Luna out the door. Professor McGonagall then noticed Hermione looking at her and whispered, "For all that I did, I never felt like I did enough."

"You did what you could have without getting yourself killed."

"I know, but knowing and believing are two very different things. I couldn't do my duty to my students, to my school."

The younger witch couldn't think of anything to say to her mentor that felt like something she'd want to hear, so she made her way over to her and softly took her hand.

"Oh, Minerva, when will you ever learn not to meddle in affairs that are not yours to meddle in?" Snape taunted.

"When there is no good left to come from it."

"If that includes my enjoyment of seeing you here, completely at my mercy and afraid, we are going to be spending a lot more evenings this way."

"That's so, is it?"

"You think your little Order friends are going to come save the day? Or that useless lump of a boy and his mudblood friend?"

"It just so happens," the professor began, giving her pupil's hand a slight squeeze, "that I was correct on both."

"We helped," Hermione consented, "but I was truly _you_ who did the saving."

"I helped, but without you, there would have been no fight. They would have won before we even started."

The bushy-haired witch sighed.

"The Dark Lord was prepared to take you in, Minerva, for he felt you had simply chosen wrong. You are too late now. You will watch as he hunts down every last member of your little rebel group. Soon, all will be over and everything will finally be righted."

"Yes, it will. And when it is, you and your death eater friends had better step carefully."

"Who do you think has the ability to do that? Not you, certainly! Moody is dead. Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones, both."

"Liar," the professor whispered so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry?"

The professor shook her head. "Emmeline Vance wasn't dead."

"What do you mean?"

"She was not dead."

As surprised as Hermione was, she let it go for now and turned back to the memory.

"No one you have a fear of, but who you should."

"Surely you do not speak of the Potter boy! That useless, arrogant fool has been followed for weeks now and has been utterly oblivious. He will be the Dark Lord's soon enough."

"You fear him."

"The word 'fear' is not in my vocabulary."

"Perhaps, but it is in your eyes."

Snape's pale face turned an angry shade of red as he exclaimed, "Sectumsempra!"

The jet of light caught the professor across the shoulder, sending a spatter of blood across the room. The professor was fighting to remain conscious as blood poured from her wound.

"You will watch," he said, but where the memory had gone black before, he continued, "the Dark Lord has sworn it."

At that moment he stopped, seeming to notice that the professor had fallen unconscious. He knelt down beside her, ignoring the growing pool of blood, and traced his wand over her wound, muttering an incantation that almost sounded like a song. As he did so, the flow of blood seemed to lessen slightly; he repeated the spell and the professor's wound began to heal. After he muttered the incantation for a third time, he sat back, wiped a spatter of blood from her pale face, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Minerva. I truly am."

A moment passed before he lifted the professor into his arms, her head lolling against his shoulder. With another murmured spell, the two became invisible, but the door opened and the staircase turned, revealing that they had left the office. Then, the memory began to dissolve as Hermione rose out of it, and a few seconds later, found herself and her professor standing back in the office they had left only seconds ago.

Professor McGonagall collapsed into her chair and sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. When she did not move after a minute, Hermione began to grow slightly apprehensive.

"Professor?"

"I cannot say that was what I expected to see," she replied, opening her eyes and rising from her seat. "Well, shall we continue?"

"Are you sure, professor?"

She waved the question away, saying, "I am fine. I was merely taken aback, and that is nothing of consequence."

"Okay…"

Professor McGonagall drew the memory they had just seen out of the pensive with her wand, placing it back in its jar before pouring the contents of the second vial into the pensive.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, remembering something.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What did you mean by, 'Emmeline Vance was not dead?'"

The professor sighed. "She was still alive then. The death eaters had planted a body at her house, knowing the Muggle investigators would not look too hard at the matter."

"So she's still alive?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head sourly. "If only she were. The death eaters held her captive for nearly six months. She was kept alive, but barely. Then," she paused, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed deeply. When her emerald eyes opened again, they shone slightly. "One day Voldemort decided I had gone too far in my rebelling. He personally brought me to Malfoy Manor where I was forced to watch as they murdered her."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew her professor must feel that Emmeline may have still been alive if not for her.

Professor McGonagall smiled sadly. "I appreciate your concern, but it is over and done. It cannot be changed. We mustn't dwell on the past."

Hermione nodded, her eyes still searching her professor's face to be sure she was alright.

"Shall we?" the professor asked, gesturing to the pensive.

"I suppose."

Soon, the two witches found themselves, once more, in the office they had just left. Severus Snape was seated behind the desk; the Carrows were across from him. They seemed to be in some sort of meeting.

"Longbottom's against us again."

"Is there any news, other than that?" Snape asked, his tone of voice hinting slightly that if there was not, they should be leaving.

"Yeah. Miss Parkinson told us that McGonagall's been helping the students go against us. She's been… _dealt with_."

"Very good," Snape said, "however, I expect you to consult with me next time a professor is to be punished."

"Even though she's a traitorous old hag?"

"Yes. If that is all, then you may leave now."

The Carrows grunted and made their way out of the office.

Snape sat motionless until the stone stairs had stopped moving, meaning they had left his office completely. Then he bent over at his desk, his hand supporting his head and his hair falling like greasy black curtains about his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what, Severus?" the portrait of Dumbledore replied.

Snape lifted his head just enough to glare at the portrait. "You know perfectly well what."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," said Dumbledore in a heavy tone. "Minerva knew that. She is no fool, Severus."

"She was foolish enough to get herself caught!"

"She was foolish enough to stand up for what she believes in, despite knowing what the consequences could be."

"But she still got caught, and now she's in some wretched state somewhere in the castle, and I cannot help her."

"I'll be right back," Dumbledore said as he strode out the side of his portrait. A few moments later he returned.

"Well?"

Dumbledore shook his head, looked down, and sighed, "She is not well, Severus, but that was expected."

"Will she-"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Hope does not go far in this time."

"But it has kept several people alive, and even one life could be the difference between winning and losing this war."

"I don't know what you allude to, but the war is already lost."

"You don't truly believe that."

"What are we going to do to help her?"

"All that we can: Hope."

The memory started to dissolve around the witches once more as they rose out of the pensive.

When the two witches were standing once more in the headmistress's office, Hermione turned back to her professor, who was chuckling.

"Professor?" she asked, unsure whether that had been too much for her.

"No, I am not going mad, Miss Granger. I simply find it amusing that they are discussing whether or not I am going to die in front of me."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and nodded. She was smiling, but her heart wasn't truly in it. Inside, she was fuming. Next time she saw Pansy Parkinson, there would be a problem.

"Well, shall we get this last one over with?"

"Yeah."

The two witches soon found themselves in a large, dimly-lit hallway with a magnificent carpet covering most of the floor. Hermione gasped in recognition and swayed slightly, grateful for the steadying arm her professor reached out to her.

"This is Malfoy Manor," she whispered.

Professor McGonagall nodded. Upon taking the time to look around once more, Hermione noticed they were standing behind Severus Snape who had paused only momentarily at a large wooden door. Before long, he turned the brass handle and entered the room.

It was full of silent people all gathered around a long, ornate table.

"Good. Severus," said the cold voice of Voldemort, "Take a seat."

Snape found the seat to Voldemort's immediate right that he had jestured to.

"Rookwood, how is the construction coming?"

"Very well, my Lord. It should be finished within a year."

"Good. And Yaxley, any trouble at the Ministry?"

"No, my Lord. We are already pure, and the Muggle-Born Registration Committee is successful. Several people have failed to obey the summons, however, and we have been searching for them."

"Very well, Yaxley. And Snape, how is Hogwarts?"

"A few students are still acting up, my Lord. We are working on fixing that."

"McGonagall's still rebelling, too, my Lord," one of the Carrows called from down the table.

"I see. I'll come visit her, shall I? Next week."

"Of course, my Lord. Thank you."

Voldemort didn't reply. He began stroking Nagini, who was curled across his shoulders.

"The Potter boy has evaded me again. Everyone is to keep watchful, and if you find him, alert me at once."

A low murmur of assent rippled around the table.

"Mulciber, I want you to track down the Weasleys. I want them dead by January."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dolohov, Macnair, discover the remaining Order of the Phoenix members. They are also to be dead."

"Yes, my Lord."

"There is a book," Voldemort continued, "entitled 'Ancient and Supreme Magik.' I desire it. If you have no other assignment, you are to search for it."

Another murmur swept through the room.

"Very well. As you all have things to attend to, be on your way."

Everyone began to stand up and take their leave, and the room was almost empty rather quickly.

"Bellatrix, if you would stay a minute."

"Of course, my Lord," she breathed.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Professor McGonagall. They watched as Snape swept out the door and became engrossed in a conversation with Yaxley before their view was cut off.

"You have, I am sure, decided upon a number?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. The process of latching part of one's soul onto an object, making one immortal, is not entirely complicated."

As he spoke, Bellatrix's eyes shone with tears of delight. However, when Hermione shifted slightly, those same eyes followed her. No. They seemed to follow her. This was only a memory, after all.

"First one must split the soul. I'm sure you have already followed my directions and done so."

Bellatrix hung on his every word. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked at the two witches. Hermione shrieked and jumped back. She looked to her professor, who looked startled but determined. She nodded to Hemione to indicate that they would stay. Bellatrix turned back to her master.

"Then, you must find the objects which you want to use as your horcruxes."

Bellatrix was on the verge of pulling something out of her pocket when she was interrupted by Voldemort.

"I believe we have company," he said, gesturing to something behind Bellatrix. Hermione looked around, but saw no one but herself and her professor. A feeling of dread was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Why so we do. Hello, Minnie," she snarled at the professor, who looked immensely startled. "It was foolish of you to come here."

"Was it?" she asked, pulling herself together. "I was inclined to believe the opposite."

Bellatrix let out an angry scream and drew her wand. She and Professor McGonagall were soon engaged in a murderous duel.

Voldemort, meanwhile, had turned his attention to Hermione.

"Well, my dear mudblood, it's just you and I now. Our ladies seem a bit busy with a dispute of their own."

Hermione gulped and took a step backwards, securing her hold on her wand as she did so.

Voldemort laughed before sending a fiery curse at Hermione. She tried to defend herself with a shield, but the sheer power behind his spell meant that it took all her strength to maintain it. Knowing she shouldn't waste her energy, she just ducked. Voldemort was releasing his next spells even as the wall behind Hermione smoldered. The room's chairs were launching themselves at the witch on Voldemort's command and, frantically, Hermione transfigured each of the ocelot on furniture into an angry bird.

Suddenly, a bright blue streak shot from Voldemort's direction amid a flurry of feathers. Hermione barely had time to see it before she was crumpled on the floor, all of her breath knocked out of her.

"Foolish girl," he taunted, advancing on the witch. "Avada kedavra!"

A brilliant green flash lit the room; Hermione closed her eyes, expecting never to open them again. However, she looked a moment later to see that Voldemort had been blasted sideways by some extremely well-placed unforgivable curse.

Hermione tilted her head at the dueling witches, extremely confused before she understood. Bellatrix had cast a curse at her professor, which the professor deftly side-stepped, allowing it to strike Voldemort.

"Brilliant," she whispered.

However, Voldemort had recovered and was now advancing towards the witches. Hermione was shocked. She had thought the curse he had taken was a killing curse, but it must not have been.

She tried to pull herself to her feet, but before she could, she felt her leg crack under the impact of another curse. She cried out in pain. Suddenly, several things happened almost at once: the ceiling began to collapse, seemingly struck with a blasting curse; two killing curses shot from the death eaters' wands; and Hermione felt a hand in hers and the familiar rising as they left the memory.

A moment later she was lying on the floor in the headmistress's office, Professor McGonagall by her side. Her leg, somehow, was still broken.

"What _was_ that?" she asked her professor.

"Problematic," was her distracted reply as she mended the bones in Hermione's leg. "Can you stand?"

She helped Hermione to her feet, and Hermione replied, "I think so."

The professor indicated for Hermione to take a seat, scribbled a quick note, and crossed over to the fireplace. Once she had sent the note to Kingsley Shacklebolt's home, she sat down next to her pupil.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine. I suppose that was what Albus warned me about."

"He knew what would happen?"

"Did you, Albus?" she called to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"No. That warning has been passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster, and no one wanted to find out. Apparently with good reason. What happened?"

"We went too far, I think, and Voldemort and Bellatrix came to life. They battled us, but they could not be killed. What caused it?"

"I have no idea. I'll try to find out."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk with some old friends. I'll also visit the library."

"How?"

"There's a painting of one on the seventh floor. I'll go up there."

"Alright. Check for 'Ancient and Supreme Magik' while you're there, will you? We'll see what we can come up with as well."

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Not a one."

Hermione yawned.

"Well, look at the time. It's already midnight!"

"I should probably head back to the common room. It's after curfew, but I should be fine."

"Before you go, have you ever heard of that book? 'Ancient and Supreme Magik,' was it not?"

"I feel like I've heard of it before, but I can't remember where. I'll see what I can find out.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Goodnight, professor."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Hermione rose and headed for the door, casting a furtive glance at the pensive as she did. She thought she saw the surface ripple, and, though she thought it was just her being sleepy, she stammered, "I think I just saw the pensive ripple."

Professor McGonagall approached the pensive, examined it, and turned back a moment later.

"I see nothing unusual."

Hermione shrugged. "Must have been my imagination. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

She descended the stairs, hoping no one would still be up when she got back to the common room.

* * *

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14: Letters and Words

_Hi y'all! Sorry it's been so long... real life, you know? If anyone would be so kind as to put in a good word for me with Chaos (perhaps asking it to bother someone else?), I would be grateful. Thanks to James Birdsong for reviewing! _

* * *

Hermione was seated at her favorite table in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by piles of books. She was working on finishing her essay for Arithmancy, as she was unable to complete it the day before because of the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Just as she opened a book to look something up, there was a tapping sound. She looked around, confused, until one of the students playing wizard's chess in front of the fire crossed over to the window and opened it. In flew a tawny little owl. It circled the room for a moment before perching lightly on top of one of Hermione's piles of books. The bushy-haired witch felt several pairs of eyes on her as she reached up and gathered the letter, addressed to "Miss Hermione Granger," from its leg. As soon as the owl was relieved of its burden, it took off back out the open window and into the afternoon sky.

Hermione turned her attention back to her letter. She carefully slid it open and began to read.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like to invite you to join me for tea this evening in my office. I enjoy your company and look forward to making this a standing tradition. If you will, please meet me at 6:30. Thank you._

_Kind regards,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione smiled, folded up the letter, and tucked it back into its envelope. Then she turned back to her essay.

Hermione was rather excited as she slid into her seat next to Ginny at dinner. She sat silently as she listened to Ginny ramble on about how eager she was for the upcoming Quidditch season. When she got up to leave, she caught her professor's eye and saw her give a slight smile.

Once they had left, Ginny asked, "Hermione, are you okay? You were very quiet tonight."

"I'm fine, Ginny. I'm just thinking about my Potions essay," she said. She knew it would be smart to keep her friendship with Professor McGonagall hidden, even from Ginny. The more people knew, the more danger there was that a death eater would find out and use that to their advantage.

"Okay."

"Speaking of that, I need to stop by the library for a bit. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Hermione turned down the corridor toward the library before slipping into a passage behind a tapestry and climbing several narrow flights of stairs. She reached the headmistress's office a few minutes before 6:30.

"Ginger newt," she said, and the gargoyle admitted her to the revolving spiral staircase. She knocked on the door to the office, as was greeted almost immediately by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Thank you for coming."

"Hi, professor."

The professor invited her in and led her over to the sitting area behind the desk. Soon the two witches were seated, each with a cup of tea.

"How was your week, professor?"

"It was alright. Yours?"

"It was fine. It was a little strange to be back and to be busy."

"I imagine."

"And everyone's staring at me as if I'm some sort of hero."

"You are, Miss Granger."

"But I'm not any different than I was!"

"As much as I know you want to believe that, you are not. You have grown and changed in many ways, and I know you know that."

"I absolutely _hate_ this. How could Harry stand it?"

"I know, dear. Come here," Professor McGonagall said, opening her arms for the witch. "Things will settle down eventually. You cannot let this affect you. You must not push everyone away because of this. That is not a road you want to travel."

Hermione nodded, still in her professor's arms.

"And you will _always _have me by your side."

"Thank you, professor. I have a feeling I will need your help."

After a few moments of silence where both witches were simply enjoying the other's presence, the bushy-haired witch said, "Thank you for updating the muggle studies course,"

"Oh, of course, dear. It needed to be done, but no one knew that. Thank you for helping create it."

She nodded, and said, "I've stopped by Professor Clearwater's room several times this week to see how it's going."

"Oh?"

"She says it seems to be going well, although the students who have taken the course before are slightly confused over the major change."

"A thirty year update would be rather different. Albus wanted to, but he never had the time to develop a course, what with the Ministry writing him every other day, and then the war. And, frankly, I'm unsure he had the knowledge to do so either."

"Minerva!" the portrait of Dumbledore cried.

"Yes, Albus?"

"I would, too, have had the knowledge to do that!"

The professor glanced at Hermione, smiled, and sighed.

"Sure, Albus."

He humphed and fell silent.

"Sometimes I wish I could silence that thing."

"You can't?"

"No. Albus put a spell on it before he died that prevents that charm from working on it. You cannot stun it either."

"That sounds like something he'd do."

"Have you given any thought to the pensive?"

"Yes. I did some research, but I haven't found anything."

"Me neither. Nor has Albus had any success."

Hermione sighed. She was confused, but not overly worried.

"Have you had any luck finding Ancient and Supreme Magik?"

"No. I tried summoning it; nothing happened."

"I have not discovered anything either. Anyway, how did you feel about yesterday's meeting? My apologies for not being able to stay afterward."

"It's fine, professor. You are very busy with teaching and being headmistress."

The professor nodded.

"I'm glad nothing has happened at Azkaban, and I think Percy will make a good secretary. I was surprised that he was willing to give up his job at the Ministry to do it."

"I agree. Also, I have considered trying to get Strugis Podmore his wand. As there is no way to get him out without him ending up in the same situation as Sirius, he could help the Order while still remaining in Azkaban. This is not an ideal solution, because when the death eaters attack, and I have no doubt that they will, he will be in imminent danger."

"And, if you were the one to get him his wand, and someone found out, you would be in trouble, too."

"I know. We would have to be very careful."

"What does Kingsley think?"

"I do not know. I haven't conferred with him."

"Why not?"

"I fear it may put him in more danger than he already is. It would also put him in danger of losing his job, if anyone discovered he knew."

"Good point."

"On a slightly different topic, how are your friends?"

"Harry is well and is enjoying Auror training, and Ron seems fine, if a little dim."

"I must say, I am still amazed that you three became friends."

"I have to thank you for that. And I should apologize as well."

The professor looked at her, confused.

"That night the troll was in the castle in my first year, and Harry and Ron saved me from it, I'm afraid I lied to you. However, that lie formed my friendship with the boys."

The professor smiled and said, "I knew you lied."

"You did?"

"Yes. And I am alright with that. I simply did not, and, for that matter, still do not, understand why."

"Well, earlier that day, Ron had insulted me, and so, as I was childish, I hid in the bathroom and cried all day. I didn't know about the troll because I was not at dinner that night, and Ron and Harry remembered I didn't know. They ran into the troll on their way to find me, and accidentally locked it in the bathroom where I was. Then they realized their mistake, and, well, here I am."

"That must have been quite the day for you, my dear. I was probably a good thing you lied. I had already developed a fondness for you, and I may not have been the happiest witch in the world if I found out young Mr. Weasley had messed with you."

Hermione blushed and smiled faintly at her hands.

"I lied to my Transfiguration professor once, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was in my second year, well before we were any semblance of friends," the professor began. At that, Hermione noticed the portrait of Dumbledore was watching the two witches intently. The younger witch placed her hand gently on her professor's wrist to alert her, and gestured discreetly with her eyes to the portrait. Professor McGonagall got her pupil's message and continued, "but that is a story for another time."

Dumbledore's portrait looked slightly disappointed, but had the good sense to not say anything.

"You know, it is rather nice to not have to worry about who hears our conversations," the professor said, a bit louder than necessary. Hermione realized that it was not her who she was speaking to, but the portraits. Dumbledore seemed to understand this, and slouched out the side of his portrait. Professor McGonagall laughed. "He always was like that. Anyway, how did you learn to send messages with patronuses? I do not recall anyone ever teaching you."

"I taught myself how before we went on the run."

"You smart girl. I should have known."

"I've had a wonderful teacher."

"You're a wonderful student."

"I'm quite sure that is not what that awful, pink toad thought."

"I dare say not. I still can't believe that you brought her into the Forbidden Forest. I am glad Albus did not tell me when I woke up, otherwise I am sure I would have… well, I'd rather not ruminate on it."

"That's what one gets for hurting the Head of Gryffindor House. When I saw you lying there, fighting for your life… If you would have died through her hands, I swear I would have skinned her alive."

"The nightmare in pink has been very lucky that I refused to die from the hands of an ignoble witch then."

Hermione nodded.

"And, if it weren't for that wretched walking stick, I would have rushed rashly out to find Dolohov after that curse he gave you at the Ministry. Albus was wise to dissuade me."

"We'll add him to the list of death eaters who owe their lives to Professor Dumbledore, then."

"That we will." She carefully pushed Hermione's sleeve up and traced a finger gently over the agitated word that had been carved into the skin: Mudblood. "Bellatrix was fortunate Molly was quicker than I was. Do you still suffer from the nightmares?"

Hermione looked caught. "How do you…"

"My dear, I have fought in several wars. I know. And I know that it helps to tell someone. So, whenever you should feel that you are ready, I am here."

"Thank you. I'm not sure that I'm ready yet, though."

"That is fine."

The two witches sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione crossed over to the window and looked out.

"I have always loved the night sky here," she commented.

"It is peaceful."

There was something in the professor's voice that led the bushy-haired witch to ask, "Is everything alright, professor?"

Professor McGonagall looked slightly startled at her pupil's insight, but answered, "That sky has seen many things."

"That it has," she replied, turning back to the window. "That it has."

She stared out over the grounds and noticed, not for the first time, how good the view was from here. The stars shone in the inky black sky as lighthouses on a sea. Hermione felt herself flood with memories at the sight, both good and bad. Yes, she knew that this sky had seen a great many things, and held wisdom no one knew of, nor would ever know. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and relaxed into the warmth of her professor, but continued to stare silently out the window. She knew there was a war coming, but someday, someday there would be peace.

* * *

_See that little button? Yeah, that one. Please click it. Please?_


	15. Chapter 15: Spheres and Circles

_Sorry this update took so long! Real life, you know? Ugh._

_Thanks to MinervaTheTabby and susanweese for reviewing! Y'all made my day._

* * *

All day, Hermione had felt as if something were calling her up to the seventh floor. She didn't know what, or why, but somehow she knew this wasn't because of recent magic.

On her way back to the common room after dinner, she decided she needed to find out what was going on. She quietly slipped behind a tapestry and up the staircase it hid. She spotted Neville when she reached the seventh floor.

"Hi, Hermione," Neville began. "Did you feel-"

"Yeah. I've never felt anything like it."

"It's the castle's magic," Professor McGonagall stated, coming up behind them. "I assume you-"

"Yes."

"Do we know where we're supposed to go?" Hermione asked.

"Room of Requirement," Neville replied.

They needed and approached the section of wall where it should be found.

"Neville, you're up. You know it best."

He nodded and paced back and forth, his eyes showing his concentration. Suddenly, there was a door that wasn't there before. Hermione glanced sideways at her friends before cautiously opening the door.

"W-what's that?" Neville stammered, taking a step back.

Hermione turned to her professor, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'll admit, I've not seen magic like this before."

All that could be seen inside the door was a swirling, sparkling mass of varying shades of purple magic.

"So… what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I suggest we not go rashly bounding in there."

Hermione glared playfully at her professor. "I got that part."

Professor McGonagall sent the look back before turning and striding off down the corridor.

"Are the two of you waiting for a formal invitation?" she called behind her when neither student moved.

Hermione and Neville exchanged a quick glance before hurrying after her. When they caught up, they found the professor standing in front of an empty portrait.

"Um… professor?" Neville asked skeptically after a moment, but Hermione knew her professor must have sent the portrait somewhere.

Suddenly, movement at the end of the corridor caught her attention. Soon, the portrait before her contained two people.

"Ah, Minerva. What a surprise," Dumbledore, obviously for whom Professor McGonagall had sent, greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Something that needn't be owed much of anything."

"Oh dear. What is it?"

"The Room of Requirement."

Dumbledore turned and started back down the corridor.

"You're invited!" he called back to them when he reached the next portrait.

Hermione and Neville traded another look, this one confused and slightly rueful, before starting off after their professors. When they reached the Headmistress's office, they found her leaning against her desk with her arms folded, looking impatient and slightly irritated. A few moments later, Dumbledore appeared in his portrait.

"What was that about the Room of Requirement?" he asked as the portrait began to shake.

Professor McGonagall was about to continue, but was stopped when Dumbledore disappeared and a softly-glowing orb popped out of the canvas.

Hermione shrieked and jumped backward; Neville looked as though he might faint from surprise. Professor McGonagall just gave them a look that meant, "What is wrong with you two? Did you not expect him to do something like this?" Then she turned to the floating sphere and glared at it. It chucked.

The professor stalked over to her stunned pupils, gently took them by the shoulders, and led them back down the spiral staircase. When the orb didn't follow, she insisted, "Well, _come on_, Albus." He drifted after them.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione asked, "how did you do that?"

"Well, my dear," the glowing sphere began, floating eerily beside her, "no one had ever done it before. It involves a rather complicated charm and potion that must be completed at precisely the right time of month. Then there is a complicated ceremony that must be performed as the potion is spelled onto the painting-"

"Albus, Miss Granger, perhaps you would like to focus on the task at hand?"

The orb seemed to droop sulkily.

"Here's our problem," Neville stated as he pulled open the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Oh. Oh dear. What happened?"

There was silence for a moment before Hermione stated, "Fiendfyre."

"That _is_ a problem," he stated. "I believe you'll find the incantation is '_Protego magica, repairo maxima, restoro enmento inmendo alcovia. Re archia magica, re insentienta ardia, restoro enmento inmendo alcovia._'" Suddenly, he took off down the corridor. "The room's magic is based on three objects!" he called behind him as he left.

Professor McGonagall shot a confused and annoyed glance after him before turning back to her students. They formed a circle and took hands. Hermione took a quick breath to steady herself as they stepped into the swirling room.

She could feel intense magic thrumming through her body as she was hurled into the air. Purple swirls gusted around them like a heavy wind; she was glad she had hold of her friends. She could barely see, and her hearing wasn't much better. Then her professor gave her hand a slight squeeze and Hermione could catch whispers of her beginning to chant the incantation. The younger witch joined in, keeping her concentration as best she could, and heard Neville do the same a few moments later.

After they had repeated the spell three times in perfect unison, the swirling stopped. They rapidly fell from where they had been floating, and next thing she knew, she landed roughly on what appeared to be a purple sand dune.

Hermione pulled herself up and looked around for her friends. She spotted them a little ways off, and she stumbled over as quickly as the sandy material would let her.

"What now?" Neville asked.

"Now? We find those three objects."

"How exactly do you propose we go about doing that?" Hermione asked, picking up a handful of the purple sand and letting it sift through his fingers.

"Well-"

"Do you feel something over that way?" she inquired, pointing in the direction of the faint magical pulsing she felt. "And that way?"

"I do," Professor McGonagall affirmed. "I also feel something that way," she stated, indicating behind them.

"I'll go there," Neville offered, pointing.

Hermione nodded and volunteered to go after another.

"Then I will take that one. We'll meet back here. Send up red sparks if you happen upon trouble."

A quick nod later and they were on their ways. Climbing over the dunes was difficult and slow going. After a while, Hermione noticed the different shades of purple seemed to be pointing her along. The arrow-like ridges grew more pronounced the further she went. Suddenly, she came upon a circle; the magical pulsing seemed to almost be coming from below her.

She knelt in the sand. After unsuccessfully trying to vanish and move the sand using magic, she understood that magic wouldn't work on this and began to dig with her hands. A moment later, she struck something cold and metallic. She carefully curled her fingers around it and pulled.

The object she found turned out to be a necklace with a round sapphire pendant. She admired it for a moment before setting off back the way she came.

It took a while, but finally Hermione, Neville, and Professor McGonagall were back where they started. They had found the sapphire necklace, a badly burnt book that didn't appear to have anything written in it, and an ancient wand.

"I think these are our three objects."

"And I think this is our problem," Neville added, holding up the charred book.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Professor McGonagall asked wryly. She received the book from Neville and examined it before drawing her wand and casting spell after spell on it. Then she nodded to herself and pointed her wand directly at the center of the cover and began to murmur another incantation. As she spoke, the soot gradually disappeared from the pages and the edges almost seemed to be growing. Finally, the cover turned the brilliant blue that Hermione assumed it had originally been.

With a last nod of satisfaction, the professor began to flip through the blank pages of the book until, suddenly, writing began to blossom across one. Hermione found herself wondering if this was another horcrux, but sincerely hoping it wasn't.

The professor looked up when the writing finished. She placed the book on the sand before her, still open to the page with the writing, and set the necklace on top of that. Then she took the wand and, kneeling before the other two objects, began to sing softly. As she did, the book and necklace rose a little ways off the sand. A soft blue ribbon began to float from the tip of the wand, and she guided it around the items, still continuing to quietly sing. Hermione was enthralled in the beauty of her professor's voice. After a moment, the wand gently drifted out of the professor's hand and settled on the book beside the necklace.

She continued the tune as the objects began to glow and the sand began to blow once more. The soft wisps of color swirled in time to the professor's song, soon inhibiting Hermione's vision. Then a bright flash of light and magic flared throughout the room. The fog whirled faster, darting around in loops and curls, all in the direction of the professor. They gusted and blew and as Hermione lifted once more off the ground, she felt she should be scared, but she wasn't. There was just something about this.

A few strains of music continued as the swirls began to calm down; Hermione landed lightly on what looked to be the floor of the Room of Requirement. She glanced over just as the last few licks of purple disappeared, seemingly _into_ the professor.

Professor McGonagall was still kneeling. Now, however, she was also glowing with an extraordinarily warm light. There was a magic around her more powerful than anything Hermione had ever felt. She was astounded by the sheer beauty of the moment, and she couldn't look away.

Eventually, the magnificent glowing subsided, and the professor's eyes fluttered open. Hermione expected the magic to dwindle too, but it didn't.

"Professor?" she inquired after a while.

Her professor turned and caught her eye with a slight smile. Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a spark in her professor's eye that wasn't there before.

"Well, that's one lesson learned," the professor stated as she pulled herself to her feet and nodded brusquely to Hermione and Neville.

"Oh?"

"Never set the room of requirement on fire."

"Apparently."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to like that, does it."

Hermione smiled and looked around at the room that had returned to its original state. "You're a beautiful singer, professor."

"Thank you," the professor replied, but her tone had a note of sadness in it.

Hermione decided it was better not to ask. Then she remembered the book.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that book was a horcrux?" she asked slowly.

"I do not."

Hermione nodded after a moment.

The three were making their way toward the door when Neville suddenly exclaimed, "Whoa! Professor, you're… you're…"

The bushy-haired witch turned and immediately noticed the same thing Neville did. The sheer power surrounding Professor McGonagall was astonishing.

"That's interesting," the professor remarked, looking down at her outstretched hands.

"What on Earth?" Hermione whispered in awe. "Was that sand…"

"Magic? Yes. That sand was truly a physical manifestation of magic."

"But that shouldn't be possible…"

"And yet it is. Which means?"

"There was knowledge in the time of the Founders that has been lost."

"Precisely."

"And Ancient and Supreme Magik may contain some of this magic."

Professor McGonagall nodded slightly and allowed a small smile to prick at the corners of her mouth. "Yes."

Hermione grinned at the prospect of learning something new.

Seizing his chance, Neville interjected, "I need to get back to the greenhouses."

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Longbottom."

"Of course, professor. Good night."

The professor nodded to him.

"Bye, Neville," Hermione bid as he left. "I should probably be going, too. I have a potions essay I'd like to finish."

Her professor chuckled slightly. "Naturally. Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled, and as she walked back to Gryffindor tower, could barely keep from skipping.

* * *

_Please review? Please?_


	16. Chapter 16: Not a Book

_Here's the latest! Once more, life decided to throw everything it had at keeping me from getting this out sooner. Whoops. : )_

_So anyway, thanks to and James Birdsong for reviewing! Y'all made my day (twice). _

_Hope you like it!_

_Oh, and I should probably say that this is mostly a fluff chapter. That said, I find it to be a lot of fun._

* * *

Hermione found herself once again in the place that felt very familiar. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing beside her, but still didn't see her.

Hermione shuddered. She knew what happened.

"Get McGonagall."

One of the people with her disappeared and returned a moment later with the professor. He threw her at Bellatrix's feet.

"Come on!" Hermione whispered. "Come on! Let me save her!" She tried to reach out.

Bellatrix walked in a circle around Professor McGonagall before stooping and snatching her arm. She pulled out her knife and began to carve into the professor, who cried out in pain.

Bellatrix cackled maniacally. She released the professor and shouted, "Avada kedavra!"

The professor fell limp.

"Now to find Ancient and Supreme Magik…"

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. Her heart was racing, as it always was after her nightmares, and so was her mind. She slipped out of bed, grateful today was Saturday, and quietly got dressed. She was glad no one else in her room was awake.

"Why do I have to have nightmares on my birthday?" she muttered as she tip-toed over to the window and looked out. It was still night.

She crept down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

"What are you doing up so early? And why did you have to wake me up, too?" the fat lady squawked irritatedly at the witch.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered.

She glanced out the window and saw that it was still dark out. She wandered along, passing the library without entering. After a while, she wound her way to the astronomy tower.

When she reached the top she realized she was not alone. She considered leaving, but decided not to as her professor had already spotted her. The two witches stood looking over the grounds in silence for a few moments before Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Nightmares?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback by her professor's insight, but nodded.

"Do you want to talk about them?"

She tilted her head slightly. She didn't really want to, but she remembered what her professor had said about talking about them, and how that might help. She took a deep breath and said, "It starts in a place that feels very familiar. I can't put my finger on where it is, and somehow I can't describe it. Then Bellatrix is beside me. She sends one of the people with her to go get you, and he returns a moment later and throws you at her feet. She carves something into your arm with her knife, then starts cackling and kills you. She then says something about finding 'Ancient and Supreme Magik.'"

The professor moved over and placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Well, I can promise you I will not let Bellatrix kill me that easily. I wonder what that book has to do with anything."

"I'm not sure."

The professor shook her head slightly. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"Certainly."

Soon, both witches were seated in the headmistress's office, each with a steaming mug of tea in her hand.

"I think I promised to tell you about the time I lied to my transfiguration professor, did I not?" Professor McGonagall asked, casting a wandless silencing spell around them.

Hermione nodded.

"When I was in my second year, I was planning to meet another student out on the grounds, but Professor Dumbledore caught me on my way. He asked where I was going; I told him I was headed to the library. It was getting rather close to curfew, so he asked why I was inclined to do so now. I informed him I wanted to retrieve a book now so I could get ahead on my transfiguration essay. He was, and still is, none the wiser."

"Did you end up meeting with this student?"

"Not at that time."

"That makes my tale seem a bit far-fetched."

"Only a little. Did you get up to anything else I don't know about?" the professor asked jokingly.

"I was almost caught out of bed by Filch in that same year when Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel."

"What do you mean, 'challenged Harry to a duel?'"

"I mean exactly that."

"Why does that not surprise me. Anything else?"

"We ended up in the forbidden third floor corridor."

"You mean before you went and almost got yourself killed by my chess pieces?"

"Yeah…"

"Albus and I would be having a little discussion were he still alive. Then what?"

"Um… the dragon was real…"

"The dragon was… _what_?"

"Real, I know."

She shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How did you get involved with a dragon?"

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be here, so we sent it with Charlie Weasley's friends to Romania."

"Who had it?"

"...Hagrid."

"Of course. What else?"

"I deceived my way into the restricted section in my second year."

"And?"

"I then brewed a Polyjuice potion."

"You _what_!"

"Don't panic."

"Is that how you became a cat?"

"Yes."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Well… I wouldn't."

"Is that because it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

"More or less."

"And Mr. Malfoy as well?"

"How did you…"

"Educated guess. Is there anything else?"

"I rescued Buckbeak and Sirius Black in my third year."

"That was you?"

"Yep."

"You used the time-turner?"

"On Dumbledore's orders."

"Really, Albus!"

"There's a silencing charm."

"Right. Why do I get the feeling that is not all?"

"At the Quidditch World Cup, I was thought to have conjured the dark mark-"

"_You_!"

"- for all of about three minutes."

"Who thought that? I need to tell Kingsley so he can fire that person. We do not need someone that foolish in the Ministry."

"He's dead, don't worry. Later that year, we snuck into the kitchens."

"That's hardly mischief. What else?"

"I yelled at Umbridge."

"So did I."

"I pulled several pranks on Umbridge."

"What did you do?"

"I tripped her several times, I charmed her quills to bite her, I locked her out of her classroom, and I spelled her desk to run away any time she tried to use it."

"Well done. I assume there's more?"

"I suggested Dumbledore's Army, for the most part, ran it, and cursed that parchment."

"That was a good bit of magic."

"Really?"

"I did not say I endorse it. Did anyone know of that curse before they signed the parchment?"

"Not really."

"Is there anything else?"

"I blackmailed Rita Skeeter."

"How?"

"She's an unregistered animagus. A beetle."

"Only she could manage to become an insect. And?"

"I set birds on Ron in my sixth year."

"I assume he deserved it."

"He usually does."

"What else?"

"I confunded McLaggen at Quidditch tryouts."

"He needed it. Is that all?"

"Unless you count everything in our year on the run."

"Between all that and what I _do_ know of, your record rivals Fred and George's."

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that_…"

"At the very least, you got up to more danger."

"I suppose that's true."

"Why _was_ it always you three?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for… Merlin, seven years now."

"And I have a hunch that's not about to change."

Hermione groaned and finished her tea.

"Alright," the professor started, vanishing both her and Hermione's empty cups, "I acquired this last night; I think it's time." As she spoke, she pulled a wand from her desk drawer.

"That's Sturgis Podmore's wand?"

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"But how did you…"

"There are some advantages to being me. I have an appointment at Azkaban this afternoon. If all goes according to plan, I should be back by dinner."

"And if not?"

"We'll have a new headmaster by dawn."

"You don't say!"

"Relax, Miss Granger. I will not get myself caught."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Please be careful. The last thing we need right now is a rescue mission."

"I will."

Hermione nodded again and started to leave.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor?"

"Will you go to the Quidditch tryouts today and tell me how our team looks?"

Hermione glared playfully at her professor but consented. She then turned and made her way down the spiral stone staircase to the great hall.

"Hermione, you're late!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione sat down next to her.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty, why?"

"I've been awake for hours," she yawned. "I'm going to go back to the dorms and take a nap."

"Have you eaten?"

"I had a cup of tea."

"Eat something first so you don't starve. And at this time of day, it's called going back to bed, not napping."

Hermione waved Ginny's comment away as she buttered a piece of toast. "Happy now?"

"I guess."

"Night."

"Morning."

Hermione sighed and made her way back to her bed. So far, no one had remembered her birthday. As she flopped down, she yanked her curtains on her four-poster closed and was soon asleep.

A few hours later, she awoke to a chink of bright sunlight shining on her face. She groaned and rolled over before suddenly launching out of bed, having remembered that she was only supposed to be taking a nap. She glanced at the time and realized, to her dismay, that it was already afternoon. If she didn't hurry, she would miss the quidditch tryouts.

She quickly yanked a brush through her hair again before rushing out to the quidditch pitch. She took her seat on the sidelines just as Ginny called the tryouts to order.

Hermione started off into space. She had never enjoyed Quidditch, and with Ginny being her only friend at tryouts, she had no reason to be more interested. If she were honest with herself, she didn't really know even what made someone good. She was almost asleep when Ginny came up to her when she was done.

"Reading the back of your eyelids, there, Hermione?"

Hermione huffed, stood, and stretched. "So how does the team look?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Hermione gave her a look that said, "Do you think I'm kidding?"

"Okay. I don't want to be too optimistic, but I like our odds."

"Good."

"Since you missed lunch, do you want to go to dinner a bit early?"

"Sure. So who's on the team?"

"Well, I picked a third year named Billy Bunker, I think, to be our keeper because he made several impressive saves I haven't seen anyone make since Oliver Wood. I chose a pair of fourth year girls named Kaia and Kendra to be beaters because…"

Hermione wasn't listening. The two witches had just entered the great hall, and she noticed Professor McGonagall wasn't at the head table. She felt worry beginning to weigh in her stomach. Where was her professor?

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked, placing her hand on her friend's arm.

Hermione jumped and answered absentmindedly, " I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Well, you sure don't look fine."

"Never judge a book by its cover," she muttered.

"Hmm. Hate to break it to you, but as much as you read, you're not a book, and you don't look okay."

"I'm really alright, Ginny. I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'll head back to the common room."

"Hermione, you need to eat!" Ginny called, but Hermione didn't turn around. She had been on edge all day, but this was too much. Her professor should be back by now.

She made her way through the corridors until she was standing before the stone gargoyle.

"Ginger newts."

She rode the stairs to the headmistress's office and knocked briskly on the door. When she received no reply, she stepped inside. The office was exactly as it had been when she left it.

Hermione hurried back down the spiral staircase and was headed down the Charms corridor when a small roll of parchment suddenly appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and quickly unrolled it with a tap of her wand.

_My office._

_M_

Hermione gasped sharply and took off down the hall. Her mind was racing as fast as her feet were. Before long, she arrived at her professor's office and rapped urgently on the door.

"Enter," her professor's voice called.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding at her words and turned the handle.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione was so startled she nearly fell over. She looked around the room and saw the smiling faces of her friends. The witch resisted the temptation to shout "You did it!" when her eyes lit over her professor's face.

"What are you all doing here?" she finally stammered, grinning.

"We couldn't miss your birthday," Harry stated.

"Absolutely not," Ron assured.

"Besides, you only turn nineteen once," George added.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks."

"Oh, of course, dear. Now, Ginny tells us you haven't eaten, is that true?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"Well, we'll have to make do with cake, then, I suppose."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but you really didn't have to."

"Nonsense. We wanted to. Besides, this was Harry and Ron's idea."

"Really?"

"Always a tone of surprise."

"Shall I cut the cake?"

"George, not everything revolves around food!"

"Really, what world do you live in?"

Mrs. Weasley swatted her son's arm, but handed him the knife.

"You're sure we can trust him with that?" Harry asked teasingly. George made as if to throw it at him until Harry held up his hands and laughed, "Okay, okay, I take it back."

Hermione smiled as George and Ginny began passing out the cake. It had been a long time since she had seen anyone this happy.

"So, should we do presents now?" Ron asked.

Ginny glared at him. "It's not your party, Hasty."

"So?"

"So, it's Hermione's, and she hasn't even finished her cake yet."

"Fine."

Hermione shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Okay, how about now?" Ron asked, noticing the witch had finished eating.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Alright, fine, I'm ready," Hermione laughed.

"Finally!"

Ron rushed over and handed Hermione a poorly wrapped parcel. She tore off the paper to reveal a book on Quidditch.

"You need it," he said.

Next was a singing flower from Neville, a muggle camera from Mr. Weasley, a bag of instant-darkness powder from George, and an art set from Ginny. Hermione pulled Mrs. Weasley's package open to reveal an ornate green dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it, dear."

"You might want to open this one carefully," Luna said airily.

Hermione was somewhat nervous as she removed the paper from Luna's gift. She hoped it was nothing living. As it turned out, it was a delicate white hair pin.

"Luna, this is stunning! Thank you."

"It keeps away the wrackspurts. I thought it might be useful to you."

Hermione smiled. Next, she unwrapped Professor McGonagall's. It was a book on Animagi.

"Thanks, professor."

"Of course, Miss Granger."

Harry handed her his present last. Hermione opened it, then put her hand up to her mouth to stifle the cry that hung in her throat. The box she held contained a necklace of many intertwined silver wires dotted with small gemstones of different colors. In the center was one larger red crystal.

"It represents the time we spent together," Harry explained.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, "I love it. Thank you."

Their eyes connected for a moment, both swimming with unshed tears.

Hermione then turned and gently tucked her necklace back into the box.

"Thank you all so much," she stated, turning back to her friends.

"We'll let you be, then,"Mrs. Weasley started, standing and hugging Hermione. "Happy birthday."

"Yeah," Ron said, copying his mother's actions.

"We love you, Hermione," George whispered as he embraced her.

"Happy birthday, Hermione. See you soon," Mr. Weasley assured as the Weasley family minus Ginny left.

"Happy birthday," Neville smiled.

"May luck follow in your footsteps," Luna dreamily wished.

"Hermione, happy birthday," Ginny repeated.

After they left, Harry approached Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Hermione. Thank you for everything. You truly are amazing," he whispered.

"Thanks, Harry. I love you, too."

Harry gave Hermione another smile and was on his way.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall began, "that book I gave you comes with an offer."

Hermione's eyes lit up. She hoped she knew where this was going.

"If you want, I will help you become an animagus."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I'd love to! Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome."

The two witches hugged, then the professor asked, "Will I see you for tea tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"We can start your training then, if you'd like."

"Yes!"

The professor smiled.

"How did your project go?"

"It was successful. We could not ask for more."

"Good."

"Good night, then, Miss Granger. I hope you sleep better."

"Thanks. Good night, professor."

Hermione made her way to the empty common room. She set her gifts next to her and opened the box that held Harry's necklace. She knew which stone was for each event, and was soon lost in a world of memories.

* * *

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: Tea and Parchment

_Hi y'all! I seemed to have some trouble uploading this chapter, so sorry if that coused any confusion (I know it confused me, but anyway). Thanks to James Birdsong for reviewing!_

* * *

Hermione was still sitting in the common room when she felt something that startled her from sleep. Glancing down, she saw writing appearing on her hand.

_My office. Careful._

_M_

Hermione jumped up, sending an unhappy Crookshanks sprawling on the floor, banished her gifts to her bed, and raced out of the Gryffindor tower, ignoring the Fat Lady's squawking behind her. She ran at a mad dash through the corridors until she reached the headmistress's office. She hoped she had chosen the right place, but didn't have a spare thought to second-guess herself now.

"Ginger newt."

She leapt onto the stairs and was soon standing at the office door.

"Enter," came a response to her knock.

The witch pushed the door open and entered. Before her were seated the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Minister of Magic. The room was so tense, Hermione wondered briefly if she could do as the Muggle phrase says and "cut it with a knife."

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted, feigning surprise. "How can I help you? It is rather late."

Hermione was confused. Hadn't her professor just asked her to come? Suddenly realizing, she quickly improvised.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, professor, but I was wondering if perhaps I may have a word with you?"

"Of course. Minister, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Kingsley nodded, eyeing Hermione suspiciously, and left the office.

"He knows," the professor began. "It has come down to my office or his, and his is more important now. I will be leaving with him for Azkaban."

"_What!_ Professor, you can't! We need you here!"

"Calm yourself, Miss Granger. I needn't remain there long, but I must forfeit the position of headmistress."

"Isn't there something you can do?"

The professor shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it is too late. You should return to your dormitory now."

"But professor-"

"Now, Miss Granger."

Hermione was taken aback by the coldness of her professor's voice.

"As you wish, professor," the younger witch replied, surprised at how cold her own voice sounded.

She turned to leave and was almost to the door when Professor McGonagall called, "Miss Granger!"

Hermione just kept walking. She was hurt by her professor and disappointed in herself, and the last thing she wanted to do right now was snap again.

"Kingsley," she began, throwing all caution to the wind as she exited the office. "You do realize the death eaters will have Hogwarts within the day with her gone, do you not? No? Well, good night."

She hastened down the stairs without a backwards glance. Breathing heavily, she knew what she must do.

She raced along until she came to an unused classroom. She quickly lit a fire in the grate and tossed in some floo powder from her beaded bag.

"Grimmauld Place," she stated and stuck her head in. Next thing she knew, she was eye-to-eye with the floor. "Harry!" she called.

She heard footsteps upstairs, and a few moments later, a rather disheveled Harry stumbled into the room.

"Blimey, Hermione, it's late!"

"I know. Harry, Professor McGonagall's about to leave Hogwarts, and I know the death eaters will be here as soon as they find out."

Harry now seemed fully awake. "Get Ron. I'll be right over."

"Bring the map."

"Got it."

Hermione pulled her head from the fireplace and grabbed another handful of floo powder.

"Weasley flat." She stuck her head once more into the fire and this time appeared in the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Ron!"

Moments later, in clomped a very bedraggled Ron, followed by George.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! You scared me right out of my wits. What do you want?" he yawned.

"Ron, Professor McGonagall's about to leave Hogwarts. I know the death eaters won't be far behind."

This news seemed to strike Ron dumb. "What d'ya mean?"

"What I mean, Ronald, is you need to get your stupid self over to Hogwarts right now."

With that, she pulled her head irritably from the fire. Seconds later, Harry stepped through the fireplace.

"Is Ron coming?"

"If George can work some sense into him."

"Here's hoping."

"Do we need everyone in the Order?"

"I sure hope not."

Suddenly, the fire turned green and Ron and George arrived.

"Good. You made it," Harry stated.

"Only took Ickle Ronnikins half a century to get the message through his skull."

"It did not!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Harry, please tell me you brought the map."

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's get to the Astronomy tower."

The four turned and bolted across the castle to the tower. Hermione was grateful she had chosen somewhere higher up to call the boys from.

"Why the astronomy tower?" George called as they ran.

"So we can see them coming and attack anywhere on the grounds."

"It's Mrs. Norris!" Ron suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, who cares! We haven't got time!"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Harry declared as they skidded to a halt.

"Do you see anyone?"

"No."

"May I borrow that?" Hermione asked.

Harry handed her the map, and she hastily located the headmistress's tower. Both Kingsley and the headmistress were still there.

"She's still here. We're in time."

Harry sighed, relieved.

"Why do we have to worry if Kingsley's here, too?" Ron asked.

"He's why she's leaving."

"I'm still confused."

"Of course you are."

"Well? Are you going to explain?"

Hermione glanced around at her friends and leaned against the rail. "Yesterday, she managed to sneak Sturgis Podmore his wand in Azkaban."

"So you're saying Kingsley knows?"

Hermione nodded.

"Is he arresting her?"

"Trying."

"Rather unsuccessfully, I imagine."

Hermione sighed. "I wish. If that were the case, we'd have no problem. However, she's determined that he's right."

"You can't be serious!"

"That's mad!"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm not kidding."

Harry groaned and turned away.

"What are we gonna do?"

"That's why we're here."

"Right."

Their conversation faded into silence. George was watching the map, Ron was seated against the rail with his eyes closed, and Harry and Hermione were looking out over the grounds.

"Kingsley's leaving."

George's words started a flurry of motion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took up posts at the railing, each looking a different direction, and had their wands drawn. George continued to study the map.

"Wait a minute… She's not going with him."

"What?" asked Hermione, confused, as she whirled around to study the map for herself. "But… she said… what changed?"

"I don't know who you're talking to, Hermione, but it looks like this defense team's unnecessary."

"I guess you're right. Sorry to have bothered you."

"That's what friends are for."

Hermione smiled as Ron and George made their way back down the steps.

"You keep this," Harry whispered, pressing the map to Hermione as she followed the Weasleys.

"Thanks," she replied, watching them go. Then she turned back to the grounds, her mind racing. One question plagued her above all the others, however. What had changed?

She stared up at the sky, letting the wind ruffle her hair. Sighing, she let herself fully embrace the vastness of the sky and forget the world for a moment. After a while, she became aware of a presence beside her.

Hermione knew it was her professor, but didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't acknowledge the witch beside her at all; she just continued to stare off into space. She was too ashamed and hurt to voice her questions at the moment.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall finally began after a long spell of silence, "my apologies for earlier. I should not have acted the way I did."

Hermione paused before remarking softly, "I'm sorry, too."

After another silence the professor moved over and gently put her arm around the younger witch's shoulder.

"What changed?" Hermione asked.

"When Kingsley returned after you left, he had changed his mind completely. He argued that I needed to remain at Hogwarts; the death eaters would be here as soon as I left. He was so determined I knew he had made up his mind."

Hermione nodded but did not speak. She knew she was the reason for Kingsley's change of heart, and, though she was grateful, she wasn't sure how her professor would react to that knowledge.

"The most logical way for him to have changed his mind that quickly is if someone discussed it with him. Does that person happen to be you?"

"It wasn't much of a discussion."

"Please tell me he doesn't know you knew."

"Unless he was using legilimency."

"Are you saying I should teach you Occlumency as well?"

"I wouldn't object if you wanted to, but I have taught myself a bit."

"'A bit' as in 'more than most wizards know?'"

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Of course. I would be happy to teach you."

"Thank you."

"Certainly, Miss Granger. Now, shall we head down to breakfast?"

"Sure."

The two climbed down from the tower and were making their way toward the Great Hall when Filch came bumbling up.

"Headmistress! She was out of bed last night! She was sneaking around with that Potter boy and his friends! After curfew!"

"I am aware, Mr. Filch. Now if you would stop bungling about and get back to your job, I think we'd all benefit."

Filch snarled, "Yes, marm."

Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly as she watched him lurch away.

"What did he mean about Mr. Potter and his friends?"

Hermione sighed. "I suspected that, after you left, the death eaters would be here almost immediately. When I left your office, I flooed Harry and Ron and George and asked them to come incase something happened."

"I see. Will you still join me for tea this evening?"

"If you still want me to."

Professor McGonagall glared at her.

"Yes, I'll come."

"Good. Until then, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded as the professor swept away from her to the head table. The Great hall was mostly empty save for a few early-rising Ravenclaws.

By the time Ginny joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table, she had eaten and was absorbed in the book her professor had given her on Animagi.

"Bright and early, Hermione."

"Morning, Ginny. How are you?"

"Same as always. What time'd you get back last night? I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't."

"Come on, Hermione. Don't confuse me _this_ early."

"I'm not trying to. I just didn't come into the dorm last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I managed to fall asleep in the common room."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny groaned, laughing.

A slight rustle allerted Hermione to the arrival of the mail. She looked up just in time to duck as a large package dropped unceremoniously on the table right in front of her. After a quick glance at the package she glared at the churlish owl who was already exiting the hall.

She turned back to the package and grabbed the small envelope from the outside.

_I want this back by Monday or it goes without your approval._

"What?" puzzled Ginny, who was reading over her shoulder.

Hermione didn't answer and tore the paper from the package. It was a thick manuscript that hadn't been bound yet.

"This is Rita Skeeter's biography of Harry," she finally informed Ginny.

"How'd you get a copy? It doesn't look published."

"That's the point. I wanted to read it over to make sure of the truth factor before she published it."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how you got it."

"I obtained it by slightly questionable means."

"'Slightly questionable?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Probably illegal," she stated, getting up from the table and leaving a rather befuddled Ginny in her wake. She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room and took her favorite table by the window. She opened the manuscript to the first page and began to read.

Many hours later, Hermione glanced around the common room, only to find it deserted. She glanced at the clock and soon discovered the reason. Dinner was just finishing up.

Suddenly, she remembered that she was supposed to meet her professor for tea. She snatched up the manuscript, raced up to her dorm, hurriedly wrapped it once more in parchment, and took off toward the owlery. She attached it quickly to two owls and instructed them to deliver it to Rita Skeeter before dashing back down the stairs to the headmistress's office.

"Ginger newts," she panted, severely winded after running to the other side of the castle and back.

"Merlin, Miss Granger! What on earth have you been doing?" the professor exclaimed as she entered the office.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I ran over to the owlery on my way up."

"That explains why you're breathing like you just outrun a Hippogriff, but not why you look like an ink jar exploded all over you."

Hermione looked down at her outfit. She was covered in ink splotches, and her hands were worse. "Scourgify," she stated, pointing her wand at herself.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly as the two witches made their way over to the office's seating area.

"So what were you doing that caused you to get that covered in ink?" she asked once they were seated with their tea.

"Oh. Rita Skeeter finally sent me a copy of the biography of Harry she's working on, and I was looking over it."

"Apparently," the professor replied drily. "How much did you change?"

"Only about half."

"Impressive. Someone should throw a party."

"And not invite me. We're not the best of friends."

"I wonder why. How does the quidditch team look?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. Ginny says it's really good, though."

Professor McGonagall nodded and smirked slightly.

"So how did you manage to get Sturgis Podmore his wand?"

"It was quite simple, really. After the director took me on a tour, I mentioned having misplaced my scarf. I then returned to his cell and gave him his wand."

"And somehow the Minister found out."

"I think it has more to do with putting two and two together on a lucky guess than increased security."

"He successfully increased it?"

"Yes. We will still keep one order member there, however, for safety."

"Makes sense. Have you heard from Percy?"

"He owled me a few days ago. All is well on the Muggle front."

"Good, but all this quiet is beginning to make me nervous."

"You are not the only one. That is why we are going to have small gatherings at Grimmauld Place on Saturdays. Not the entire order, but enough to catch up on recent events. There will be a full meeting when necessity comes."

"Speaking of that, has anyone heard anything from in the Ministry?"

"Other than a few aurors behaving strangely, no."

"Do you think they're Imperiused?"

"I have my suspicions. Unfortunately, we cannot just tell them to work from home. They are the most important people in terms of safety."

"Why are we always caught between a rock and a hard place?"

"I have wondered more than once if they follow us."

"That'd be just our luck."

"So, what did you tell Kingsley this morning that made him change his mind?

"Not much…"

"Hm."

Hermione giggled sheepishly.

"Have you made any headway in finding 'Ancient and Supreme Magik?'"

"No. I can't even find a mention of it."

"Neither can I."

"It has to be somewhere or he wouldn't know of it."

"You're right. What books has he read that we have not checked?"

"I'm not sure… You know, I haven't checked the horcrux books. Perhaps it's there."

"Good thinking. Have you checked the books Professor Snape gave you?"

"Yes, and they don't mention it."

"Hmm."

"Professor, I was wondering if maybe I could restart the D.A.?"

"Are Professor Weasley's lessons that bad?"

"Oh, no, no, no! I just know some students learn better from each other. It would also give us a chance to further what we learn in class, and learn how to apply it when we need to. It might even help build house cooperation."

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you, professor."

"What else did you want to ask about that?"

"How did you…? Never mind. Um… Would it be alright if, perhaps, we learned some of the spells from the books Professor Snape left me?"

"You mean the dark arts books?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"They're powerful and unexpected."

"How dark are they?"

"Varying shades of grey."

"Alright, but only if you stay above slate grey. Also, though I have complete faith you could handle any problems yourself, I would like Professor Weasley to join you to be sure no one gets hurt."

"Thank you, professor."

"When are you planning to have the first meeting?"

"I was thinking next week sometime. May I put it on the house notice boards?"

"Of course. It's not as though we have to hide it from anyone this time. How are you going to inform people of the next meeting?"

"Either with a notice or with the same coins we used before. Although I might just plan for every Wednesday, or something like that."

"Let me know when you decide."

"I will."

"So, I am planning on hosting the Yule Ball again this year. I think it would be good to have something to celebrate, and it might help build unity."

"I think that would be great!"

"If you would like, you and the other seventh years may invite someone outside the school."

"Thanks."

The two witches sat in silence for a moment before Hermione asked, "Professor?"

"Yes?"  
"I can't stop wondering how we're going to get Bellatrix's horcrux."

"I have put some thought into it…"

* * *

_Please review! _


	18. Chapter 18: One Step at a Time

_Hi y'all! I apologize for how long this chapter took. Real life decided that November was a good month to throw as many projects as it possibly could at me. It was just fantastic. Anyway, I have a special Christmas chapter planned but there are several more chapters before then, so in all __likelihood, we'll be celebrating Christmas in July. Especially as the next two chapters seem like they'd rather dance a bad polka on notional television than let me write them, so..._

_I am also starting an overhaul of several chapters, so there may be inserted chapter/major changes soon. I'll let you know as that happens._

_Thank you to everyone who read this, and thank you even more to the people who have stuck with this story or followed it, and thank you most to Lost O'Fallon Girl for reviewing!_

* * *

"Ginny, you've been at that for the last half hour! Will you _please_ sit. Down!"

Ginny flopped down next to Hermione on the Entrance Hall stairs and huffed. "What is taking him so long?"

"The same thing that was taking him so long last time you asked. He's meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"So?"

Hermione groaned and rested her head in her hands. "Ginny, my answers have not changed in the last five minutes."

"Fine," she sighed, crossing the staircase and leaning against the railing.

A moment later, Hermione heard footsteps above her and turned to see Harry approaching.

"Finally!" Ginny called. "What took you so long?"

"Hello to you too," Harry greeted his girlfriend, placing his arm around her waist.

"So really, what took you so long?" she persisted as they made their way down the stairs and across the grounds.

"We just had a lot of little things to discuss, like whether Snape's portrait should be hung in the Headmistress's office."

"And?"

"It'll be hung. Snape was key to defeating Voldemort, after all."

Hermione nodded, but she knew from the look Harry gave her that he wanted to ask her about something when they could be alone.

"So, Hermione," Harry continued, "I heard you're restarting the D.A.?"

"Yeah. Harry, I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"What about it?"

"Do you have time to come be a guest teacher?"

"I can get time."

"Great. Any idea when?"

"Week after next?"

"Sure. Any day in particular?"

"You don't already have one?"

"We're using the coins again."

"Oh. Well, in that case, Tuesday?"

"Alright."

"Who's a part of this?"

"Dennis and Justin are the only people left of the original D.A. other than Luna, Ginny, Neville, and I. We have students from every house-"

"Wait, there are _Slytherins_ in the D.A. now?"

"Yeah. Evan Moore is one of our best."

Harry chucked under his breath and shook his head. "It's probably a good thing Ron had to work. He'd go spare if he heard that."

"Yeah, probably," Hermione agreed. "But he'd already have gone spare if he were here because we're going somewhere on Halloween. We always seem to have bad luck."

"Here's hoping tonight is different," Harry sighed as they reached the edge of the grounds.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They turned and disapparated, reappearing a moment later in the outskirts of Godric's Hollow.

As they made their way towards the center of the town, Harry took Hermione's hand and placed his arm around Ginny's waist, making both witches smile.

Before long, they were standing in front of the statue of Harry with his parents. Harry slowly walked toward it, gazing up at his parents and himself. Then he turned away, his eyes glittering, and led the way towards the graveyard.

He paused at the gate. Everything looked vastly different from the snow-covered place it had been the first time they had visited. The gate groaned as Harry gently pushed it open and stepped into the cemetery.

He made his way along the rows, with Hermione and Ginny by his side. Suddenly, he knelt down before a headstone. KENDRA DUMBLEDORE, it read, AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA. Below that was a quotation:

WHERE YOUR TREASURE IS, THERE WILL YOUR HEART BE ALSO.

Harry reached out and gently traced a finger along the granite.

"Is that really-" Ginny began quietly.

He nodded.

Hermione sighed and let her eyes close. She knew, now, the story behind this grave.

Then Harry stood and continued through the cemetery. Hermione stayed behind a moment and conjured a wreath of flowers she placed on Kendra and Ariana's grave, giving Harry a moment to himself.

When she caught up, she found Harry kneeling before his parent's marble headstone. Ginny was beside him, keeping hold of his hand. His eyes shone in the sunset's light.

After a moment, he glanced up at Hermione, and she handed him another floral wreath. He gently placed it before standing with a little nod.

"It's hard to believe it's really over," he whispered. "I keep looking over my shoulder and expecting to see someone, anyone, following me. How do we go on like this?"

Hermione reached out and took his other hand. Before she could say anything, the evening breeze seemed to whisper, "One step at a time."

A year ago, she would have dismissed the sound as her imagination, but now she just allowed a small smile to prick at the corner of her mouth. She was different now. They all were.

Harry stood with his eyes closed for a moment before turning and leading the way out of the graveyard, hand-in-hand with Ginny and Hermione.

They wandered along the streets of Godric's Hollow in the darkening twilight. Then, finally, they came to the Potters' cottage. It looked only slightly different without its blanket of snow; the hedge was still overgrown, and now it was evident the lawn was, too, and the house itself was covered in dark ivy. Harry gently released Hermione's hand and placed his on the gate, prompting the memorial sign to appear.

The sign's golden lettering was now all but illegible underneath the messages visitors had left. Many of the messages were new. Hermione knew she should be bothered by the magical graffiti, as she had been the first time they had been here, but now she found it oddly heartwarming.

After reading plenty of the messages, Harry yanked at the gate until it came open with a loud screech.

"Harry, you can't seriously be considering going in there!" Hermione exclaimed.

He ignored her and carefully made his way up the path, Ginny still by his side. She shot Hermione a quick look. Hermione sighed and reluctantly followed her friends towards the house.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she muttered, the feeling that something wasn't right pricking at her mind.

Ginny reached out to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Hermione was about to suggest they go back when Harry gently touched the knob. It sprang open. He stepped gingerly into the house, his friends right behind him.

The living room was covered in ivy. Hermione could make out a few shapes that looked like furniture, and saw the top of a lamp poking up from the sea of green in the corner. There was a picture of Harry on a toy broomstick hanging on the wall opposite an arched doorway, which she assumed led to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a sharp creek splintered through the silence. Hermione whipped around and saw that Harry was climbing the stairs. She groaned slightly and cautiously followed, dodging a few stray tendrils of ivy.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?"

Once again, he ignored her.

Ivy was growing down the hall at the top of the stairs from an open door, and it rustled slightly in the breeze. Hermione felt a chill run along her spine. As they inched towards the door, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

"This is it. This is where it happened," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

The room was so thick with ivy, hardly anything was visible. There was a mound in the center of the room that must have been Harry's crib.

Her free hand brushed a leaf. In that instant, it seemed like the walls had come to life. Vines were snaking across the floor towards them. They turned to run back down the stairs, but the ivy had woven itself across the doorway, effectively sealing it.

"Diffindo!" Hermione cried, to no avail.

Harry yanked her down the hallway and away from the growing plant. She grabbed Ginny's hand and tried to disapparate, but couldn't. They would have to figure some other way out.

"Bombarda!" The spell ricocheted off the plant. "Duck!" she shouted, dragging Harry and Ginny to the floor with her just as the wall where they were standing exploded. She winced as stone shards sliced at her back.

Then, ivy began to wind around her ankles. She fought desperately to get free, but it just kept coming. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled.

"Incendio!" she panted. The flames devoured the vines, but burnt Hermione in the process.

She scrambled to her feet beside Harry and Ginny. Ivy tendrils curled themselves over Hermione's fire, putting it out.

"That's not even fair!" Ginny cried as Harry dragged the two witches further down the hall and into the room at the end.

Hermione ran to the window and looked out. They were still high up, but this was the best chance they had. "Jump!"

Harry and Ginny went first, giving Hermione just enough time to send a patronus to Professor McGonagall. All it said was "trouble," because her professor knew where they were, and she couldn't risk it being intercepted. Then, she jumped.

Hermione and Ginny landed roughly but seemingly without serious injury. However, there was a crunch as Harry landed. He had broken his leg.

The ivy kept coming. Ginny pulled Harry's arm around her shoulder and heaved him to his feet, helping him away from the building as fast as she could. Hermione quickly lit another fire to delay the vines for long enough for them to get away, but it didn't work. The fire was out within seconds.

Tendrils of ivy lashed out from the walls of the house, reaching for the three. Hermione jumped over one swipe at her knees and ducked another, however, Ginny was not as fortunate. As a vine sped toward her, she gave Harry a hard shove into the street and out of the way.

Next thing Hermione knew, Ginny was ensnared in ivy and launching back towards the house. After sending a quick banishing charm at Harry to get him as far away as she could, Hermione grabbed on to the end of a vine. She let go before it could wrap around her wrist and seized another. She swung forward again, twisting sideways to avoid another swipe.

Finally, she spotted Ginny. She planted her feet against one vine and pushed off as hard as she could, landing with a thud on the ground beside her. Ivy had wrapped around Ginny's neck and was attempting to strangle her.

Hermione severed the vine with a well-placed fire. She gathered her friend into her arm and pulled her away from the tendrils that were lunging for her. She turned to go back the way she came, only to see the space she had come through was already blocked. She looked around frantically, but could not find another opening other than one almost ten feet above her.

She hurriedly cast a hover charm on Ginny and evaded a few more tendrils while trying to maneuver her through the gap. Hermione knew this spell would take almost all the energy she had left and would only hold for a few seconds.

Just as Ginny drifted through the plant, the spell slipped; Hermione took a shuddery breath. Then, there was a sudden heat. The ivy surrounding her was gone in an instant, and before the flames flickered out, Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry with his wand held like a torch, Ginny clutched to his side, surrounded by a ring of fire.

She ran towards him before the plant could recover. As soon as they got back to the street, she grabbed hold of her friends and apparated to outside the gates of Hogwarts.

She could feel something warm trailing down her back as she and Ginny helped Harry up the stairs to the school. With each step, her legs throbbed, and her vision was beginning to get blurry.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called when they entered the hospital wing.

The witch hurried out from her office, looking slightly irritated at being disturbed this late at night, but her expression changed to one of concern when she saw the three.

"Miss Granger, this is the fifth time you've been here this week! What's happened now?"

Hermione ignored the confused glances her friends sent her and managed, "I'll explain later," before her vision went black.

She awoke after an hour to the sound of Harry quietly calling her name. He was in the bed to her right, and Ginny was across from her, still asleep or unconscious.

"That didn't go well," he stated.

"I told you so."

"What was that?"

"I don't know. My guess is that the plant was enchanted by the dark magic left behind from Voldemort's curses."

Harry nodded and relaxed back into his pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Hermione glanced around the hospital wing before noticing a jar on the table beside her containing several stone fragments. Out of curiosity, she reached to pick it up, but winced backwards halfway there. Evidently, the wounds in her back were more serious than she thought.

As she flopped down again, she remembered the look Harry had given her earlier and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You first. Why is this your fifth time here this week?"

She sighed, "I've been working on creating a spell to find information about a certain topic. Ideally, it would give me a list of texts that mention it, but, well, so far I've gotten whacked in the face by flying books and knocked about by minor explosions."

"And ended up in the hospital wing four times."

"Yeah," she sheepishly affirmed. "Never overnight, though."

"Oh, Hermione," Harry chuckled.

She blushed slightly and attempted to change the subject, prompting, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded. "Two things, actually. First, is Professor McGonagall somehow more powerful than before? It felt like… like there was a sort of… _energy _around her."

"She hasn't said anything, but I think she is. Now, don't ask me how. I haven't a clue as to that. I do know, however, that it happened right after she fixed the Room of Requirement."

"Okay. Second, when we were discussing whether or not Professor Snape's portrait should be hung, she said that he tortured her. Do you know anything about that?"

Hermione let her eyes close before she nodded.

"Do I want to know?"

She sighed. "If I show you, you can't let her know."

Slowly, he nodded. Hermione tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness overtook her and she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Oh, come on!" she growled. "Are you any better?"

Harry slowly hobbled over to Hermione's bed.

"Look at us," she seethed, "stumbling around like we're a thousand years old!"

He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Come here," she huffed, placing two fingers of each hand on his temples. Then she carefully directed him to the memory she wanted him to see.

When the memory had finished, she allowed her arms to drop back to her sides.

"Now I understand why she was hesitant to hang his portrait," he murmured. "How many more of those are there?"

Hermione couldn't answer, and looked away.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled back in.

"Back to bed with you, Mr. Potter," she commanded. "And take this. Miss Granger, it's good to see you awake. You really do need to be more careful," she stated, handing Hermione a potion as well. "Drink."

She grimaced at the taste as she obeyed the medi-witch's orders. Just then, Professor McGonagall hurried into the hospital wing.

"For heaven's sake, you three!" she exclaimed. "What have you gotten to this time?"

"Only a plant," Hermione muttered, shrinking under her professor's glare.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so it was enchanted by dark magic…"

"And?" the professor prompted, impatiently.

"It was inside Harry's old house…"

"How daft," she groaned, her nostrils flaring slightly. "I'd have thought the three of you would show more prudence. Please, try not to land in any more of these escapades."

"We'll certainly try, professor," Harry said, "but with our luck, I'll make no promises."

"Very diplomatic, Potter," she stated, sinking into the chair between Harry and Hermione's beds. "I've always hated politicians."

Harry gave a sheepish smile that quickly turned into a smirk.

Hermione waited an amused moment before starting, "Professor, did you…"

"Yes, I got your message, Miss Granger. Well done. I had secured the castle and was coming to find you when Madam Pomfrey found me. Is there anything else about tonight I should know?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Now, get some rest. I shall expect to see the three of you doing better by tomorrow."

"Yes, professor," Hermione murmured, smiling slightly, as she nestled into her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
